Beyond Erebor - The Warrior and The King: Book III
by akdogdriver
Summary: The saga of Thorin Oakenshield and his Warrior Queen continues as they reclaim the Kingdom of Moria, and Thorin journeys into Kaylea's world to find his life changed in ways he never imagined. Then they must return to Middle Earth and attempt to save it from the greatest danger it has ever faced.
1. From Mordor To Moria

I. AFTER THE PELENNOR FIELDS

Kaylea Wolf rolled with the blow and came up on her knees, just in time to duck to avoid the huge orc's mace. She could feel the edge graze her hair as it passed over her head. She rolled forward to reach her sword and got her hand on the hilt just as the creature stepped on the blade. Kaylea drew a knife and was about to throw it when she saw the point of a sword appear in the orc's chest. The creature fell forward beside her, standing behind it was Thorin Oakenshield.

He grinned at her, pushing his helm back. "You need to learn to mind your surroundings, my lady."

Kaylea smiled widely. "Thorin, I could kiss you!"

"What is stopping you?" Thorin stepped forward and gave her a hand up, pulling her to him. Even after all these years, Kaylea was always amazed how good it felt to kiss him. The taste of him, the way it felt to be in his arms. For a brief moment the battle around them receded, then a voice was hailing her. She turned just as Lindar came galloping up on his horse.

"The Southrons are doubling their attack, we cannot let them break that line!"

Kaylea nodded and whistled for her horse, sheathing her sword. She looked at Thorin with a smile.

"You want a piece of this, my king?" He nodded, grinning. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few hours ago," he said. He headed down the line to maneuver his troops, where the Southrons were pressing their attack was clearly visible down the field.

Kaylea swung up on her horse, trotted over beside Lindar. The Elf was frowning at her. "Were you just kissing that Dwarf?" He asked.

Kaylea looked at him. "You are getting old, my friend. You are starting to imagine things." Lindar shook his head and turned his horse back to join the Elvish host. Kaylea smiled after him and hit her throat mike.

"Listen up. I need all hands down the field, look for the elephants." She clicked her tongue to her horse, Aramsham and Kynes trotted up to join her. Kaylea looked to see Thorin getting his troops moving as she took off down the field. Two other squads fell in with hers, they hit the Southrons in triangle formation driving a wedge into their line. The Southron line broke, allowing Thorin to bring his troops through the gap. The advance crumpled as Sardaukar and Dwarves attacked the line from behind. This was the first time Thorin had seen Kaylea's warriors in battle. As he had expected, they all fought with the same strength and expertise that she did. Though they were mounted when they engaged the enemy they fought on the ground in groups of three, backs to each other they moved almost as one. Their horses fought beside them, trampling the enemy in their path. Every one of them fought like ten men and their armored dire wolves tossed opponents aside like toys. Thorin watched Kaylea's wolf launch himself over the back of a horse, grabbing the rider's head in his jaws and sending him flying off his horse. Once the advance was stalled, Kaylea ran over to Thorin.

"Can you hold this position?" She asked. "I am going to see what we can do about those elephants."

Thorin winked at her. "Do we look tired to you?" Kaylea laughed and called her horse to see about stopping the Southrons and their beasts.

There is a full account of the battle of the Pelennor Fields available elsewhere, if you wish to know in more detail how the day was won you may read it there. Many lives were lost on both sides, but in the end the forces of Sauron were defeated and he suffered the loss of his greatest captain. But the forces the Army of the West faced on that field were but a part of the great host of the Dark Lord.

The morning after the battle dawned fair with a westward breeze. Wispy clouds in the sky, the sun shining pale and warm. There was still a dark cloud over Mordor but it had receded from Gondor this day. Though all knew the fighting was not yet over, there was a respite and cause for hope. Today they would clear the battlefield and care for the casualties.

Thorin spent the day visiting with the wounded and attending to the seemingly endless tasks of keeping an army in the field. More supplies arrived and had to be distributed, weapons needed to be sharpened, armor repaired, arrangements made for the dead. As he went through the day his thoughts went ever back to Kaylea Wolf, who he had seen so briefly on the field the day before. The look on her face when she had seen him, the too brief kiss they had shared. As the afternoon stretched on and she had not appeared Thorin could stand it no longer and told his son Durin he was going to the Sardaukar encampment.

The Sardaukar were camped some distance from the Dwarves, past Lord Aragorn's camp, on the far side of the men from Rohan. Thorin took a horse and made his way past the armies of Men. Durin had wanted him to take an escort, but Thorin had refused saying the only enemies he was likely to encounter were dead ones. The Sardaukar numbered only 42 men though in the field they fought as 500. Their camp was spotlessly clean with tents set in neat rows. A tall, dark haired man came to greet him as he dismounted his horse.

"May I help you, my lord?" He asked. Thorin was a bit startled to be addressed in Khuzdul.

"I am here to see Kaylea Wolf," Thorin replied, in the same language.

"The larger tent on the end, my lord," the Dorsai replied, holding out his hand for the reins. It appeared Thorin had arrived at dinner time as most of the soldiers were sitting around eating, each of them gave him an appraising look as he passed. Kaylea had brought her best warriors for this fight, most of them were Dorsai, tall, dark haired and clean shaven. Thorin saw a few women and several that appeared to be a different race, smaller than the Dorsai, darker skin and curious blue eyes that had no pupils. They were all dressed in versions of the same black tunic and coat Kaylea always wore. He looked to Kaylea's tent and saw her standing before it talking to a tall, fair-haired man. He was not one of her soldiers, indeed he had a bit of an Elvish air to him, and was richly dressed. Thorin saw the man bow slightly and turn to leave, Kaylea watched him go, her face lighting up when she saw Thorin. He gave the man a dark look as they passed, he wanted to confront him but thought better of it. As he approached her Kaylea Wolf knelt down on one knee, bowing her head.

"My King," Kaylea said. Thorin stepped forward smiling, motioning for her to stand up.

"You know you can stop doing that," he whispered to her. Kaylea looked up at him with a sly smile, she knew no matter how much he protested he secretly enjoyed it. She put a hand in his and let him draw her to her feet, feeling the familiar thrill run through her body when Thorin touched her.

"Who was that?" Thorin asked, still holding her hand. He badly wanted to kiss her but was not sure what was appropriate in front of her soldiers.

"Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth," Kaylea replied. Thorin looked at the man's back.

"Why was he here? You two seemed very familiar."

Kaylea gave Thorin a skeptical look. "I do not think familiar is the right word. We know each other fairly well, though I have not seen him in years. Apparently he is the new Steward of Gondor."

"Is not Aragorn the King of Gondor?"

"He has not yet claimed that title. With Denethor gone and Faramir injured, the task falls to Imrahil."

"What happened to the Steward?" Thorin asked, puzzled.

"You have not heard? We were just about to have our evening meal, will you not join us? Then the tale can be properly told."

"I would be honored, my lady," Thorin replied. He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it, then folded her arm over his. Kaylea steered him into the tent, which was furnished with a table, chairs, and a low bed. A variety of weapons, tack and wooden boxes were stacked along one wall. There was a very tall and handsome man standing at the table studying the papers spread across it, he looked up as they came in. Thorin felt another flash of jealousy but made himself take a breath. Kaylea was surrounded by men all the time and this man was obviously Dorsai.  
"This is Thorin, son of Thrain, the King of Erebor," Kaylea said, evidently all the Dorsai spoke Khuzdul. "This is my brother, Kensie Graham, Lord of House Graham." Kensie straightened up and bowed to Thorin, who acknowledged him with a nod. The two men looked at each other curiously. Thorin thought Kensie the very image of the kings of ancient Numenor. For his part, Kensie was wondering just how long this had been going on.

"Your brother!" Thorin exclaimed, studying the tall Dorsai. "I am glad to meet any family of Kaylea Wolf. Why have you never spoken of him?"

Kensie smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Then we have something in common, your majesty" he said, giving Kaylea a sideways glance. Kaylea was ignoring him, clearing the papers off the table. As they were taking their seats a blonde soldier came in with four loaded plates and tall glasses of ale. Thorin had not come to eat, but the smell reminded him he had eaten nothing since breakfast, and he did not know if the Sardaukar had brought their own supplies but it looked much better than what the Dwarves could find. Fresh meat and baked bread, grilled vegetables. He had not seen such a meal since he left Erebor.

"This is my aide Aramsham, your majesty," Kaylea said, as the soldier bowed and sat down to join them. The three Dorsai watched to make sure the King took a bite before they started. As they ate talk turned to yesterday's battle and the events around it. Kensie told the story of the madness of Denethor. Thorin listened with great interest as his eyes constantly strayed back to Kaylea, his leg resting against hers under the table. When he turned his gaze to her he often found she was looking at him, her eyes promising a memorable evening. She had not been gone long this time, just over two years, not long enough for the fierce desire he felt for her to wane. He could feel his blood stirring as he looked at the clasps on her tunic, his fingers itching to open them.

"Why did you not tell me you were coming to Gondor, your majesty?" Kaylea asked as they finished eating, settling back in her chair. Aramsham handed around glasses of smooth Dorsai liquor, the smell of it always reminded Thorin of the first kiss he had shared with Kaylea, and the second.

"I thought I might surprise you, my lady," Thorin replied. "You have so eloquently made the case that this fight belonged to all in Middle Earth. I hope after today the other races will take a more charitable view of Dwarves."

Kaylea nodded in agreement. "I did try hard to persuade you to join the fight. I am glad I was successful." She handed her plate to Aramsham who had risen and was collecting the dishes. Her aide paused by the tent door. "Anything else, sir?" He asked. Kaylea shook her head.

"You are dismissed," she said. "Go get some kip."

Kensie Graham had been watching Kaylea and the Dwarf King closely. The affection between them was clear, they shared an intimacy that could only have come with long acquaintance. Now that he had met the King it explained the way Kaylea had been wearing her hair, the silver beads and braids that matched his. With his unlined face and mane of dark hair Thorin seemed very young to be such a great King, although like the Elves he had an air of someone much older. He was certainly the tallest Dwarf Kensie had ever seen and his features were more refined than those of most of his people, his aristocratic bearing leaving no doubt he was a son from a line of kings. He and Kaylea were a bit of a strange couple, but if the Dwarf made his sister happy, he was not going to judge. He finished his drink and pushed his chair back.

"I should be going as well," he said. "I want to visit my brother in the Houses of Healing." He rose and bowed to Thorin. "I will see you again I am sure, your majesty." His eyes flicked to Kaylea as he spoke, then he turned and went out into the evening light smiling and shaking his head. The smaller grey wolf who was lying next to Ajax rose and followed him.

Thorin shot a startled look at Kaylea as she got up to tie the door of the tent closed.

"You have _two brothers_? Who are _Lords_?" He asked incredulously. "Why have you not spoken of them before? And you have said nothing to them of me?"

She shrugged lightly as she came to stand beside him. "It never came up," she said, reaching back to take her hair out of its braid. "And we did agree to keep it quiet."

Thorin scoffed. "Of course I did not expect you to tell this lord of yours about our wedding, but certainly you could tell your family? We have been together for many years, have you truly never spoken of it?"

Kaylea looked down, her face grave. "I wish I could make you understand how hard this is for me. Of course I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I cannot. You must think of Lord Blackwolf as a spider with webs that travel everywhere, into every room, into every mind. If any word of our union is spoken in the Empire, he will hear of it. And if he does there is a good possibility I be banned from this place forever. I would lose you, and I cannot risk that."

Thorin stepped forward and took her hands. He had not meant to upset her. "When I meet this lord of yours I shall give him a lesson in how to treat loyal retainers."

Kaylea smiled at him, squeezing his hands. "Somehow I do not think you would enjoy that." She motioned to the tent door. "As long as the door is tied we will not be disturbed," she smiled at him, shaking her hair out. Thorin slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Now I owe you a proper kiss," he said, reaching up and pulling her head down to his. He had been thinking about the way she tasted all day, desert sun and cinnamon. The feel of her body against him, the way she used her mouth. His hands worked their way under her clothes, running over her skin. Thorin opened the clasps of her tunic, moving the fabric aside to kiss her neck, then her chest. He paused and looked up at her, smiling mischievously. "No Elves around to interrupt this time," he said. Kaylea smiled back at him, she hooked a finger into the mithril breastplate he was wearing.

"How quickly can you get out of this?" She asked playfully. Although years had passed since they last saw each other, as soon as they were in each other's arms it was as if all that time vanished. The intimacy between them only strengthened with time.

Thorin chuckled. "You will still beat me, even with all your weapons."

Kaylea stepped back and pulled her tunic over her head then bent to remove her knives. Thorin watched her as he removed his armor and the impenetrable woven garments Kaylea had given him, piling them on the floor next to the bed. When he was down to his undergarment he moved over next to her, putting one knee on the bed. She was still wearing the tight sleeveless top and shorts that were her underwear. He ran his fingers along the chain that held her wedding rings, rolling them between his fingers, then along her jaw to turn her face up towards him. Kaylea felt the touch of his hand through her whole body, reminding her how much she missed him when she was away.

"Do you know what you do to me, my love?" Thorin asked softly. Kaylea did not answer, instead she drew him close and kissed his chest, starting on one side and working her way across. Kaylea loved the warm, earthy taste of him. Her tongue circled his nipples, her hands lightly tracing the muscles, around his sides and into the back of his underwear. Thorin caught his breath, the touch of her lips on his skin like sparks dancing across his body.

"You have lost weight," Kaylea said, she started to work her way down with her lips, pulling the laces that held up his underclothes with her teeth. Thorin playfully pushed her back on the bed with a smile. He was already so close, if she started with that he wouldn't last two minutes. Tonight he wanted to take his time. He moved down and kissed her stomach then started working her shirt up, moving his lips up her body as he went. When Thorin pulled her shirt over her head Kaylea reached down to slide her hands into his undergarments but he sidled out of her reach. Now he started with her underwear, slowly rolling it down kissing her as he went. When he reached her knees he pulled her underwear off, then his own.

Kaylea was sopping wet when he entered her. Thorin paused once inside her savoring the sensation, her body against his, the feeling of two becoming one. He kissed her deeply, passionately, Kaylea responded with her entire body, spreading her legs wider, then began to rock her hips against him. Thorin began to move, slowly at first, bringing himself up on his arms. Kaylea felt his braids tickling her neck and opened her eyes to look at him, she bit her lip to avoid crying out. When he felt Kaylea getting close, Thorin slowed down and stopped, kissing her neck, then began to move slowly again. They knew each others bodies so well now they could spend hours teasing this way.

When he stopped a third time Kaylea rolled him over and mounted him. She sat up, relishing the sensation of him inside her, shifting her hips to get him as far in as possible, though with Thorin's size it was on the edge of being painful. Slowly she began to move, Thorin could feel she was very close. He moved his hands over her body, feeling her respond. This time he caught her off guard, Kaylea arched her back, let out a long sigh that became a quiet purr in her throat. Her hands gripping his shoulders, her climax long and intense. Thorin felt her body shudder and thrust himself into her hard, climaxing right after her. He felt waves of pleasure moving through his body. He gasped, holding her hips to keep himself inside as he let the sensation flow over him. Kaylea lay forward and kissed him then moved off to the side. Thorin turned to face her, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

"I love you, my wife," he said, moving his head forward so his forehead rested on hers.

"I love you, husband," Kaylea replied, a soft smile on her lips.

Two hours later a soldier's voice came from outside the tent door. "Messengers from the Lord Aragorn to see you, sir."

"Give me a moment," Kaylea said, rolling off the bed to gather her clothes. She dressed quickly and put her hair back in a ponytail, then untied the door and stepped out into the twilight. Thorin was finishing getting dressed.

There were three soldiers waiting for her, on their livery the White Tree of Gondor. Kaylea stepped up to them. "What can I do for you, captain?" She asked.

"We have a message from Lord Aragorn, my lady" said the dark-haired soldier. He looked around at the soldiers watching them. "It should be delivered in private."

Kaylea took a breath, wondering if there was any point in trying to explain the Sardaukar command structure. As she hesitated, the captain spoke again.

"It will only take a few moments of your time, my lady," he said. "Then we need to be on our way to the Dwarf camp."

"I can save you that ride," Thorin was standing in the door of the tent, holding the flap aside. He motioned with his head for the soldiers to come in. The three of them followed Kaylea, as they entered the tent she saw their eyes all go to her sleeping pallet. The blankets twisted and hanging off, Thorin's armor in a pile next to it, and the King in just his tunic, breeches and fur boot liners.

"Your majesty, I am here to tell you both Lord Aragorn has called a council at the eighth hour in the morning. He requests you both attend," the captain said, trying to keep his mind on his errand. Arguably the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth and the _Dwarf King_? How does such a thing happen?

"Are you allowed to tell us the nature of this council?" Kaylea asked.

"He has told me only it is to plan our next move against the Enemy," the soldier replied. "I have been told to prepare my men for a march."

"Thank you, captain," Kaylea said. She held the door open as the soldiers from Gondor filed out, looking at her pallet with a wry smile. How long was it going to take before this was all over the camp?

"A march into Mordor?" Thorin mused, pouring some Dorsai liquor into two cups.

"Perhaps. The timing seems odd, so soon after the victory here," Kaylea said thoughtfully. "I wonder if there has been some word of the Ring-bearer."

"How would a march help the hobbit?"

Kaylea frowned. "The point may be to keep Sauron's attention outside of Mordor. The Ring must now be in that land, Aragorn knows we must give the bearer time to destroy it." She looked at Thorin. "I wonder if he means to march on the Morannon."

"The Black Gate! You cannot be serious."

"That is what I would do," Kaylea smiled at him.

Thorin was shocked, Surely Aragorn could not be thinking of doing something so foolish. He was absently stroking the head of Ajax who was sitting next to him, not even aware he was doing it. "I should get back to my troops." He moved to put his armor back on.

The next morning when Thorin and his son Durin arrived at Aragorn's pavilion across the Pelennor near where King Theoden had fallen, he found Kaylea outside again talking to Prince Imrahil.

"Will you not come to dinner tonight?" the Prince was asking as Thorin came up. Kaylea did not answer, instead turning to greet Thorin. She went to kneel but he caught her elbow and raised her up before she could go all the way down.

"Will you not introduce us?" He said, looking daggers at the Prince.

"Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, may I present Thorin son of Thrain, the King of Erebor. And my husband."

"Very pleased to meet you, your majesty." The Prince looked very surprised as he bowed to Thorin, then turned to Kaylea "You are the Queen of Erebor? When did this happen?"

"She is my wife but has not yet been crowned," Thorin said. "We were married quietly a few years ago. We agreed to wait until this war is decided before holding the coronation. It did not seem proper to hold a great celebration under such circumstances."

The Prince nodded. "I do agree, but I must congratulate you on your patience. I would not have been able to wait!"

"Kaylea can be very persuasive," Thorin replied, smiling at his wife. A page came out of the pavilion and motioned everyone inside.

"Time for business," the Prince said, laying a hand on Kaylea's arm "Please tell me you will dine with me tonight."

Kaylea could feel Thorin bristle at her side. 'If my King wishes," she looked a warning at him, tipping the Prince's hand off her arm.

"Of course, you both must come," the Prince said lightly, seemingly unaware of the offence Thorin had taken. "It will not be a formal affair, just a small gathering. In the Citadel." He turned to follow the others into the tent.

"Put your hackles down, husband," Kaylea said sharply. Thorin was glaring at the Prince's back.

"I will not have him touching you," he said darkly. "I do not like the way he looks at you."

"All men look at me that way, it is only because you are now outside the realm of your people that you notice it," she said patiently.

"All men look at you with desire, not all of them look at you like _that_," Thorin said, still scowling. "That man is in love with you."

"He may be, but I am not in love with him," Kaylea said. "I may be desired by many men, that does not mean I return that affection. I will admit there have been times I have used that attraction to gain the answer a question or two, but it has never gone farther than words." She looked at Thorin gravely. "Surely I have given you no reason to doubt me?"

Thorin looked down and sighed. "None at all," he looked up at her a bit sheepishly, brought a hand up to touch the side of her face. "I confess, I have used attraction for the same purposes myself a time or two. You must know a Dwarf's love is a jealous love, I cannot help myself."

Kaylea leaned in and kissed him softly, knowing she had not heard the end of this. "Let us go in and see what Aragorn has planned."

The leaders of all the armies were assembled in Aragorn's tent, along with Gandalf and a few others. Aragorn and Gandalf both made the case for a march on the Black Gate itself. Kaylea gathered from their speech the Ring-bearer was now in Mordor and must be close to his goal. As she had predicted Aragorn would try to keep Sauron's mind focused outside of Mordor, he apparently had revealed himself to the Dark Lord to make sure the bait would be taken. The combined army they would be able to muster would be small against the might of the Dark Lord, Kaylea wondered privately how many would return if the Ring-bearer was not successful. The mood was very grave, none could see how they would come back alive from this battle but all were determined to do it. The council agreed to set out for the Black Gate on the second day and the meeting broke up so all could return to their troops.

Thorin and Kaylea walked out together, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Will you ride with me on this march?" Thorin asked her as they walked toward their horses. "If we are going to our deaths I would very much like to spend my last days with my wife."

"Of course, but you are going to live through this. I will fight by your side to insure it."

Thorin paused, turning towards her. "Have you brought weapons from your Empire to aid us in this fight?"

"I have," she nodded. "I am not supposed to use them, but if it comes to it, I will. And Pilot is here, the effect a powerful telepath can have on a battle is hard to overstate"

Thorin smiled slightly, feeling the first ray of hope that they all might make it through this. "I am glad to hear it. Shall we go to dinner tonight on your black horse?"

"We do not have to go, if you would rather not. And is it appropriate for the King of Erebor to show up on the back of a horse?"

"It may not be appropriate, but there is no way I would rather arrive. Let us go," Thorin said. "It will be good to do something normal in the midst of all this, and I would very much like to see the city. I do not suppose you have anything to wear that is not black?"

Kaylea smiled at him, picturing the trunk of clothes he had probably brought with him. "I have a green tunic, similar to the blue one you like."

"Mmmmm...the one with the laces? I look forward to seeing it," Thorin said, he reached and drew her close. "Tonight I will enjoy watching these Men look at my beautiful wife and not be jealous. But I will not stand for that Prince or anyone else touching you."

"I have an idea about that," Kaylea said. Thorin kissed her then and she lost herself in the sensation for a moment. At length he drew back and she turned to pick up the reins of her horse. She looked up and saw Prince Imrahil watching them. He spurred his horse and rode away towards the city.

That evening when Kaylea rode into the Dwarf camp Thorin was waiting for her. He was clothed all in green, high-collared embroidered shirt, long coat and soft leather breeches with his wide, jeweled belt. She reined in her horse and offered him her hand to pull him up. She saw his eyes widen at the wedding rings on her finger. Thorin settled himself behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. Kaylea leaned back against him for a moment before turning her horse's head toward the White City. As they rode past the army camps Thorin noticed men pointing them out to each other, soldiers standing along the road bowed and smiled at him as if they were sharing some private joke. He heard Kaylea chuckle.

"Well, that did not take long," she said. Thorin smiled, thinking those soldiers from last night had been busy.

The city of Minas Tirith was one of the wonders of Middle Earth. Built around a sharp rock outcropping it climbed the side of the mountain hundreds of feet to the Citadel at the top. At the shattered remains of the main gate the guards challenged them, but when they saw it was Kaylea they drew back to let her pass. Thorin bade her stop at the gate and let him down. Together they walked around the opening, Kaylea could see the wheels turning in Thorin's head as he calculated the material and time it would take to repair. Lord Aragorn had asked him about it in the council tent that morning.

"We can remake it stronger than it was before," Thorin said as Kaylea pulled him up behind her. He slid his arms tightly around her waist, smiling at her wedding rings. He did love the way they looked on her finger.

Minas Tirith was a city of seven levels and seven gates, as Kaylea's horse wound his way through the city Thorin looked around curiously. There was quite a bit of damage from the battle but he could see most of the place had been uninhabited for many years.

"This place is well built," he said, when they stopped before the last gate. Horses were not allowed in the Citadel. Thorin looked out over the ramparts at the land spread out almost a thousand feet beneath him as he waited for Kaylea to see to her horse. When she returned he took her arm and they walked up the long ramp and through the last gate. The white tower reached into the sky above them, luminous in the evening light. They passed over a wide green lawn and past a bubbling fountain. A dead tree cast it's leafless branches over a still pool. Thorin gave the tree a puzzled glance then looked up at the tower, he had no idea Men were capable of this level of stonework. Dwarves could do better of course, but it was impressive. When they went through the tall doors of the tower they could hear the sounds of laughter and conversation from an open door to their left, a well-lit hall behind it. The hall was high-ceilinged and decorated with fine tapestries, a fire crackled in the wide hearth, Commanders from all the armies of Men and Elves seemed to be in attendance, though Lord Aragorn was not there. Prince Imrahil saw them come in and came to greet them.

"Welcome, your majesty! I am glad you have come," he said, then paused to stare at Kaylea. She was not wearing her black fighting clothes but a forest green tunic with embroidered designs along the edges and a low, square-cut neckline, the laces at the bottom just slightly loose, her soft black leggings tucked into her boots. She wore her hair loosely, the two braids along her temples and the braids that matched her King's adorned with mithril beads. Thorin saw the Prince's reaction and had to smile, though he did feel a bit jealous it was also gratifying to have the woman everyone desired on his arm.

"Thank you, your highness," Thorin replied, taking Kaylea's hand. "I have never before been in the White City." The Prince quickly recovered his composure and motioned for a servant to bring them some wine. Thorin and Kaylea had just started to move into the room when Gimli came up and bowed low before his King.

"Your majesty," he said gravely. He looked up at Kaylea and bowed again. "My Queen."

"I am glad to see you, kinsman!" Thorin exclaimed. "I have many questions to ask you about your journey." He put a hand on Gimli's shoulder and steered him away toward the fire where they could talk privately. Kaylea saw Legolas of the Woodland Realm was also there and made her way to him, she had a few questions of her own about the journey of the company that had accompanied the Ring-bearer.

After Kaylea and Legolas had been speaking for a time Imrahil came up, a servant behind him with fresh glasses of wine. They each took one and Legolas moved away to speak to the other Elves..

"Would you consider it terribly inappropriate if I told you I was disappointed to hear you are married?" The Prince asked. "I know we were never as close as I would have liked, but that was not from lack of trying on my part."

Kaylea smiled. "I know, your highness." She looked over at Thorin, still deep in conversation with Gimli, but watching them. "I did try to keep myself apart from you, so as not to give you the wrong impression."

The Prince sighed, looking a bit downcast. "Up until today I always thought there was some hope." He moved to put a hand on her arm, Kaylea turned aside.

"You almost lost your arm once today," she said quietly "Touch me again and you will be fighting one-handed." She could feel Thorin's eyes focused on her from across the room.

The Prince nodded. "You are quite right. Please excuse me for being so familiar," he cast at glance at Thorin. "I know he is fabulously rich but does he make you happy, my lady?"

"Deliriously," Kaylea answered. The Prince looked like he was about to turn away but he suddenly leaned in closer to her. Kaylea put a hand out to keep him back.

"I do wish you had given me that chance," he said, his eyes straying down to her neckline.

Kaylea stepped back, her face grave. "I love my husband, your highness," she began, but then Thorin was stepping between them, a hand on the Prince's chest.

"I will thank you to leave my wife alone, princeling," Thorin said, his voice full of venom.

The Prince lowered his eyes and bowed slightly to Kaylea, he looked like he was about to say something to Thorin but the look on the King's face stopped him cold. He turned quickly away. Thorin turned his glare on Kaylea.

"You asked if I had reason to doubt you, now I think that I might," his voice was low and dangerous. All eyes in the room were starting to turn toward them.

Kaylea leaned close. "We are not going to do this here in front of all these people," she hissed through her teeth. Drawing back and making her voice even and smooth, she gestured toward a door that led to the courtyard. "Let us step outside for a moment, my king."

For answer Thorin crossed his arms and planted his feet.

Kaylea leaned to whisper in his ear. "You can lead the way out to the courtyard or I will put you under my arm and carry you. Your choice."

Thorin snorted, but turned on his heel and strode to the doors on the side of the hall. He knew it was not an idle threat. As Kaylea followed him Elrohir caught her eye, smirking behind his wine glass. You were the one who wanted to marry a Dwarf.

They walked out into the crisp evening air, the stars just beginning to appear overhead. Kaylea shut the door behind her and turned to face her husband.

"You owe me an explanation," he said, crossing his arms.

Kaylea looked down, gathering her thoughts. "There really is not much to tell. I first met him many years ago, when his father was still alive. Before I met you."

"Men do not live that long."

"They do if the blood of Numenor runs in their veins," Kaylea replied. "I could see he was attracted to me, as I told you I used that to gain the answers to some questions. That was all that transpired between us. The next time I saw him was almost 30 years ago, that time I came to Erebor in midwinter. I needed an introduction to Saruman and thought I would make use of the Prince again. I had hoped to find him married, but instead he tried to pursue me. I told him I was in love with another and kept myself apart from him. That is really all there is to tell, until I came to Gondor and here he is again."

"This seems very little to justify his pursuit," Thorin said flatly. "You must be leaving something out."

"I assure you I am not," Kaylea replied. "It is the curse of the way I look that I have had to manage many unwanted suitors in my life. I thought wearing my ring and making it clear we are in love would be enough to dissuade him, but I was mistaken."

Thorin frowned at her. "And how many like him you are stringing along in your Empire? Is that why you have told no one about me?"

And there it is, Kaylea thought. She wished she could make Thorin understand, but she certainly could see why it annoyed him.

"I will never lie to you, husband. There are other Imrahils, but it has never gone beyond words with any of them." Kaylea paused, looking toward the mountains. "I have already told you why I cannot speak about us. You do not know Blackwolf, he is dangerous and ruthless. He protects this planet from the Empire, which is no small thing. Because he is the sole gatekeeper it is in his power to ban me from this place forever."

"But why would he do that?" Thorin asked. "This is what I do not understand. Is it because I am a Dwarf?"

Kaylea nodded. "It is partly that, but it is also because no father believes any man is good enough for his daughter."

"He is your _father_?!" Thorin was shocked.

Kaylea smiled, inclining her head. "In a way. He created me."

"With genetic engineering?" Thorin asked, then put his fingers to his temples with a startled look.

Kaylea's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

Thorin shook his head. "From Pilot, I suppose. I seem to always be discovering things he put in my head." Thorin blinked, concentrating. "Is this really possible?"

"Yes. Blackwolf is one of the foremost genetic engineers, his designs are much in demand. My brothers Kensie and Ian are also his creations. He does consider us his children."

"So, this is why you serve him."

"I would not be surprised if loyalty to him was built into my personality. I certainly do not like him very much." Kaylea clasped her hands together. "We have a very contentious relationship. I resent the power he has over me, he resents that I will not always obey him. Over the years we have built a system of trading favors for favors. Blackwolf's currency is information, which I need to plan campaigns. He needs my army to achieve his goals. Right now he owes me many favors, enough for me to bargain for the means to travel freely here, but if I tell him about you it is a weapon he can hold over me to do his bidding forever, or he might just never let me return because he can." Kaylea stepped forward, putting her hands on Thorin's arm. "I love you as I have never loved anyone in my long life. I cannot lose you, it would destroy me." She could feel the tears in her eyes, the thought of losing Thorin opened up a bottomless pit of despair in her heart. How could she make him understand?

Her emotion moved Thorin as her words could not, his face finally softening. He could hear the truth in her words. This business of not telling her family grated on him, but at the same time he felt he would never really understand her until he had lived in her world. She had promised everything would change when this war was over and it was fast coming to a close. Thorin reached to wipe the tears from her cheek. "I would rather die than be separated from you," he said. "This is why I am so angry that you have told no one about us, it makes me think you are planning to leave me. I could not bear that."

Kaylea took a deep breath. "I would hardly leave your side, if I had a choice. Will you not trust me, just a while longer? Please, husband."

"Patience is not my strong suit," Thorin said with a soft smile. "And I have already been waiting long." He brought her head down to his and kissed her, feeling his anger start to fade as he enfolded her in his arms. Neither wanted to stop, but after a time Thorin drew back and held his forehead to hers.

"I am still angry with you," he said, looking into her eyes.

Kaylea smiled. "I know." She traced the buttons on his shirt with her finger. "Perhaps we can work this out later tonight?"

Thorin smiled. "Do not tempt me, I am planning on being angry with you for a while. Let us go in to dinner."

A long table had been set in the adjoining hall. The Prince sat at one end, the sons of Elrond at his right, Thorin and Kaylea sat across from each other in the center. Gimli claimed the seat next to Thorin so they could continue their conversation, Kaylea had an idea what it might be about but she would let Thorin tell her in his own time. Elrohir had switched seats so he could sit next to her.

"So, you and and the King are fighting?" He asked, smirking behind his wine glass.

Kaylea looked sideways at the Elf. "We are going to continue the conversation later," she said, leaning in conspiratorially. "I may have to get out my riding crop."

Elrohir grimaced, holding up a hand. "Spare me! You are always adding to the things I would rather not know about Thorin Oakenshield." He sipped at his wine and turned the conversation to the coming march.

The mood in the room was subdued, but the food was plentiful and the wine flowed freely. Halfway through the meal the subject of the destroyed gates of the city came up. The Prince repeated Thorin's words that the King Under the Mountain had skill in his kingdom to rebuild it.

Eomer leaned over to one of his captains. "From what I hear that is not all he is good at," he remarked with a grin.

Kaylea smiled at Eomer from across the table and reached for the euer to pour herself more wine. The blue stone of her ring flashed in the lamplight. "What is the matter, horse-master?" She asked. "Surprised to find out that Dwarves have skill in their hands for things other than mining and working metal?" She gave him a wicked grin. "And not all of him is small."

This last remark prompted some eye rolling and laughter, lightening the mood at the table. Every eye in the room found its way to the King, who was pointedly inspecting his fingernails and almost visibly growing taller. He looked up innocently at the lords around him, many had noticed he also wore a ring with a blue stone. Imadril did not smile, his eyes were downcast, betraying his deep sadness.

II. MORIA

The last stand of the Army of the West at the Black Gate has been described at length in another text, there is not much that can be added to that account. If the reader is interested to learn how the day was won it is best to read it there. The army of Erebor and the Sardaukar contributed much to the ability of the Army of the West to hold its ground against the vast might of Sauron until the Ring was destroyed and his power broken at last.

Two days after the Black Gate Thorin was sitting down to dinner in Kaylea's tent at the Sardaukar camp. After the defeat of Sauron the armies had pulled back to Ithilien to treat their wounded and recover their dead. The armies of Erebor and Dorsai had often camped next to each other as each held themselves a bit apart from the armies of men and they spoke the same language. Now all was in readiness to depart, the Armies of Men and Elves would return to Gondor, Thorin and his men would head North to the Lonely Mountain. The King did not see any reason to return to Gondor just to see Aragorn crowned, not when his army was already several days into the march home.

Sitting around the table in Kaylea's tent were her brothers, her aide, and the Kzin, Pilot Ahk-Set. Elrohir was also there, catching up with his friends from the Empire. Thorin had come to know Kaylea's brothers over the course of the march to the Black Gate. For twins it was hard to find two men less alike. Both had fine features, black hair and grey eyes, but the similarities ended there. Kensie was always smiling and had an easy manner that put all around him at ease. Ian was silent and grim, the largest man Thorin had ever seen and a legendary fighter among the Dorsai. Thorin had seen for himself he fought with an almost berserker rage that none could withstand. Of course these two men and Kaylea were not really related in the conventional were all products of Lord Blackwolf's genetic engineering program, which Kaylea had explained to him but even with Pilot's help he still had trouble grasping. This Lord Blackwolf could somehow make people, decide ahead of time what they would look like and bring them into the world without need of the womb of a woman. It was the most utterly fantastic thing Kaylea had told him about her world. But when he looked at the three of them he could see they shared a kind of flawlessness that ordinary men lacked.

Around the table there was quite a bit of talk about the defeat of Sauron and what was in store now for Middle Earth. Kaylea was the only one among the Dorsai who travelled there regularly so she had to fill in many details for her brothers. Thorin put in a few words here and there but his mind was already on his journey home.

"And what is on your mind this evening, your majesty?" Ian suddenly asked him. "You seem very grim for one who has just taken part in a great victory."

Thorin smiled wryly. "I have been thinking about what I might accomplish on my way home, if I could persuade you to join us."

Kaylea looked at him thoughtfully. "Moria."

Thorin nodded. The tale Gimli had told about his journey through that city had been much retold through the Dwarves' camp, many were once again turning their minds to reclaiming that great kingdom. "The scores of Men and Elves have been settled, those of my people have not. I am thinking the time to go is now, when I have an army in the field to do it."

Elrohir was the first to disagree. "Durin's Bane may be gone, but that place is still a stronghold of goblins and their allies. And there are other, fouler things in the deep places under that city. Moria is vast, even with a much larger army the chance of victory would be slight."

"I do not need a larger army, not if the Sardaukar come. And bring him," Thorin pointed at Pilot. "I would wager he could wipe out half the goblins before we ever set foot in the place."

The Kzin smiled, showing just the tips of his pointed teeth. Among his kind a smile was a challenge.

"I do not know Moria, except as a name on a map," Kensie said. "Is there a short version of the story you can tell us?"

Thorin shook his head. He told the story as briefly as he could, the glory of the greatest of the Dwarf kingdoms, the coming of the Balrog, the battle of Azanulbizar, the death of his grandfather and ending with the quest of Balin to reclaim the kingdom.

Ian nodded solemnly. "So, for you it is personal."

Thorin took a breath. "Yes."

Ian shrugged. "I am up for it," he looked at Kaylea. "Can you sell it to Blackwolf?"

Kaylea frowned. "I think so. Tell him we are doing clean-up or something." She leaned forward on her elbows. "The codes are open-ended. This will add three or four more months."

Thorin looked at her, a slight smile on his lips. "For your soldiers perhaps, you will be staying longer. You are coming back to Erebor with me."

Everyone at the table straightened up in surprise, looking from Thorin to Kaylea and back, wondering how she was going to respond. Elrohir and Pilot exchanged knowing glances.

Kaylea's eyebrows shot up. "I am?"

"You promised me a wedding when Sauron was defeated. Now I get to put a crown on your head."

Elrohir laughed. "I believe Glorfindel is still in Rivendell," he said. "Shall I send a message to my father's house?"

Thorin smiled and shook his head. "No, this time I will have my cousin perform the ceremony."

"_This time_?" Kensie asked, astonished. "So, there was a first time! I thought that was just a camp rumor."

"They were married privately in Erebor, almost three years ago now," Elrohir said, smiling at the memory. "The King backed her into a corner masterfully, you should have been there. And she did promise him a proper wedding, I will attest to it."

"If you are getting married, it should be at Tor Graham," Ian said gravely.

Kaylea held up her hands. "Peace! I thought the plan was to wait until after I could secure access from Blackwolf before we would make the announcement and hold the coronation, but I admit I did say after the defeat of Sauron. If it is the King's wish to hold the wedding now, then so be it." She looked defiantly at Thorin, she did not appreciate him ambushing her like this. "And when I get things settled we will have a proper Dorsai ceremony at Tor Graham."

Kensie and Ian gave each other a knowing glance. They had never before seen Kaylea let herself be maneuvered like that, it seemed she and the King were evenly matched.

Thorin smiled widely at her. "I will be my great privilege to marry you as many times as you want, my love."

Many days later the army of Erebor was camped in the vale before the gates of what was once the greatest Dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth. Two thousand and five hundred had marched South to meet the forces of the Dark Lord before the gates of Gondor, two hundred returned now in wagons to Erebor to be laid to rest in the deep halls of stone. With them went another two hundred, those too sorely wounded to help with the assault on Moria and others to tend to them and manage the wagons. The Sardaukar took their place with their peerless weapons and fierce wolves. The Dwarves now camped under the mountains looked to the gates of Moria with grim determination. At last they would finally take back their great city and see an end to the hated goblins that had occupied it for so long. As they had marched around Mirkwood they had cut a number of trees which they were now fashioning into a wide bridge to span the moat to the Second Hall. They knew from Gimli's tale the original bridge had been destroyed in Gandalf's battle with the Balrog.

On the night before the assault on Moria the commanders of the Dwarf and Sardaukar forces met in the large tent in the Sardaukar camp to hold a final strategy session. The King was there with his son Durin, Kaylea and her brothers and Pilot. Durin had been a bit startled the first time he saw the Kzin without his cloak, but he had become used to him in the last few days. He no longer jumped when the large cat-creature spoke and was now fairly certain it was not going to eat him. Right now he found himself fascinated by the large, three dimensional map of Moria that was suspended over the table.

"I still cannot believe the size of this place," Ian was saying. " With these weapons it is going to take months to clear it."

"We do not have to look into every corner," Thorin said. "We only need to clear these three areas," he pointed at the map. "These main halls and these first two wards. This city was built for defense." Everyone could see that with those areas cleared there were only five entrances to guard to the other halls. "Then we can clear the other parts of the city one by one. This was Balin's plan, and he lived here for many years."

"But he was ultimately unsuccessful," Kaylea pointed out.

"He did not have an army with him, and Balin's main goal was to reopen the works," Thorin said. "He was perhaps too eager in that regard. I do not believe he spent as much time clearing the city as he should." And now the Balrog is gone, he thought to himself.

"How many goblins are in there?" Kensie asked, looking at Pilot. The Kzin took a deep breath, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"Thousands upon thousands," he replied. "And orcs, and trolls."

"Can you take them out with a blast?" Kensie asked.

Pilot shook his head. "I cannot focus those. I would take out the Dwarves too."

Thorin looked over at the Kzin with a startled glance. Did he just say he could kill every living thing in Moria at once? And the Dwarf army at the same time?

"We will go in through this entrance," Kaylea was saying, indicating a spot high to the east of the gate. The tunnel leading to it could be plainly seen, it ended just outside the Second Hall. The plan was to take a small force in with Pilot to hold it until the gap to the First Hall could be spanned.

"The door will be invisible," Thorin said. There would be no way to open it from the outside.

Kaylea smiled. "Let us worry about that, your majesty." She looked at Pilot. "You said there are not many goblins in the upper halls."

The Kzin nodded. "None at all," he said. "I imagine they can move up those tunnels pretty quick." He shook his head. "It is hard for me to read them all, there is something in the rock of this place shielding them."

"No doubt they are living in the lower works and the mines, far from any light," Durin put in.

"Is there light in the upper halls, as in Erebor?" Kaylea asked, looking again at the map.

Thorin nodded. "I am sure there were many lightwells though most, if not all, have been blocked up."

Kensie looked thoughtful. "Might be worth sending a few men to open those wells. If there are as many goblins in there as Pilot says we can use any advantage."

Thorin was going to say they would have to know where the wells were, but then he saw them on the computer's map which showed even small details. He watched it rotate around in front of him, he had known Moria was a great city, but even he had not quite realized the scale of the place.

After the meeting broke up Kaylea walked back with Thorin to his tent, Durin went to go over the last instructions with the troops. Not far from where Thorin had pitched his tent was the grassy slope that descended to the Mirrormere, the deep blue lake that the Dwarves called Kheled-zaram. The encircling mountains reflected in its still surface. Kaylea had seen many in the army stand at the weathered stone and look into the lake, but she had not seen Thorin do so.

"Is there a reason you do not gaze into the lake, husband?"

Thorin looked grim. "If we retake Moria, I will look. Not before." Kaylea could sense there was some old pain associated with the lake, she did not press him. Thorin held the tent door open for her, glad they would have some privacy this evening. It was the first time since they had left Ithilien. Ajax pushed past him and curled up on the bed.

"Off of there," Thorin told him. "We are going to be using that."

Kaylea smiled at his hurt look as Ajax got up and moved to the rug by the door. She put her arms around Thorin and drew him to her.

"Tomorrow you will finish the quest started by your grandfather," she said, smoothing the hair away from his face. "This has been a long time coming for your people."

"This is the third time we have attempted to reclaim Moria. With you at my side, this time we will be successful," Thorin replied. "Was Pilot being serious? Could he really kill everything in there at once?"

Kaylea's face took on a solemn look, as if at some old memory. "I once saw a Kzin telepath take out half the population of a planet. We had no idea of the true power of telepaths until the Rim Wars. Our telepaths had always kept the extent of their powers hidden, though even the weakest Kzin is many times stronger than any human one. Pilot will use the same techniques he used at the Black Gate, they are much more precise."

"I am glad he is fighting with us," Thorin said. He leaned in to kiss her neck, pulling the laces on her tunic. For the rest of the evening he wanted to spend his full attention on his wife.

Before dawn the next morning Kaylea and Thorin climbed the side of the mountain to the hidden door that would take them to the Second Hall. With Kaylea were Ian, Pilot and nine more of her soldiers. Thorin had brought thirty of his most seasoned fighters. It seemed to him a small number to hold the Hall, but with the Sardaukar hopefully it could be done. They reached the spot where the door was supposed to be, finding nothing but a wall of stone, set back in a wide space on the side of the mountain. Two of the Dorsai set to work immediately. They put on odd-looking spectacles that covered their eyes completely and drew the outline of a tall door on the wall with some kind of thin, sticky rope. They then pulled back to the edge of the clearing to wait with the others. The plan was for both this small force and the main army led by Durin to attack at the same time, just as the first rays of sun reached the gate below. High on the mountain, the sun hit them first. As they waited for the light to reach the gate the soldiers readied their weapons as the wolves armored up. The Dwarves who had not seen this up close watched curiously as the armor flowed out of the collars of the animals. There was a long, quiet moment of anticipation.

"Go!" Ian said, watching the sun hit the gate and the army begin to stream in below them. The rectangle on the stone wall crumbled silently to dust, revealing a dark passage leading downward. The Dwarves all gasped, their minds immediately thinking of another use for that rope. The Sardaukar went first, Ian and Kaylea leading the way. Thorin followed with his men. The passage was quite long and took several turns before opening into a wide corridor leading into the Hall. There had been a second door at the bottom which the soldiers had also blown. The vanguard of the army was already approaching the ruined bridge from the other side when Thorin led his men out into the Hall. Kaylea's men must have cleared every lightwell because the place was bathed in morning light, the Dwarves could not stop themselves from marvelling at the sight. The main hall was huge, many times the size of the Hall of Kings in Erebor. The columns were cunningly worked, the vaulted ceiling carved and inlaid with colored stone.

"Here they come," Kaylea said. Thorin then realized the sound he was hearing was drums from somewhere deep below the city. There was the orange glow of torches and the sound of many feet coming up the wide corridors at the back of the hall. His men quickly went to help secure the bridge that the main army was now moving into place, they had brought long spikes and hammers just for this purpose. As the goblin army poured out of the tunnels, they hesitated at the light in the Hall, but were pressed forward by those behind them. Pilot tossed his cloak aside and strode forward to confront the horde, his pink ears folded against his head, the end of his long tail twitching.

Thorin looked at Kaylea and Ian, expecting them to follow the telepath, but they remained where they were. Kaylea saw his look of surprise and smiled.

"Give him some space to work," she said. "Pick up the stragglers." Her men fanned out in a semicircle some distance behind the Kzin.

Thorin watched as the Kzin looked down, apparently concentrating. When he looked up every goblin in the Hall fell over dead.

"I hope he is planning to leave a few for us," it was Durin who had just come across the bridge to join his father. There was a sudden outcry behind them, the goblins had opened a passage to the First Hall and were were pouring out trying to cut the Dwarf army in two. Durin turned to run back across the bridge, Pilot looked over his shoulder. Thorin assumed those goblins were now also dead, it seemed Kaylea had not over exaggerated the abilities of the Kzin. Another wave poured into the hall, with them came cave trolls. Pilot looked at Kaylea, who nodded back.

"He is going to concentrate on the trolls, they are harder to kill so some of these goblins are going to get past him," she said to Thorin. Six of the Dorsai moved to form a circle around the Kzin, the rest of them prepared to hit the goblin army, the wolves ran in grabbing goblins and shaking the life from them.

From that moment on it was grim and bloody work. Wave after wave of goblins hit the Dwarves in the Hall, many simply dropped over dead as Pilot seized their minds, the others the Dwarves and Sardaukar slew until the corpses were piled high and the floors were slick with blood. The Dwarves had acquitted themselves well in the Army of the West, but this was their fight. Their hatred of the goblins was deep and bitter. It was late in the afternoon when the fighters finally had a respite, for the first time that day no wave of goblins appeared to replace the slain. Kaylea and Thorin leaned on their swords and looked at each other. Pilot came over, wiping blood off his black four-fingered hands with a cloth. Thorin had seen the Kzin could kill his enemies just as effectively with his long claws as with his mind.

"That is almost all they are going to throw at us now," Pilot said. "The rest have gone deep." He pointed at the tunnel on the north side of the hall. "About two hundred orcs are about to come up that passage," he said. "I am going to put them to work carrying all these bodies out. Pass the word along to your men if you would, your majesty."

Thorin nodded to the Kzin, then called a nearby Dwarf to pass the word. He turned to watch as the orcs came into the Hall and threw down their weapons, each grabbed two or three dead goblins and headed for the bridge.

Just as the first orcs reached the bridge a shout went up from the First Hall. Another company of orcs had come up the side passage, Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other. Durin was up there. Kaylea looked quickly at Pilot.

The Kzin shook his head. "There is something in the rock up there shielding them from me. I did not see them coming and now I am holding all these orcs."

Thorin and Kaylea took off running across the bridge and up the stairs to the upper Hall. Ian and eight other Sardaukar followed. The Dwarves had set up a defensive line but the orcs were pressing them hard. More Dwarves followed Thorin to reinforce them, and the Sardaukar drove into the orcs from one side, collapsing their formation. Thorin had just joined the fight when he looked to the side to see a cave troll leap out of the passage and knock his son to the ground with his mace, then land a blow on his back. The troll raised his mace again to strike, but Kaylea was faster and threw herself over the unconscious Durin. The creature's mace hit her hard with a metallic sounding thud. Ajax launched himself at the creature, holding his arm back so he could not strike another blow. The troll moved to brush the wolf off, giving Thorin time to get there and with a boost from Aramsham take off the creature's head, thankful once again for the sword Kaylea had given him. Thorin saw Kaylea roll off Durin grimacing in pain, one of her soldiers was there to haul her to her feet, another picked up Durin and they retreated from the battle towards the lower hall. Thorin turned to the attacking orcs, his face dark with anger. Moria had already cost him his father and grandfather, now the orcs had injured two who he loved most in the world. He shouted at his men to renew their attack and jumped into the fray like a man possessed, cutting down orcs to either side of him. Seeing the King leading the charge the Dwarves rallied and quickly beat the attack back. When the last orc had been slain Thorin directed his men to seal up the passage, there would be no more surprise attacks. Then his thoughts swiftly turned to his son and his wife, he headed to the Second Hall to find them. He passed a wide entry to a kind of eating hall, the tables there now covered with the wounded, Dwarvish and Dorsai healers moving amongst them. Past that door was a smaller one with two Sardaukar standing in front of it. One of them saw him coming and opened the door. It was a sort of office, furnished with desks and chairs. Durin was laid out face down on a wide desk, a Dorsai standing next to him doing something with a slim instrument between what looked like two large polished metal spiders.

Thorin rushed to his son. "He lives?"

The soldier nodded. "He will be some time healing. Broken ribs, collapsed lung, several vertebrae in his spine were fractured. One more like that would have killed him, but he will live" he nodded to the two spidery machines. Their slender arms holding long cuts in his son's back open while working inside with several legs. Thorin suddenly thought this is what Kaylea had probably used on him at the Battle of the Five Armies, more marvels from her world.

"Where is Kaylea?" The Dorsai gestured behind him with his head. Thorin walked around the desk to find her stretched out on the floor, eyes closed, arms clasped over her chest.

Alarmed, he knelt beside her. "My love! Are you injured?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "No, my king. Just need a few moments to catch my breath. That thing packed a punch."

"I daresay Durin would not be alive if you had not been there," Thorin stroked her hair, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Never better," Kaylea closed her eyes again. "I assume you took care of those orcs?" Thorin nodded, then sat on the floor holding her hand, he looked up at the soldier standing beside his son. "How badly was she hit?"

"Could have been worse," the Dorsai said, not looking up from his task. "The armor took most of the blow. Cracked a couple ribs, internal bruising. She is going to be sore."

Kaylea chuckled. "If you can feel pain, it means you are not dead, right soldier?."

"Yes, sir." The soldier grinned.

Thorin shook his head, the Dorsai had the oddest sense of humor. Kaylea opened her eyes again, she reached up to touch Thorin's beard.

"You have won a great victory today," she said. "You should be out in the Hall celebrating."

"How can I celebrate when two people more important to me than any kingdom lie here injured?" Thorin shook his head. "I belong here with you, my love."

"You belong out there with your people," Kaylea replied. "Right now they are looking for you. Where is he? Where is the King of Moria?"

Thorin frowned at her. "Let them look. I will not leave you."

"Odin's beard!" Kaylea swore softly, giving him an exasperated look. She held up a hand. "Help me up, husband." Thorin frowned but stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Kaylea grimaced in pain as she straightened up, took a deep breath. Thorin looked at her concerned, he did not know what 'internal bruising' was, but it did not sound good. He moved close to her side, steading her with his hands.

"You should rest," he said seriously. Kaylea smiled wryly at him.

"I was resting, you are the one who will not leave me to it." She looked over at Durin, the surgery units had closed up the wound they had been working on along his spine and were working on his side now. "What is his status?"

"Vertebrae fractures are repaired, doing the ribs and the lung now, sir," the soldier replied. "He will be in bed a few days. When I am done here I will move him to the infirmary."

"You did reset the protocols?" Kaylea actually felt that giving boosterspice to Thorin was the best mistake she had ever made, but it should not be repeated.

"Yes, sir"

Kaylea nodded, then headed to the door. She pulled it open and motioned for Thorin to go through. As soon as he walked into the Hall shouts went up around him. "The King! The King!" The Dwarves crowded around him, reaching out to touch him. Thorin smiled as he moved between them. Kaylea hung back, letting the Dwarves sweep their King away. The Hall was a buzz of activity. Pilot's orcs were rapidly clearing the bodies of the fallen, he was sitting against the wall nearby watching them. The Dwarves had already brought stone from the side passage in the First Hall and were repairing and enlarging the broken bridge. Many Dwarves were wandering the Hall marvelling at the stonework. As Kaylea came out the door of the office she saw movement at the back of the Hall, Ian and a group of her soldiers disappeared down a tunnel, no doubt off to hunt some monsters. She went to stand beside Pilot, leaning against the wall to stay upright. The Kzin glanced up at her with tired eyes, he looked like he could use a few hours sleep.

Thorin was making his way to a large piece of fallen stone, he jumped up on it so he could be seen across the Hall. As the Dwarves became aware the King was among them they stopped what they were doing and gathered to listen.

"Today we have won a great victory," Thorin began. A number of shouts went up around him, he held up his hands for quiet. "It is only the first step in reclaiming this great city, there is still much work to be done. Today we rejoice, we have taken back these halls, never again will we desert them!"

There was much shouting of agreement at this. Calls of "Hail the King!" "Hail the King of Moria!" rose from the crowd. Again, Thorin put up his hands for silence.

"I will not be King in Moria," he said. There was much muttering at this, but Thorin spoke over it. "There is too much grief in this city for me. Even now I cannot look at these walls without thinking what they cost my father and grandfather. And it is a young man's task to rebuild this great place." At this there was much laughter, as Thorin now looked the same age as his eldest son. He smiled at the assembled Dwarves. "I know I do not look my age, but I feel it in my bones. I have devoted my life to Erebor. I will remain King there and Thror will rule there after me. This kingdom will be Durin's task to rule." There was more muttering at this, but also many sounds of agreement. Durin was well-liked by all and his bravery this day could not be questioned.

Thorin looked out at the assembled Dwarves. "I believe we still have a few kegs of whiskey in the wagons, lets us pass out a measure to all here tonight and drink to those that gave their lives for Khazad-dum. Because of their sacrifice we will be able to once again make this city the wonder of Middle Earth!" There was a great shout at this and Thorin jumped down, his men crowded around. The King spoke to each and thanked them for their bravery.

Voices were starting to rise from the crowd. "Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen!" "The Queen, the Queen!" Kaylea saw Thorin look over their heads at her, she straightened up willing the pain away.

"You're up," Pilot said wryly. Kaylea smiled at him and started to walk towards Thorin, The shouts continued as she made her way to join him. She held her arms out as she moved through the crowd, letting the Dwarves touch her and guide her towards the King. She did her best to keep from wincing when she was slapped on the back. When she reached Thorin he stepped forward and took her hands in his.

"Erebor has no Queen," he said, smiling at his wife. "She has not yet been crowned."

"A crown does not make a Queen," said a grey-haired Dwarf standing next to him. "Make no mistake, your majesty, Queen Shurri is well remembered by all and we love the princes and princess as if they were our own, but those of us who have been with you since the Battle of the Five Armies know you would have preferred a different woman wore that crown."

Thorin looked down, smiling crookedly. "I suppose that is not much of a secret," he said. He looked up at Kaylea before him. "Erebor has been too long without a Queen. Soon we will return there and be married in a proper ceremony. Then I will put that crown on your head you have refused for so long." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. A great shout went up from the Dwarves around them. "Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen!"

The old Dwarf laughed. "Much as my heart wishes to stay here, I will return to Erebor just to see that!"

III. THE HALLS OF KHAZAD-DUM

The next few days in Moria passed in a flurry of activity. As the Dwarves moved through the city they found it had been long abandoned. Goblins may have dwelt there once but it had not been occupied in many years, the Dwarves clearing it found only empty streets and dwellings. Thorin thought that perhaps it was the losses the goblins had taken at the Battle of the Five Armies that had led them to abandon the city, but there was no way to know for certain. Khazad-dum was constructed in a series of wards, making the city easy to defend as the inhabitants could retreat from one area to the next. Those wards closest to the Halls were cleared in the first days and the Dwarves immediately began repairs to make it habitable again. Others cleared lightwells, closed up all the goblin-made tunnels and cleared the way to the tombs beneath so those that had fallen retaking Moria could be laid to rest there. Here also were laid those who had died in the last attack on Balin's folk who were found in the records room above the Second Hall. Repairs were started on the wide road that led to the city gates, the wagons that had traveled to Erebor would soon be returning with supplies and those who wanted to help with rebuilding the great city.

As the Dwarves moved into Moria they spent much time marvelling at the wonders of the place. Erebor was a great city and under King Thorin it had been much expanded and improved but in Moria they saw the work of centuries of the finest Dwarf craftsmen. Wide streets supported by columns carved like trees that arched overhead, city plazas with elaborate fountains, huge buildings of colored stone decorated with detailed carving and statuary. Thorin wandered the city amazed. Privately he wondered if his people would ever be numerous enough again to return Khazad-dum to its former glory.

The Sardaukar meanwhile occupied themselves with clearing out the lower levels. The mines went on for many miles, stretching all the way through the mountains. Many of the Dwarves were especially eager to see the mines, but Thorin forbade them. First they must make the city habitable again, he said. Then make sure it was secure and could be defended before they began any new works. Thorin knew if his people went into the mines they would quickly lose interest in hunting down goblins, he asked Kaylea to set her soldiers to the task. Kaylea was happy to oblige, she had promised her men a monster hunt and it did make the job easier as the Sardaukar could work in full tactical armor. Using their full range of weapons, scanners and flight capabilities they sent the remaining goblins running for their lives, heading for other strongholds further north in the mountains.

Three days after the battle of the Halls a messenger came to the Sardaukar camp outside the city gate to tell Kaylea that Prince Durin was asking for her. She found it rather surprising, but let the Dwarf soldier lead her to the infirmary where the Prince was still recuperating.

Prince Durin was sitting up in bed, talking to several Dwarves sitting around him. He saw Kaylea come in and bade them to leave. When they had gone she took a seat beside him. It still surprised Kaylea how much Durin looked like his father, the same eyes, the same jaw. Durin wore a longer beard and different braids in his hair, but he was almost a mirror image of the King.

"You are looking much better, your highness," she said. "You should be up and around in a day or so."

"Thank you, my lady," Durin replied, looking at his hands. "I hear that I have you to thank for saving my life. I want to apologize for the way I have treated you, I have said many unkind things."

Kaylea shook her head. "As I once told you, I am happy to lay down my life for yours. That is a soldier's duty. There is no apology needed, your highness."

"Yes, there is," Durin replied, looking up at her. "I always blamed you for my mother and father not loving each other, but that was not your fault. They were never close, I think I always knew that, but I still resented you."

Kaylea regarded him seriously. "You watched your mother die in that accident. I cannot imagine how hard that must have been. It was only natural for you to direct that anger at me"

Durin shook his head. "No, it was unfair to you to do so. My father has loved you for a very long time, you captured his heart long before he even met mother." He paused and held out his hand to her. "Will you forgive me?"

Kaylea clasped his hand in hers. "Of course."

"Thank you," Durin said, very relieved. "I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He looked down, smoothing his sheet. "I know you have been a valued advisor to my father, any advice for me as it appears I am to rule over this kingdom?"

Kaylea frowned at him. "The King did not tell you he would make you King of Moria?"

"No," Durin said, shaking his head. "It was quite a surprise when I woke up after being injured. I thought he would reign here, and my brother Thror in Erebor."

"Reclaiming Moria was the dream of his grandfather, not Thorin himself. I think he saw this as finishing what Thror started, but his home will always be Erebor." Kaylea smiled at the prince. "I would take this as a sign of the confidence your father has in you, to entrust the greatest of all Dwarf kingdoms to your care. Follow his example and you will do well. Place more value on your subjects than on the jewels of the earth, surround yourself with experts and take their advice, deal with everyone fairly from the lowest miner to the greatest kings, and honor your word."

Durin smiled at her. "Wise words, I will remember them well. And what about you, my lady, are you ready to be crowned Queen of Erebor? I hear the whole city is abuzz with the preparations."

"Really?" This was news to Kaylea, Thorin had said nothing of the kind.

Durin looked abashed. "I hope I have not revealed some great secret! My father has been much in contact with his sister through the ravens, the crown is being made and the ceremony arranged. I thought you knew."

Kaylea smiled warmly at him. "I do now. Thank you, your highness, I am not fond of surprises. Perhaps we could keep this between us?"

Durin laughed. "Of course, it will be our secret!" He looked past Kaylea's shoulder to the door, his face becoming suddenly serious. Kaylea turned to see Thorin coming across the room towards them. He stopped beside her chair, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope my son is being polite," he said, glowering at the Prince.

Kaylea turned to look up at him. "Yes. You will be glad to hear we are friends now."

Thorin looked from one to the other of them skeptically. "That is good news." He looked at Kaylea."How soon will we be able to go into the mines? There are many anxious to start work on the forges. I confess I am very curious to see them myself."

"We have a couple more days work, husband," Kaylea replied. She looked back at Durin. "When you are up and around the two of you can join us for a journey through the mines to the other side of the mountains. I understand we need to get the streams running through the city again."

Durin's eyes lit up at this. "I am already nearly recovered, thanks to your excellent medicine. I will be ready to accompany you, I am anxious to see the extent of this kingdom I have been given to rule."

Two days later the party that was to pass through the mines of Moria was assembling at the start of a wide tunnel that led to the forges. It was almost forty miles to the other side where the Sirannon once flowed out of the city, beside the West door. They knew from Gimli's account that the door was destroyed, the river dammed and some foul creature lived in the resulting lake. Moria had once had the river and several streams rushing through it, powering much of the machinery of the city. Now there was standing water in many places and the machines were idle. Readying themselves for the journey were Kaylea and five of her soldiers, including Ian and Aramsham. Thorin and Durin were accompanying them along with Farlin, another of their kin. Farlin was one of the best ax-fighters Thorin had ever seen, and also a mining engineer. He told Thorin he would have to put him in irons to keep him from being the first to see the fabled forges.

When all was ready the party started down the tunnel, the wolves trotted ahead and Ian led the way with two soldiers, the Dwarves followed with Thorin at the back just in front of Kaylea. The rest of her squad brought up the rear. Thorin noticed the Sardaukar were all wearing some kind of lightweight spectacles that wrapped over their eyes. He turned to Kaylea and tapped his temple.

"Do you have some of those for us?"

Kaylea chuckled. "I understood Dwarves could see in the dark."

"Better than Men or Elves and the dark does not bother us, but with those I wager you have the advantage."

Aramsham, who had been listening, tapped Kaylea on the shoulder and held up three pairs of tactical glasses. Kaylea took them with a smile, he always thought of everything. She passed them on to Thorin, who handed them to Farlin and his son. When he put them on Thorin almost stopped dead in his tracks. The tunnel was illuminated as if by daylight, he could see every detail clearly. Ahead of him Farlin burst out laughing.

"I hope you are not expecting me to give these back!" He exclaimed.

They walked for almost an hour before the tunnel suddenly opened up into a huge space, the ceiling disappearing overhead, the great forges of Moria lined up on one side. Soft light from distant lightwells filtered into the vast space, giving it a somewhat haunted look. The Dwarves rushed forward, climbing into the forges and looking them over carefully, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Well, we lost them," Kaylea said with a smile. "We will be here for awhile, take a load off." The soldiers put down their packs and sat on them to wait. It was almost two hours before the Dwarves returned, their faces full of excitement. Thorin at least was apologetic.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "The forges of Moria are legendary among my people, we could not just pass them by."

"Most of them need only minor repair, which is very good news," Durin said excitedly. "And many of the coal bins are full, we will not lack fuel to run them.

"Can we go now, your majesty? We have a long hike ahead of us," Ian asked tersely, shouldering his pack. Thorin nodded and the party set out again, following the tramway into the mines. They had gone only a short distance when the reached the stamp mill, more than a hundred of them lined up in a great natural cavern, presumably to absorb some of the noise. Once again the three Dwarves disappeared, but they came back more quickly this time. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the party walked through natural caverns, tunnels and stopes, sometimes on wide roads, sometimes on narrow paths along sidewalls with huge shafts opening beside them. Occasionally Farlin would run down a tunnel or stop to inspect a stope, and he looked over the tools and machinery they came across carefully. They came to many junctions and places where several tunnels came together, but Ian seemed to know where he was going and never hesitated. They were going almost straight westward and downward. Occasionally the sound of running water could be heard deep below them, but they heard nothing else and saw no sign of goblins.

After they had been walking for what seemed like days they came to another junction of tunnels, this one had several rooms opening off it. Ian led the way into one and threw down his pack.

"Time for a break," he said. The Dwarves gladly put down their packs and sat down. Dwarves are hardy folk and pride themselves on their ability to keep working through any hardship but Ian with his long legs was setting a murderous pace. Farlin lay his head on his pack and was almost immediately asleep. The soldiers stacked up some of the firewood they were carrying and started a little fire in the hearth in the corner, another set out tiny devices that emitted bright white light. Thorin sat down against the wall next to Kaylea as she dug in her pack. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, wearing them he had quite forgotten how dark it was around them. He leaned his head back and had almost drifted off to sleep went the smell of hot food made him sit forward. Aramsham was coming around with square plates of spicy beef and some kind of rice, a roll and even some kind of dense cake for desert. The smell awakened Farlin who immediately sat up.

"Thank you, sir! If I was a younger man I would ask to join your army," he said, digging into his food. Thorin also had to admit it was a good deal better than cram, although he did wonder where it had come from as they had not been stopped long enough to do any cooking. As they ate the Dwarves talked about all they had seen that day. Farlin and Durin were both concerned about how haphazard the works seemed to be, like the Dwarves working it had followed veins without any thought of a plan. They had all noticed there was still much good ore easily accessible.

"The wealth of Moria was in mithril," Thorin said. "They passed everything else to mine that alone, to their downfall." He put a hand on Durin's shoulder. "We will not make that mistake again." Durin nodded, just the exposed ore he had seen today was enough to keep the forges busy for years. And he had seen signs that there was much mithril yet to be found.

Just then the wolves appeared, trotting into the room. Ajax came to sit beside Thorin, sniffing at his elbow. "Go find yourself a goblin to eat," he said, moving his plate away. For answer Ajax stretched out at Kaylea's feet, sighing. She threw him a slab of some dark meat which he eagerly devoured.

Thorin leaned against Kaylea, feeling content as he always did when he was with her. He put his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. It always made him think of their first night together, galloping through the pines on her big horse. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes, his head was in Kaylea's lap and much time seemed to have passed. Kaylea, Ian and Aramsham were there, the other Dorsai were gone. Durin and Farin were on the floor snoring with their heads on their packs.

Thorin looked up at his wife. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost six hours," she smiled at him, running her fingers over his hair. Thorin sat up and kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately. Kaylea put her arms around him, holding him close, enjoying the feel of his beard against her face, the taste of his mouth.

"Cool it, you two," Ian said from where he was sitting by the fire. Thorin ran his fingers down one of his wife's braids, then took her hand and kissed it. Kaylea smiled at him.

"Sorry, brother," she said, staring into Thorin's eyes. "I am powerless to resist him."

Thorin leaned in to kiss her again but paused at the sound of footsteps outside the room, the other three soldiers appeared out of the darkness. This seemed to be the signal to leave as the Sardaukar quickly busied themselves securing their packs and weapons.

The second day and much of the third passed the same as the first. Empty tunnels and halls, narrow paths, shafts that opened up out of nowhere. They traveled through a part of the mine that seemed in much disrepair, there were often cracks in the paths they had to jump and places where the tunnels had partly collapsed. In several places they came across expanses of standing water.

Halfway through their third day the tunnels suddenly seemed to be in good repair again, Ian led them on a more upward path through many rooms and halls then they came to the top of a wide staircase leading downward. The bottom of it covered with broken rock, and also the mummified bodies of many Dwarves. Durin and Thorin moved among them looking at the bodies carefully.

"I believe these are some of those who followed Balin here," Thorin said. "They must have tried to get out this way and were not able to open the door." He looked at the pile of rock two of the Sardaukar were climbing over.

"Everyone to the top," Ian said as he came up the stairs past the Dwarves, motioning them to follow him. They had barely reached the hall at the top when there was a rumble behind them and suddenly the stairway was flooded with afternoon light. The rock had been blown out of the way, the lake lapped at the bottom of the stairs.

The party descended once more and stopped at the shore of the wide lake where once the Sirrannon had flowed over the falls. The water was wide and still as a mirror, the place had an evil feel. The wolves were sniffing suspiciously. Thorin turned to Durin and was about to remark on it when something grabbed his ankle and he was dragged into the lake, he had a sense his son and the Sardaukar were being dragged in as well. He had enough presence of mind to draw a deep breath before going under. Fortunately he had not lost his glasses and could see a green tentacle wrapped around his leg, he drew his knife and stabbed at it, once, twice. Whatever it was let him go and he drove for the surface, drawing a quick breath before being pulled under again. Thorin had lost his glasses but he could feel the tentacle around his ankle and stabbed at it again, this time it refused to let go. His lungs were starting to scream when he saw a sword flash in the murky water and a strong arm enfolded him, taking him to the surface. He knew it was Kaylea before he saw her face break the surface of the water. They swam quickly to the shore, Durin and Farlin were there with Aramsham and two of the other soldiers. Thorin was barely out of the water when another tentacle snaked out of the water towards him, but Kaylea was faster, cutting it off with her sword. She had barely finished the stroke when she was pulled into the water again. Thorin saw Ajax jump towards the spot she had disappeared and put his hand out to meet the dire wolf's chest. He knew he could not physically stop him, but Kaylea had a better chance underwater than her wolf. Ajax pulled up, whining worriedly, Thorin stood beside him watching the water in the lake churn wildly. Something whistled past his ear and hit the surface of the lake, then the dam exploded outward, the water draining in a rush. Thorin quickly glanced behind him to see Aramsham now wearing his tactical armor, his left arm was extended, the rocket launcher collapsing into his gauntlet. Once again he wondered how he knew these things, was there anything the Kzin had not put in his head?

"What is _that_?!" Durin exclaimed, staring into the ravine that had held the lake.

"And _what_ are they wearing?" Farlin added, amazed.

In what had been the lake bottom four armored figures were battling a huge creature that seemed a mass of tentacles. It thrashed and struck at them, grabbing and throwing them about. The Sardaukar were using plasma beams to cut the tentacles away, though they seemed to have no effect on the creature's body. Ajax and the other wolves ran to join the fight, Thorin wanted to follow them but the steep sides of the former lake were slick with algae, he was more likely to injure himself than be any help. He heard Aramsham launch himself into the air, he flew in a wide arc and landed square on top of the thing. Immediately a dozen tentacles reached for him, the creature rolled and opened its mouth. This seemed to be what the Sardaukar were waiting for, the largest figure who had to be Ian drew both swords and launched himself into the things mouth, bursting out the creature's side. It shuddered and fell still. The Dwarves watched as the armored figures slapped each other on the back and then turned to climb out of the ravine. Their armor receded into the backplates they were wearing, very much the way the armor of the wolves fitted into their collars, they were laughing and joking like the whole thing had been tremendous fun.

"Where is it these Dorsai come from exactly?" Farlin asked, giving Thorin a curious look.

Thorin put a hand on his shoulder. "Kaylea is going to take me there soon, my friend," he said. "I have been very curious to see her land, it must be a place of many marvels."

"Bring some of that armor back with you, father," Durin said with a smile. "Those could be very useful."

Kaylea and her soldiers were green with algae by the time they had scrambled to the top of the ravine. Thorin stepped forward to take his wife's hands in his as she stepped lightly over the slick rocks of the shore. They stood and laughed at each other, both looked a sight, covered with mud and algae.

"That was fun," Ian was saying. "Think there are any more of those?" The big man was actually smiling, showing even white teeth.

The river was now beginning to flow quickly out of the mine, black and foul smelling. It would take many days before it ran clear again, but it would not be long now before the city would be functioning again. The afternoon was wearing on, the sun already low in the sky. Aramsham found a clear stream running out of the mountains a short distance from the ruined door and the party decided to get cleaned up and camp in the hall at the top of the stairs for the night. Durin wanted to block up the entrance and they needed to lay out the bodies of the Dwarves that had fallen on the stairs so they could be recovered.

Kaylea and Thorin let the others clean up first and go back to set up camp, then they took their turn. They were far up on the western slopes of the Misty Mountains here, the foothills marching away before them. It was refreshing to feel to feel the sun on their faces and cool water on their skin after the long trek through the old mines. It took a bit of time to scrub off the mud. Thorin watched as Kaylea rinsed out her hair, thinking she looked like some kind of water goddess rising naked from the stream. He reached over and picked up the metal plate that she had been wearing on her back that he now knew contained a full set of armor. He turned it over in his hands, marvelling at it, this plate had saved her back from that troll's mace.

"I no longer want a rifle," he said. "Can I have one of these?"

Kaylea laughed. "All in good time, husband!" She sat down next to him, shaking her clothes out. They would take some time to dry completely but at least they were clean. "I did warn you that in order to be with me in the Empire you will have to complete the Sardaukar training. You will have your own armor and as many guns as you want."

"I will need them to chase off the other Imrahils," Thorin said, only half joking. He gave his wife a sideways glance. "I will not tolerate them pursuing you, you know that."

Kaylea looked at him, her face grave. "You are the keeper of my heart, it belongs to no other."

"As mine belongs only to you," he said, drawing her to him to kiss her. When he drew back Thorin looked out at the land falling away to the West, the sun was almost down the warm rays felt good on his skin. For so much of his life he had thought only of reclaiming Erebor from the dragon, now he had also retaken Moria. Once that would have been more than enough to make him content, but that was before he met this beautiful warrior from the stars. She who had made him young again, who had given him a whole new life. Erebor would always be his home, and he would still make her his queen but he found himself more and more looking forward to the adventures she had promised. Not many got the chance to live a second life, he intended to make the most of it.

When Thorin and Kaylea walked back to the mine they found Durin and Farlin fitting rocks together to close the opening left by the shattered door.

"I for one am sorry for the loss of that door," Kaylea said, looking at the threshold. "It was truly beautiful."

Durin looked up at her. "Do remember it well enough to draw it for me, my lady? I will have it rebuilt as it was."

Kaylea nodded. "I remember it well, your highness. I do not know if such craft has survived among your people."

"Never underestimate Dwarves," Durin said, drawing himself up. Thorin heard him and nodded approvingly. He lay a hand on his son's arm and turned to help with the stone.


	2. Many Questions

This little scene grew out of the desire to write about Thorin playing his harp. It got me thinking about what he would be doing the night before the big wedding. This story takes place just before the events in The Queen of Erebor.

MANY QUESTIONS

Thorin Oakenshield found himself wandering the corridors of Erebor restlessly. He was nervous and excited and exhilarated all at once, his stomach full of butterflies that would not settle. Tomorrow he would crown the woman he loved Queen of Erebor. After many long years of waiting, repeated asking and endless cajoling Kaylea Wolf would finally be his queen. He would set that crown on her head she had refused for so long. Thorin had been looking forward to spending this night with her, until Kaylea had informed him there was a tradition among her people that the bride and groom could not see each other the night before the wedding; it was considered very bad luck. While he certainly understood the importance of tradition, Thorin hated the idea that she was in Erebor and not in his bed. He doubted he would sleep a wink.

His wanderings took him to the family gathering room on the second gallery where he kept his harp. He had not played in many months, thinking it might be the perfect distraction Thorin pulled the instrument out and removed the cover. He ran his fingers over the strings, tuning it carefully. He played a few scales, then let his fingers wander, playing a string of tunes from his days in the Ered Luin. He found the music carrying him away as it often did, all sense of the passage of time left him. When he paused to stretch his fingers he realized he had no idea how long he had been playing.

"You play beautifully, your majesty," said a voice from one of the soft chairs beside the hearth. Thorin started, chiding himself for not noticing someone else was in the room. He looked at the back of the chair nearest him and saw Kensie Graham, Kaylea's brother, lean over to look back at him.

"I did not see you there, my lord," Thorin said quickly.

"Please do not stop on my account," Kensie replied, getting up to move to the other chair facing the King. "I was quite enjoying the music."

Thorin studied the tall Dorsai stretching his legs out in front of the fire. He did not look very like Kaylea, but they were family more by choice than by blood. All the Dorsai had a similar look, tall, clean-shaven, black hair and grey eyes, but Kensie and his brother both had the hint of ancient Numenor that Kaylea also possessed. There were so many questions Thorin wanted to ask about Kaylea, he wondered if Kensie would answer any of them. Over the past few months he had come to know both of Kaylea's brothers. For twins it was hard to find two men less alike; Kensie charming and gregarious, Ian dour and grim. He was glad it was Kensie who had come to Erebor for the wedding, there was no Man he would rather have at his side in battle than Ian Graham, but his fearsome aspect was ill-suited to social celebrations.

Kensie was regarding Thorin with an amused smile. "I apologize if I startled you, you must have many things on your mind."

Thorin laughed softly, running his fingers over the strings of his harp. "I had rather different plans for this evening," he said. "I did not know about your tradition that the bride and groom could not see each other."

Kensie chuckled. "Ah, she should have warned you about that." He looked into the fire, a faraway look in his eyes. "It is an important tradition."

Thorin nodded as he set his fingers to his harp. He played a few tunes that had been popular in Erebor lately, glancing up to see Kensie leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. On impulse Thorin set his harp aside and moved to the chair across from the Dorsai.

"May I ask you a question, my lord?"

Kensie opened his eyes and sat up, all quiet attention. "Of course."

Thorin hesitated, he almost did not know where to begin. He sat stretching his fingers for a moment, trying to order his thoughts.

A slight smile was playing across Kensie's lips. "You look like a man with _many_ questions, your majesty."

Thorin smiled ruefully. "Yes, I admit I have quite a few." He shook his head. "As you are aware, Kaylea and I have known each other for many years, but I still know so little about her. She never talks about herself. What colors is she partial to? What was she like when she was young? What are her favorite things?"

Kensie chuckled. "When she was young she was not so different from how she is now. More impulsive perhaps, more headstrong, quicker to anger." He looked at the King thoughtfully. "You must understand, those of us who are Lord Blackwolf's special projects are not ordinary humans. We are designed to be faster, stronger, more intelligent. Blackwolf created us to steer the course of the Empire. The three of us have brought down empires and built others in their place, started wars and ended them, killed gods and negotiated with new ones. You must persuade Kaylea to tell you the stories someday, she has quite a few." He smiled, looking into the fire for a long moment. "Her favorite color is blue. She loves horses and knives. I am sure it is not a surprise to you that she owns no jewelry."

Thorin leaned back in his chair. "Why did I know you were going to say that," he sighed. "I have such beautiful things I long to adorn her with! Tomorrow she will wear jewels that have come down through my family for generations, I hope to convince her to wear them again."

Kensie laughed. "Good luck with that, your majesty!"

Thorin laughed with him. "Do you have a favorite story about her when she was a young girl? I would love to hear it."

Kensie looked thoughtful. "Kaylea did not come to live at Tor Graham until she was fourteen years old. She spent the first years of her life at a temple for martial artists, when she came to Dorsai she had already mastered every weapon and eight different fighting styles. This was back in the early days, before the formation of the council, the clans were always fighting amongst themselves. Kaylea was at the front of every battle, it was amazing to watch this young girl take control of armies of battle-hardened troops. Men would follow her anywhere." Kensie leaned his head back. "A favorite story? When she first came to live with us, she used to climb up the outside of the Tor to get to her room, this was during a time when she did not speak for three years because she was working on mastering the Silent Styles." He paused, chuckling softly. "She once walked into the forest with a knife and did not come back for more than a year."

_She climbed up the outside of the castle? She lived in the forest by herself for a year? _Thorin was astonished. "Were you not worried? You did not search for her?"

Kensie smiled at him. "I told you, we are not ordinary people."

"Is that why Kaylea has never been married?" The question came unbidden to Thorin's lips, he very much wanted to know the answer but had not intended to ask.

Kensie chuckled. "So that is what is on your mind!" He looked into the fire thoughtfully. "That may have something to do with me."

"With you?"

"You already know Ian, Kaylea and I are like the Elves, we will not die of old age," Kensie said. "It makes marriage a hard choice; we go into it knowing we will outlive our partners. That first time, you think you are prepared, but you are not." He was silent for a moment. "It has been hard for my spouses as well. They see me remain young while they grow old and think I will stop loving them, but nothing could be further from the truth. Ian has been married twice and says he will never marry again. Kaylea has watched us both live through the pain and loss. As long as I have known her she had said she will never do it. The fact she has chosen to marry you says a great deal about the depth of her feelings for you."

"I do not know that I gave her much choice," Thorin said. "I was determined from the beginning she would marry me. You have been married more than once?

Kensie nodded. "Ian teases me that I love to be in love," he said quietly. "I have buried eleven wives. I loved every one of them to the very end, and with all my heart. I think my wife Catherine is the great love of my life, just as Kaylea is yours."

Thorin blinked at him. _Eleven?_ How well he remembered carrying Kaylea's unconscious body to the Lady Galadriel after she had been wounded by a Morgul blade, not knowing if she would live. It had almost destroyed him. He could not imagine going through that eleven times. He and Kaylea had talked about it, they did not know how many years her boosterspice would give him, she guessed it would more than double his lifespan. Yet she knew one day she would hold his hand as he died. Thorin looked at the Dorsai with renewed admiration, he had already done that eleventimes and was going to do it a twelfth.

Kensie seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts. "That is my choice." Then he flashed his brilliant smile. "But enough of this gloomy talk! You are to be married on the morrow, let us speak of more pleasant things!" He clapped his hands. "Tell me about the dress."

Thorin had ordered a dress for Kaylea made of the finest spun silk and metal threads of silver and gold. It had proven very difficult to make and the work had only just been completed. He had only ever seen the fabric, he could not wait to see her wear the finished dress. Once again he went over the details of the ceremony, Kensie was the perfect audience, asking questions and listening patiently as Thorin went through the names of all the relations that were attending.

"Any special traditions for the wedding night, your majesty?" Kensie asked, with a knowing grin.

Thorin had to laugh. "That I will keep to myself, my friend." He was suddenly reminded he would not see Kaylea tonight, Thorin felt a deep pain in his chest. "I do not suppose you would allow me to break that tradition of yours?"

"Certainly not," Kensie said flatly. "The meaning of it may be lost to history, but we honor our traditions on Dorsai. Surely you can survive one night!"

Thorin shrugged. "We are already married. Lord Glorfindel himself performed the ceremony in the hall downstairs three years ago."

"But this is the wedding that matters to you," Kensie reminded him. "It is never a good idea to tempt fate." He smiled at the King's disappointed look. "You are a perfect match for her, you know. Whatever happens for the two of you in the future, it will never be boring."

Thorin nodded. "In this we are agreed. I have to say I am very much looking forward to seeing your homeland." He stood up to leave, still not feeling tired but he was restless again and thought he would resume his walk. "Thank you for answering my questions, my lord. Now I wish you a pleasant evening."

"And you, your majesty," Kensie replied. He waited until Thorin had been gone for a moment before he got up to follow him. He wanted to make sure the King did not convince his sister to come to his bed. Even great kings had to follow the rules.


	3. The Queen of Erebor

Reposting this story 11/28/2019, since it was about to expire. Contains a few minor edits.

THE QUEEN OF EREBOR

The hour was late, all the city of Erebor was sleeping. Kaylea Wolf was writing reports, her feet propped on a chair and her wolf snoring by the fire when she heard Thorin's soft knock. She got up and went to the door, but did not open it.

"My king, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I cannot sleep," came the response. "Not knowing you are here and not with me."

"You cannot come in. It is very unlucky for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding."

She heard Thorin sigh, the door creaked. Kaylea put her hands on it, she could almost feel him leaning on the other side. "Let me in," he said.

She did want to open the door, but she also felt it was important to do the thing properly. "This is an old tradition of my people. You do want everything to be perfect for tomorrow? Spending this night apart is part of that." She could feel Thorin shift his weight, she leaned against the door closing her eyes and feeling for his presence. Inhaling, she could just catch his scent.

"I love you, my king. Now go to bed."

"I love you, my lady. If you will not let me in, can we sit and talk awhile?"

"You must not sit there very long. My brother is sure to come by to see if I am behaving and run you off."

She heard Thorin laugh softly. "I would like to see him try." She heard him slide down the door, it creaked as he leaned against it. Kaylea sat down with her back to Thorin's. They talked for some time, about the wedding, the unusually warm weather, the forge that needed repair, just passing the time.

"I want to see you," Thorin said. Kaylea smiled to herself.

"Not tonight. The next time you see me you will be crowning me Queen of Erebor."

"Ah, I suppose that _is_ worth waiting for," Kaylea could hear the smile in his voice. Thorin stood up. "If you will not let me in, I should try to get some sleep," he said. Kaylea stood as well, pressing her body to the door, feeling Thorin do the same on the other side. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my king." Kaylea listened to his footsteps moving away, so wishing she could open the door and call him back.

Kensie Graham watched Thorin walk away from the shadow of an archway along the gallery. He was glad to see Kaylea had not let him in, it was important to honor old traditions. Kensie liked this King Under the Mountain, he and Kaylea were well-suited to each other. They obviously shared a deep intimacy, like young lovers in the way they could not keep their hands off each other. Kensie had known Kaylea almost all her life, she had never had much luck in love but this time it seemed she had got it right. Privately he wondered if Thorin really knew what he was in for by marrying Kaylea, she said he did but Kensie wondered if he really understood. He stepped out onto the galley to return to his quarters, rather looking forward to giving his sister away tomorrow. The warrior and the King, he thought to himself. One thing was certain, their future will never be boring.

Hours before the ceremony was set to begin Kaylea opened her door to find Princess Dis and a herd of handmaidens waiting outside. She let them in with an amused look, wondering just what she had got herself into by agreeing to this. Two of the ladies were carrying her dress, two more the veil, another a beautifully carved chest with several drawers, the last had her shoes and a soft canvas bag. This was the first time Kaylea had seen the dress, there was some kind of delay making the fabric and it had only just been finished. It did look beautiful, made of some shiny silk the exact blue of her eyes with gold and silver threads running through it in irregular patterns, like veins of metal. The veil was a gauzy fabric the same color that glittered with tiny diamonds. Thorin's sister had planned the whole wedding, taking charge as soon as she knew Kaylea was not familiar with all the Dwarvish customs. Dis stood back and looked her up and down, all business.

"Ready to get started?" Without waiting for a reply she gestured toward a chair, Kaylea sat down and the Princess started working on her hair. She left the braids Thorin had given her but combed out of the rest of her golden hair and proceeded to rebraid it in a much more elaborate style. Small braids that started at her temples twisted together and adorned with jeweled beads. When she was finished she reached into the canvas bag and took out a plain-looking circlet, which she placed on Kaylea's head. Dis walked around her, carefully inspecting her handiwork.

_Have to make sure the crown fits_, Kaylea thought to herself. Wondering once again how Thorin had talked her into this.

Satisfied, Dis removed the circlet and moved on to the dress. Kaylea was surprised to see the stitching of the bodice was open on one side. The handmaids held the dress so she could step into it and brought it up over her shoulders. Once Kaylea had her arms through the half sleeves one of the women produced a needle and thread to close up the side, she was sewing it so tight Kaylea wondered if she was going to be able to breathe. But the dress did look spectacular, fitted like a second skin from her shoulders to her hips, where it flared into a long train. The neckline crossed low over the curve of her breasts then met at a point deep between. The gold threads made the dress shimmer in the light as she moved. The woman was finishing the sewing as Dis moved to open the chest they had brought, revealing a wide array of jewelry, the stones flashing in the lamplight.

Kaylea gave her a long-suffering look. "Really?"

Dis put her hands on her hips. "When you get married in your own dusty country you can wear that black outfit and riding boots for all I care. Today you are going to be crowned Queen of Erebor. For one day at least you can look the part."

Kaylea sighed and nodded, suitably chastised. She wondered if Thorin was going to faint when he saw her. Once Dis had put the jewelry on Kaylea had to admit she had chosen it well. The necklace was a series of tiny blue gems and chain, the bracelets matching circlets of tiny stones. Kaylea was so striking she would outshine most jewelry, the small gems made her look like a goddess stepped down to earth still wearing her web of stars. There was a knock on the door just as one of the handmaids was fitting the delicate circlet that held the veil into her hair, light as a feather it flowed far behind her.

"That is my call to get ready," Dis said. Her hair was already done, she just needed to change her dress. She took Kaylea's hands in hers, looking at her approvingly. "You are a vision, lass."

Kaylea smiled. "Thank you, Princess. For your friendship, and your hard work. Only you could have made this old warrior into a Queen."

Dis laughed. "You hardly need any help from me! Take good care of my brother, will you? He has been looking forward to this day since he first laid eyes on you."

She turned and left, taking the handmaids with her as they also needed to get changed. For a moment Kaylea was alone with Ajax. Her wolf was stretched out on the bed, looking as if he might die of boredom. Kaylea stepped into her shoes and looked in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. It seemed she had a bit of time so she decided to see if she could sit down in the dress. As long as she kept her body straight it was not too uncomfortable. She leaned back, making sure not to crease her veil and closed her eyes. So much had happened in the past few months she had been back in Middle Earth. The Pelennor Fields, the Black Gate, then Moria. Now Thorin was holding her to her word, that they would get married in a proper ceremony after Sauron had been defeated.

Her soldiers were on their way home, only her brother Kensie and her aide Aramsham had insisted on coming to Erebor. Kaylea was glad to have them here with her, it was like having a breath of air from home amongst all the Dwarves. It had been much remarked on by the Elves that Kensie and his brother Ian looked very much like the ancient kings of Numenor, which she was sure was not an accident. Kaylea and the Graham brothers were not really siblings of course, but they were also part of Lord Blackwolf's genetic engineering program. The twins had been adopted into one of the Dorsai's oldest families and were now the heads of that house, when Kaylea came along they had welcomed her as a sister. Kensie had been adamant he would be the one to give her away at the wedding.

There was a heavy knock on the door, it was Kensie Graham. Kaylea rose to greet him. He came into the room and stared at his adopted sister.

"Wow. Just wow," he said, then he grinned. "I am so documenting this." He pulled out his handheld to take some pictures. "What have you done with Kaylea Wolf?"

"I do feel like a different person," she laughed. "Maybe I am."

Kensie looked very dashing in a Middle Earth version of his dress uniform, black leather and heavy cloth. Tall and handsome, with his close-cropped dark hair, grey eyes and easy smile he was sure to charm a few Dwarvish women today. Kensie chuckled as he snapped pictures. After a moment he put his handheld away and came to stand before her.

"Wait until the King gets a look at you. The way that man loves you…" his voice trailed off. "I don't know if you realize what a rare and precious thing it is. Your life is forever changed. Most people will go their whole lives and not know a love like that."

Kaylea looked at him thoughtfully. "Thorin has changed me, you are right. I love him like I have never loved anyone else. I think I loved him the moment I laid eyes on him," Kaylea smiled, remembering. "I fought it for a long time, but I always knew I couldn't let him go. I never expected he would actually make me his Queen but he is a man who gets what he wants." She looked down at her dress.

Kensie laughed. "He is certainly the first man able to charm you into marrying him. I think he is perfect for you."

There was a sound of trumpets from somewhere in the Hall.

"That's our cue," Kensie said. As soon as he spoke the handmaids who were going to carry her train were knocking. Kensie offered her his arm.

"Breathing in this dress is going to be a challenge," Kaylea said, putting her arm through his. Kensie chuckled as he steered her out the door. The great halls of Erebor were filled to bursting this day, everyone wanted to see the warrior in black dressed for her wedding. There were many come from Dale, and also Dwarves from each of the Seven Kingdoms. Kaylea was well-known to most in the city, she had been coming to Erebor for almost eighty years now, and many had admired her beauty from afar. The King's first wife was well remembered by all, the mother of his children and a graceful lady in her our right, but she had been gone many years now. His subjects were happy to see the King crown as Queen the woman they knew he really loved. As she walked along the gallery with Kensie, Kaylea found herself feeling very nervous. There was no reason for it, but this big public ceremony put her on edge. She was used to living her life in the shadows away from the spotlight, all this attention made her uncomfortable. When they started the walk to the throne and all eyes were on her, Kaylea felt as nervous as she had ever been in her life.

Thorin was waiting at the foot of his throne, Dain next to him. Dwalin, his son Thror and his nephew Fili stood to his left, Dis, Freya and Aramsham on his right. He was resplendent in suit of dark blue velvet and matching silk shirt, his long coat lavishly embroidered with golden thread, his wide golden belt studded with gems. On his head was the raven crown of Erebor. When Thorin looked up and saw Kaylea approaching his heart skipped a beat. She looked more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Even in this moment he could hardly believe this amazing woman was going to be his Queen, after all the years she had refused him now he would finally place a crown on her head. When they reached him Kensie took her hand and placed it in the King's, then they turned to face Dain. As soon as Thorin took her hand Kaylea felt immediately calm, she smiled at him, feeling the little thrill she always got when Thorin touched her, her nerves vanishing.

Dain drew himself up and started with a speech about the responsibilities of marriage. He almost outshone the King Under the Mountain in his dark red, jewel-studded coat. The ceremony was in a kind of ancient Khuzdul Kaylea was unfamiliar with, she could follow the general meaning but many of the words were strange. The first part of the vows was about possessions and works that each partner brought into the union, and how such was to be distributed. Kaylea was amused that Dwarves put such complicated legal wording in their wedding vows, though she did not understand all the words she knew from rehearsals when to say "I do." Dwalin presented the rings which each placed on the other's finger with a vow to cherish their partner above all others and above all gems of the earth and to honor the promise until death. Dain finished the ceremony by wrapping a silk cloth lightly around their wrists. Then Kaylea turned and knelt before Thorin. Thror came forward with a velvet pillow, on it a smaller, more delicate version of the raven crown that Thorin wore. The King took it in both hands and carefully placed it on her head. Then he took her hand and raised her up to the sound of cheering throughout the Hall.

"Long live the Queen of Erebor!" He said. The shout was taken up by all in the Hall. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" They stood together for a moment, acknowledging the cheers of those assembled. The handmaids hurried to remove her veil now that the ceremony was over, setting the crown carefully on her head. Thorin looked at his wife, his heart spilling over with joy.

"Today I am the happiest man in Middle Earth, my love," he said, taking her hands in his. They stood looking at each other for a moment, then the King took his Queen by the arm to escort her to the wedding feast. As he guided Kaylea down the stairs Thorin would not stop staring at her, it began to make her self-conscious.

"What is it?" Kaylea finally asked. Thorin paused, he reached to touch the crown on her head, ran his hand lightly over her ear cuffs, the wide necklace, down her arm to the bracelets.

"For so long I have dreamed of adorning you like this...you look so beautiful. I believe I am falling in love with you all over again. Please tell me you will wear them again for me?"

Kaylea smiled at him, feeling a bit embarrassed. "As long as I do not have to wear them every day."

"Not every day, but occasionally?" Thorin asked hopefully, continuing down the stairs.

Kaylea sighed. "You know there is nothing I can deny you, my king. Of course I will wear them again for you, but next time with a dress I can breathe in."

Thorin leaned over, looking pointedly at her cleavage. "I must confess, that dress is making me crazy," he said softly. "How am I supposed to make it through dinner?"

Kaylea smiled at him. "They sewed me into it, you are going to have to rip it off."

Thorin rolled his eyes, sliding his arm around his wife. "Now you are just teasing me!"

Kaylea leaned close to him. "Would I do that, my husband?" It was not Dwarvish custom to kiss after the ceremony, but now that they were on the way to dinner Kaylea could not resist any more. She stopped and drew Thorin to her, relishing the taste of him, the feel of his arms.

"Now, now, you two! Plenty of time for that later!" It was Dain, walking behind them. He leaned forward to speak in Thorin's ear. "Not that I blame you, cousin." He walked around, grinning at them.

Thorin swung Kaylea to the side of the passage, letting the others walk past as he kissed her again, his hands travelling over her dress. "Are you wearing anything under this?"

"Not a thing," Kaylea whispered in his ear, her hands inside his coat moving over his thin shirt.

Thorin drew a quick breath through his teeth. "Do you think anyone will notice if we miss dinner?"

Kaylea smiled wickedly at him, her fingers tracing inside his belt. "You wanted the big ceremony, now you have to play the part, husband."

"You are killing me, wife!"

The wedding feast was a happy affair, once it started the Dwarves got up and wandered around as was their custom. There was music and laughter and much good food. It was only the second time in the formal meals they had shared together that Kaylea was seated next to Thorin. They found themselves often holding hands, several times Thorin leaned over to kiss her neck, his hand finding its way into her lap, stroking her thigh through her dress. Kensie sat next to Dis and whatever he was saying had her laughing and blushing all evening. Kaylea was interested to watch the Princes from the other families making eyes at Thorin's daughter. There was one from the Blue Mountains she seemed genuinely attracted to. He even came over and spoke to her briefly. Kaylea noticed her eyes also often went to Aramsham, normally it was Kensie that had that effect on women. Kaylea did not know if Thorin noticed, he was busy telling stories and arguing politics as usual.

It was near midnight before the two of them found themselves alone in the King's apartments. As soon as the door was closed, Thorin was pressing her against it, kissing her deeply, passionately, his hand working its way under her dress. She gasped as Thorin slid his finger into her, massaging her with his thumb. She leaned back, her crown hitting the wall with a dull clunk.

"Let me get all this off," she whispered. Thorin stepped back, holding onto her hand. He led her over to the table where there were two velvet-lined boxes. Kaylea gladly took her crown off and laid it in its box. Thorin did the same. He paused, looking at them for a moment.

"My grandfather wore this crown every day," he said thoughtfully, running his fingers over it. "I did too when I first returned to Erebor. I think this is but the fifth time it has been out of this box since the Battle of the Five Armies."

Kaylea smiled. "I once told you a crown does not make a king, it is only a symbol. A true King does not need to remind himself that he is one."

Thorin nodded, closing the boxes. "That is very true." He took his coat off and hung it over a chair then stepped and took Kaylea in his arms, kissed her again passionately. "Now to get you out of this dress."

Kaylea reached down and slid one of her throwing knives out of its ankle sheath. She handed it to Thorin and then started to remove her necklace, but he caught her hand.

"You can leave that on," he said softly, running his hand over the gems. Kaylea smiled, looking at him curiously. Though they had known each other for many years, it had taken Kaylea a long time to understand the role that jewelry played between Dwarves when it was worn by a lover. Thorin had been shy to speak about it, it was only because she knew him so well she had begun to notice his disappointment when she took off the jewels he had made for her before going to bed. Now that she knew Thorin enjoyed it she usually left them on, but she wanted to be careful with what she was wearing tonight, they had clearly been in his family for generations.

Thorin looked down at the knife she had handed him, then up at her. He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were joking."

Kaylea shook her head, smiling. "The seam on the side. I would let you tear it off but I expect you may want me to wear this dress again at our wedding on Dorsai."

Thorin grinned and felt for the seam, the thin knife split the stitching with a series of soft pops. Kaylea inhaled deeply for the first time in hours, she had no idea how these court ladies could stand it. Thorin lifted the dress off her shoulders and she stepped out of it and into his arms, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, then worked his way down, his hands moving over her naked body, the need intense for both of them. He pulled his shirt off as Kaylea worked the buttons of his pants. Thorin picked her up and set her on the table, laying her back as he pushed into her. He paused just for a moment, kissing her body, then he pulled her hips against him, thrusting slow and deep as his fingers played over her sex. Kaylea arched her back, grabbing hold of his arms, her gasp becoming a kind of growl in her throat. Thorin increased his speed, thrusting hard to bring them both to a gasping finish. After, he lay forward, his head resting on her necklace. She put her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"It feels so good to make love to my Queen," Thorin sighed heavily.

Kaylea smiled. "Not finished yet, I hope."

Thorin shifted his head to look at her. "Do I look tired?" He brought himself up on his elbows. "Time to kick that wolf of yours off the bed."

It was late the next morning when Kaylea felt Thorin stir. They were laying back to back, Kaylea had not needed to sleep so she was finishing her report to Blackwolf. She felt Thorin wake, pressing against her. He rolled over, reached up to brush her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her neck, then laid his head against hers.

"What are you working on?"

"Field report," Kaylea replied, leaning against him. Thorin looked at her tablet, blinking his eyes.

"How is it I can read that?" He asked.

"Pilot had to give you a course of our language so you could work that device I gave you."

Thorin scanned the screen, reading. "You are going to stay here four weeks?"

Kaylea smiled. "That is four weeks his time, almost six here. I think I deserve a bit of time off." She reached back to touch his face, stroking his beard. "There is no one I would rather spend it with than you, my king."

Thorin tightened his arm around her, smiling. He kissed her shoulder. "I am so glad, I expected you to be rushing off as usual"

Kaylea put her tablet down then moved to throw the covers back but Thorin held her tight.

"No, you stay," he said. "This is my first day with my Queen, today you stay in bed with me."

Kaylea chuckled. "And what if I want something to eat?"

Thorin pointed to the side of the headboard. "There is a lever there you can pull and someone will come and bring you what you want. You do not have to wander around the kitchens anymore, you are now the Queen of Erebor."

She sighed. "That is the part of the job I am not looking forward to, having everyone bow and scrape. I prefer to do things for myself."

Thorin rolled onto his back, exasperated. "Only you would think being my Queen is a job."

Kaylea turned over to hug him. "You were born into it, for you it is second nature. For me, it is a role I have to learn. You will understand when you come with me to the Empire."

"When you return there you will speak to this lord of yours?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I the negotiations will take time, but I will return as soon as I can. Hopefully within this year, though it may be longer if events overtake me."

"I confess, I am very much looking forward to seeing your world," Thorin smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulders, rolling the gems on her necklace between his fingers. "But for now I will teach you how to be a proper Queen of Erebor."

"What is the first lesson?" Kaylea asked. For answer Thorin drew her to him and kissed her, she savored the feel of his soft beard on her face, his strong arms enfolding her. Not for the first time she wondered why she had waited so long to marry this man. Maybe staying in bed all day was not such a bad idea after all.


	4. Beyond Erebor

A CHANCE MEETING

Bauer slipped the memory stick into his pocket. "We got the list, let's bounce."

Kaylea Wolf nodded, she picked up the first drink from the line in front of her and tossed it back. Bauer glanced at the line of untouched glasses, each with a contact number on the side. They were undercover today, out of uniform Kaylea always did attract attention. There was the sound of a fight starting in the game room, furniture hitting the floor. A good time to leave. Kaylea was right behind him when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, without a word she turned and sprinted for the saloon.

She reached the archway just as a huge Corellian stumbled back into her. He had drawn a weapon, pointing it at the man who seemed to be the cause of the dispute. She put a hand over his face and broke his neck with a smooth motion, pushing him aside. Bauer stepped in quickly to block an Andorian who was coming at her, dodging the man's knife and putting him down with an elbow to the face. The next Andorian came at him a knife in each hand, Bauer blocked the first with his arm, turned the other and stabbed him in the chest. Kaylea swept the Kree that came at her off his feet, stepped on his throat then tossed another into the wall. The man they were ganging up on had already laid out a Corellian, he took a Kree down with a headbutt and drove a knife through his throat. It was over in seconds. The other patrons, who were watching disinterestedly, went back to their games.

Bauer looked at the man at the center of the fight, uttering an oath at the Kree in some harsh language. Average height, bit on the short side, handsome with a definite aristocratic air to him, dark hair flowing past his shoulders and full, close-trimmed beard. His clothes were custom made and expensive, Bauer did not recognize him as a member of any of the Great Houses but he had to be one. With all that hair definitely not from Sparta; it was an impressive mane, complete with braids and silver ornaments. The man glanced up and saw Kaylea, who was smiling widely at him. All the color drained from his face, he rushed forward and threw his arms around her hugging her close. Kaylea closed her eyes and hugged him back, they stood that way for a long moment. Now it was Bauer's turn to stare. He had never seen the general get that close to anyone.

"I have so longed to see a familiar face," the man said softly into her shoulder. "I cannot believe after all this time the first one I see is yours."

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Bauer wondered. "Sir, we need to move."

The bearded man started to speak again, but Kaylea warned him with a glance, shaking her head sharply.

The man nodded then stooped to pick up the larger credit chips, stuffing them into his pockets. One of the club's bouncers came in with a couple cleaning droids and surveyed the room, then took a step back and raised his hands when he saw the two Dorsai.

"There's enough on the floor to take care of the damages. Don't want any trouble." He nodded towards the back of the club. "Response is on its way."

Bauer led the way out the back door, down the alley to the main street where he hailed a cab. He gave the general a questioning look.

"Smuggler's," she said. The cab started chattering away about the city's more expensive dining and lodging options, falling silent as soon as it read Kaylea's ID. It immediately lifted into the air to take the fastest route. The long-haired man started to speak but she shook her head. Bauer studied the two of them. What struck him immediately was how they were sitting, their bodies touching. Then the man took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips while she smiled softly at him. There was such obvious affection between them Bauer almost broke protocol to ask who this guy was. He had been General Wolf's aide for the last six years and while he knew she had a number of admirers he had no idea she had a lover. As they drove Bauer kept pressure on his forearm. He was bleeding where he had blocked the Andorian's knife, he debated getting out his field kit, but he could fix it when they got to the club.

Twelve minutes later the cab descended to the gate of Sparta's oldest and most exclusive club. A scanner floated in, they held up their wrists for ID. "Good evening, General Wolf," an exquisite brunette appeared on the screen. "Always a pleasure to see you. Will you be dining with us this evening?"

"Yes," Kaylea replied. "Bringing a guest."

The gate swung open and the cab continued up the drive, letting them out at the entrance. The Smuggler's Club was centuries old, built in the style of the First Empire, it sat high above the city, with sweeping views of Calladan and its wide harbor. The brunette met them inside the door, her hourglass figure poured into a long black dress.

"You will want to get cleaned up first." This was not a question. "I will send drinks to your table. The usual?"

"Two of whatever she is having," said the bearded man, nodding at Kaylea.

Bauer led the way to to the head. He took off his jacket to inspect his arm, _Should have worn the long armorskin_. He hit the switch on the surgery unit on the wall to get it glued. Looking at his face in the mirror he could see he had blood splatter on his neck. He could do with a shave, too.

"What is this place?" The stranger asked, he also had removed his jacket and was washing his face and hands.

"Oldest and most exclusive club on Sparta," Bauer replied. "Members only, uncrackable AI security. We can talk here. I'm Troy Bauer, by the way. General Wolf's aide."

"Thorin Oakenshield," said the man, rebuttoning his cuffs. He wet his hands and ran them through his hair. "Thank you for your help back there."

_What kind of name is Thorin Oakenshield?_ Bauer wondered. _Who IS this guy? _

Several minutes later, Bauer followed Thorin out to the dining room to see him and Kaylea wrapped in a passionate embrace in a booth by the window. Bauer was completely mystified, this had obviously been going on for some time and the general had never said a word about it. He reached the table just as the club's owner walked up in his trademark dark purple suit.

"You will be needing this," he said, holding up a keycard. "Unless you are planning to do it here, in which case I will start selling tickets." He set the card on the table.

Kaylea nodded to him. "Please forgive the display, we have not seen each other in a few years," she gestured toward Thorin. "May I present Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Reitan, our host."

Reitan nodded to him, the whites of his eyes flashing in his dark face. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. A bit more decorum from you both, if you don't mind." He gave them a warning glance and moved away.

"So, you two know each other?" Bauer asked with a smile as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"We've met before," Thorin said, smiling. A waiter came over with drinks and took their dinner order. When the waiter moved away Thorin turned to Kaylea with a frown.

"This is another one who knows nothing about me?"

"We agreed to keep it quiet until things were settled," Kaylea replied.

"Yes, but you have not even told your aide?" Thorin asked in disbelief. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

Kaylea's eyes widened. She kept her face still but Bauer could see that had hit her hard. "My king, that is not fair," she shook her head. "I have told you why I must be silent."

Bauer could see Thorin's face soften, he seemed to sense he had hit a bit harder than he meant to. _Interesting. _He would have to know her very well to have seen that._ And had she just called him "king"?_

"Will we ever be done with the secrecy?"

"I have Blackwolf's promise to give me the shield codes," Kaylea said. "However, now we may need to renegotiate. As soon as he sees the two of us together he will know and everything will be in the open." She squeezed his hand. "But tell me _what_ are you doing here? Or I should ask, how did you get here?"

Thorin swallowed his shot. "You will have to ask Thranduil that, he's the one who sent me."

"Thranduil?" Kaylea seemed amazed.

"You know how you were always telling me to make peace with him? Well, I decided to do it but at the last minute he decided to be an asshole again. I had just made up my mind to leave when he does something, gestures toward me and I am falling. Fell for what seemed like ages through a sort of rainbow, landed in a dry wash on Myr. That was almost six years ago."

Kaylea stared at him, obviously shocked. "You have been here for six years? Why didn't you call me?"

Thorin smiled ruefully. "I left my device back in Erebor. Didn't want to take the chance of it falling into Thranduil's hands if things went south. Not like I had your code written down anywhere, or even know that I needed to do that." The waiter appeared with another round of drinks. "But he did me a favor by sending me to a primitive Rim planet where they still use hard currency, and right next to an Exotics colony that had just lost their blacksmith."

Bauer looked at Thorin in astonishment. "You made it from Myr to Sparta in six years with no credit? How?"

Thorin shrugged. "I worked, traded, learned that dice game. I won that last one fairly, by the way. When I had enough to buy a ticket or chance to work for my transport I would move on to the next place. I figured if I could reach Dorsai, I could find you." He looked at Kaylea, the affection between the two of them was palpable. "It's not like I could just call the Sardaukar and ask to speak to the commanding officer. I kept an eye out for a familiar face, but yours it the first I have seen."

"You make it sound easy, but I am sure it was not," Kaylea replied, obviously impressed. "You knew the language, but not much else. How many planets have you been to? And how did you manage the gravity jumps?"

Thorin nodded. "I was very lucky to land among Exotics, they are always more interested in helping strangers than killing them. And Pilot put a lot of things in my head I didn't know were there until I needed to use them. This is my sixth planet, just finished up a year on Corvus. One jump from Dorsai and you find me, you could not have shown up three years ago on Terminus." He chuckled. "That gravity jump to Corvus was a killer, though not so bad with enhancements. Expensive, but there are advantages to wearing a lot of jewelry, and your Empire is sadly lacking in skilled craftsmen."

Kaylea shook her head. "I am so sorry, my king. I wanted to return to Erebor right away but events overtook me, as I feared they might. I have been trying to contact you for years now. At first, I thought you were just off travelling somewhere without your device. I was about to ask Blackwolf to activate the shield codes so I could look for you, and all this time you were here!"

Thorin smiled at her. "I am glad to hear you were worried about me," he said teasingly.

Kaylea pushed him in the shoulder. "When have you ever not been able to take care of yourself?"

From all the talk of Blackwolf and the odd names Bauer guessed this guy must be from the mysterious V33, the planet that was supposedly Lord Blackwolf's homeworld. The planet did not appear on any star charts and was hidden with an impenetrable planetary shield that also rendered it invisible. Most who went there had their minds wiped but he had often heard Kaylea and the Graham brothers talk about it. Ian's wife was from there, interesting that Kaylea's lover was as well.

Their meals arrived and they ate in silence for a time, the food was real and excellent. The Smuggler's Club was old school, the interior all polished dark wood and black metal. A many armed Vroon was playing background music on a long piano, the lights of the city below sparkled through the tall windows. Originally started as a neutral meeting place for the galactic trading organizations, it was now a place where you could find gunrunners, senators, media stars and spies, sometimes all at the same table. Most of the widely spaced booths were occupied this evening, the tables positioned so the occupants could be seen, but dampers making the conversations inaudible.

Bauer finished first and pushed his plate back. "I need to call Javid." He got up to use one of the hardlines. As he set the meet he turned back to watch Kaylea and Thorin at the table, he was stroking her hair, the smaller braids she wore inside the large one down her back. He had noticed Thorin had the same braids, it made him wonder how long they had been a couple.

When Bauer returned to the booth, the keycard Reitan had left caught his eye. The rooms at this place were legendary. Smiling he slid it across the table to her. "I can meet the contact, sir. Why don't you two take some time and catch up? I can put in for a morning departure."

The general shook her head, but then she paused before speaking.

"See you in the morning, sir," Bauer said. Before she could answer he walked away.

"Let's go find out where this room is," he heard Thorin say. "I want to make love to my wife."

_Odin's teeth, did I just hear that right? _Bauer thought, almost tripping.

When Bauer got back to the ship he went looking for Pilot. He found the Kzin packing his bag, he was taking a transport back to Belka for another assignment. He had been on V33 several times with the general and Oakenshield had mentioned the telepath put things in his head.

"Who is Thorin Oakenshield?"

The Kzin glanced up at him, his ears unfolding. "Why do you ask?"

Bauer summed up the events of the evening. He could see the little ripple in the orange fur of the telepath's forehead appear that meant he was scanning for someone, it relaxed after a few seconds. He looked at Bauer, obviously considering what to tell him.

"If I show you who he is you will need to bury it deep, though I imagine the general will soon reveal it herself."

Bauer met his green eyes unflinchingly. "You know I can keep a secret." He braced himself for the telepathic connection, it always gave him a weird feeling of vertigo. When Pilot showed him, he blinked in surprise. _Odin's beard! __How had she managed to keep this quiet?_ The general had known Oakenshield for almost a hundred years and they had been through a number of adventures together on his home planet, which he called Middle Earth. He was a great King in his land and Kaylea was now his Queen, they had been married for more than ten years.

Pilot regarded him quietly, his lips curled into a smile with just the tips of his pointed teeth showing. "Now, you stay quiet."

Bauer nodded in response, still stunned, and went to start the departure checklist. _Married!_

The next morning Kaylea and Thorin arrived a few minutes before the scheduled departure. Bauer was already seated at the console, going over the final checks and waiting for permission to take off. Kaylea took the seat next to him, pulling up the daily reports on her screen and scanning through them. Thorin took the seat behind her and he had barely sat down before he felt something poke him in the side. He turned to see Ajax sitting there, regarding him expectantly with his yellow eyes. Thorin shook his head, smiling at the dire wolf. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the bone from his steak he had wrapped up the night before.

"Nice to see you again, Master Wolf," he said, holding out the bone. Ajax took it gingerly and trotted off down the corridor. Thorin looked around the bridge. This was his first time traveling on a private ship, he was rather looking forward to it. No waiting for the shower, food whenever he wanted it, a window with a view. A few moments later they were through the planet's shield and on their way to Dorsai.

Kaylea closed the report window and began entering a series of commands into the console. She looked back at Thorin, her finger paused over the transmit key. "Remember that the only way you get home is through Lord Blackwolf. He holds all the keys."

"Can I not stay here with you?" Thorin asked. Kaylea turned in her chair to face him, looking at him curiously.

"Of course you can, if that is what you wish. But are you not anxious to get home? You did disappear suddenly. Hopefully the Lonely Mountain is not at war with the Woodland Realm."

Thorin chuckled. "Remember, events do not move as quickly on Middle Earth as they do here. Thranduil probably told Thror I left his realm and now my people are searching for me." He looked at her seriously. "For many years you have been promising me a life together, why cannot it start now?"

Kaylea was silent for a moment. "It can, but as I have told you, if you are to be at my side there is training you will need to do that may take some years. Would it not be better to return to Erebor and set your affairs in order?"

Thorin sighed deeply. "Yes, I suppose so. And I would like to have some of my things. But first, I want to see Dorsai."

"Of course, my king. Let us hope Blackwolf allows me to keep the open codes." She turned back to the console and was about to hit the button when Bauer said "Jacket!"

He tossed his to her. Thorin watched Kaylea pull it on and close the collar, he could see the bite marks from last night were just visible at the neck of her light shirt, probably not the proper image to show the Empire's most powerful lord. She shook her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Thanks," she said, straightening up and preparing herself. Kaylea glanced over her shoulder at Thorin. "Now, try to keep it civil."

Thorin nodded, wondering about the warning. Kaylea hit the transmit key and the screen came alive with an image of an empty chair. There was a wall some distance behind covered with viewscreens, shelves holding actual books and a variety of glass containers and vials.

"This had better be important," came a deep, resonant voice from off the screen. Presently a tall, regal looking Elf appeared, taking a seat in the chair. He was wearing a dark blue duty uniform, his long black hair tied back, his expression was irritated. Thorin recognized him immediately, though no pictures of him existed in the Empire the memory of the sons of Durin was long. The Elf looked up at Kaylea and then his gaze fell on Thorin. His eyes narrowed. "What is_ that_ doing here?"

Thorin was already on his feet staring at Blackwolf, his face a mask of dark fury. "_You!_ You are the one who holds Middle Earth hostage? You who stole from us, who came to us with promises and we gave freely our ancient knowledge only to be repaid with betrayal…" Thorin suddenly switched to Ancient Khuzdul, which Kaylea could not completely follow, but it was anything but civil. The venom in his voice was unmistakable. Something about the mother of the beardless and trolls and a rather impossible sounding sex act. Blackwolf listened with an almost amused smile on his face, his eyes narrowing. He answered Thorin in the same language, again Kaylea did not understand all the words but it was something about Thorin's mother, his voice low and dangerous. When he paused Thorin started to go off again, louder and angrier.

"Thorin!" Kaylea smacked the console with her palm. He turned quickly, scowling darkly at her, then pivoted on his heel and disappeared down the corridor.

"Bit of history there?" Bauer asked, making a pained face.

Kaylea took a deep breath, she turned back to the screen hoping Blackwolf was not going to make her pay for Thorin's outburst. What she saw astonished her. The Elf lord was sitting back convulsed with laughter. In all the centuries she had known him she had never seen him out right laugh before, now he was laughing so hard he seemed in danger of falling out of his chair.

After a moment her lord sat forward composing himself, his fingers played over the console in front of him. "I had completely forgotten how much I hate dealing with Dwarves," he said. "You had better put that thing back where it belongs." He looked up at Kaylea. "How did it get here?"

"Thranduil of the Woodland Realm sent him. Surprised me, since you told me only the Noldor could travel the starways. He has been here several years," Kaylea replied, keeping her eyes on the console in front of her. She could feel Blackwolf studying her, too late she realized her braids that matched Thorin's were still loose from the rest of her hair.

"Now I understand why you have been wearing your hair differently these past years," Blackwolf's voice was smooth and even. "You are going to Dorsai?"

"Yes, my lord. I will need my gear."

Blackwolf nodded. "I will open your codes and send you a message for Thranduil. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again." The screen went black. Kaylea took a deep breath, then got up and went down the corridor. Thorin was standing there, arms folded across his chest, shaking his head.

"You should have told me," he said, obviously annoyed.

"And that would have made this go smoother how exactly?"

Thorin drew himself up. "You should have told me because you are my wife and we are supposed to trust each other."

"I trust you with my life, husband. You know that." Kaylea replied gravely. "But I also know you well enough to guess this was how you were going to react. The life we are to lead together goes through him, whether you like it or not."

Thorin shook his head, fixing her with a cold stare. Kaylea felt the subtle shift as Thorin put aside the homeless wanderer and became once again the King Under the Mountain. "That is irrelevant," he said carefully. "The point is you withheld information from me. For years you have called me your King, but always your true loyalty has been to this lord of yours. He had been between us since the beginning and I will tolerate it no longer. The trust between us is now broken."

Kaylea stared at him. At first she thought he was only teasing, but she could see now he was deadly serious. And he was also right. She and Thorin had become so close and spent so much time working as equals she had lost sight of the fact Thorin was her King and should be treated as such. A man could serve both a lord and a king, but the King came before all, even one's own life. Now he had accused her of conspiring against him with Blackwolf, a crime that in his world could be punished with death or banishment, or worse. Without hesitation she kneeled before him on both knees, placing her hands on the floor she brought her forehead down to rest on them.

"My king," she began, trying to keep her voice even. "I have no excuse, you are right, it is only because of my long loyalty to my lord that I heedlessly put him before you. Please allow me to continue to serve you, after all that has passed between us I ask you for the opportunity to redeem myself," she hesitated, not sure if she could get the words out. "Do not send me away, please do not banish me from your presence."

Thorin bent down and put his hand under her chin, raising her head to look in her eyes.

"You know I could never do that," he said softly, he put his hands under her arms and raised her to her feet. He gently wiped her tears away. "You are my Queen. I will love you as long as I have breath in my body. I will not send you from my side, or banish you from my bed." He looked at her gravely. "But you must now find a way to restore the trust between us."

Kaylea bowed her head, she would have kneeled again but Thorin tightened his grip on her arms. "Thank you, your majesty." She took a deep breath. "What punishment then do you decree?"

"I only ask that you consider your loyalty. I will not have this Elf between us any longer," Thorin said. He put his hands over hers, squeezing them gently. "Now, enough of that for the moment."

He turned and walked off down the corridor. Kaylea watched him go then returned to the bridge with a heavy heart. Bauer could see she was upset, but did not ask. Once she had sent messages making sure all was ready for them on Dorsai, Kaylea went to her quarters. Thorin was laying on the bed, his back to the door. She took a seat at her desk and activated the screen so she could get some work done. After a time she heard Thorin roll over, she could feel him watching her. For the first time since they had been together, she was not sure what was going to come next. She half-turned in her chair, looking over her shoulder at him.

Thorin smiled softly. "You should have told me," he patted the bed next to him. "Now, come here."

Kaylea moved over to the bed and lay down with her husband. Thorin pulled her against him, he kissed her neck, opening her jacket he began to work his way down. The sting of Thorin's rebuke was still raw, she tried to put it aside and ride the sensation. The feel of his lips on her skin awakened her body, as they always did.

_So this is how it is going to be,_ Kaylea thought to herself. Thorin was going to test her in every way. He wanted to go on as if things had not changed between them. The crime he had accused her of carried a heavy penalty on Dorsai, she would have to make that known, hopefully before they had to deal with Blackwolf again. And that would probably be sooner than she would like.

"Do not be surprised if Blackwolf shows up while we are on Dorsai," she said. There were so many things she wanted to say, Thorin was making it hard to concentrate.

Thorin paused. "You think he will?"

"I am almost certain of it," Kaylea sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "I know it is not my place to ask, but do you think you can be civil?"

"Of course not."

2\. DORSAI

Thorin walked onto the bridge as the ship was passing through Dorsai's shield. Bauer motioned to the empty seat beside him at the console. "You will want to sit up front," he said.

Thorin was not about to refuse. He kept his hands off the controls, though he recognized most of them. During his time on Corvus he had befriended a transport pilot who had shown him the basics, but he had never flown a scout warship. Thorin was so curious to finally see his wife's home, Kaylea had never talked much about it but he had learned quite a bit during his years wandering the Empire. He knew it was a planet of wide oceans and three large landmasses, sister planet to Lord Blackwolf's Troyius, circling a distant sun that tilted to the blue spectrum. Its people were organized into nine clans each with a vote on the ruling council, and the Grahams were one of the largest and richest families. Dorsai was one of the Seven Colonies, the last remnants of the First Empire. The Seven had banded together after the breakup, each of the worlds developing its own specialty - the Dorsai were the warriors, the Covenant were the engineers, Sparta were the bankers, and so on. These seven were the foundation of the Second Empire, which now consisted of almost a thousand planets. The warrior Dorsai also made up most of the Sardaukar that Kaylea commanded, the Emperor's much-feared strike force that was spoken of only in whispers.

Once through the shield the ship angled down to the surface, punching through several layers of thick clouds and leveling out a couple hundred meters above the ocean waves. Thorin saw a coastline of snow-capped peaks and deep fjords looming ahead. The clouds broke up near the coast and the mountains stood out in sharp relief in the sun.

Kaylea came onto the bridge and took a seat behind him. "Taking the scenic route today, I see" she said, smiling at Thorin.

Bauer steered into a wide fjord, waterfalls and huge masses of granite passed on either side. Just as the passage made a turn Thorin saw a large castle set back on a wide finger of rock above them. He recognized it from the holos he had seen in the ship, Tor Graham. Around the bend the fjord opened up into a wide glacial valley, the city of Graham laid out before them, with its glittering spaceport and tree lined streets of graceful stone buildings.

A few moments later Thorin and Kaylea walked off the ship to the transport that was waiting for them, Bauer and Ajax following behind. A young woman in a black uniform with impressively red short hair got out to meet them, throwing the doors open.

"Afternoon, general," she said as they approached. She looked Thorin up and down, then smiled brightly at him. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Sonya Graham and I really hope you are single."

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin said with a grin. "And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am happily married."

Sonya laughed. "That's too bad! Let me know if you ever get unmarried." She glanced at Kaylea, who was regarding her coldly. Her smile quickly vanished. "Welcome to House Graham, Thorin Oakenshield. Hop in."

The girl watched them climb into the transport, eyeing Thorin again. It was a warm day and Kaylea opened the roof panel, Ajax climbed halfway out to sniff the breeze. Thorin settled into his seat holding his wife's hand and watched the city roll by him. When he had first learned that Kaylea came from the stars he had always imagined other planets would be strange places full of unrecognizable marvels, and some of them were. But Dorsai felt familiar, he could almost be in one of the cities of Men on Middle Earth. Stone buildings with graceful architecture, neatly kept gardens and green parks.

Soon they left the city behind, climbing into the mountains between green slopes and groves of tall trees to a huge gate, its entrance guarded by stone wolves. They had been scanned on the way and the gate swung back as they approached, the road continued upwards, past scattered buildings and pastures and into a long stretch of dark woods. Past the trees was a wide open space of green grass and scattered boulders, sitting back against the sheer rock was Tor Graham. The large keep was finely built of grey stone with a high outer wall surrounded on two sides by a wide, fast flowing stream that rushed down the mountain behind to drop off into the fjord below. Sonya drove them over the bridge and into the wide stone courtyard beyond the thick walls, big enough to muster a division.

Thorin looked up at the Tor curiously as they walked through the tall metal doors, he could see it extended back into the rock behind. There was a kind of timelessness about it, as if it was both old and new. Arched, many-paned windows, crenelated roof, towers at the corners guarded by gargoyles. They paused in the circular entry hall, Bauer said something about a situation room and disappeared down a corridor. Thorin took a moment to look around, there was a domed glass ceiling high overhead adorned with the Graham family crest, two wolves supporting a trifurcated shield bearing the Imperial lion, the nine stars of Dorsai and crossed swords. The floor of the entry was inlaid with a compass design in colored stone. On one side was a series of banners, each bearing the family crest and on the other a wide staircase leading to the gallery. As Thorin's gaze fell on the stairs he had to stop himself from gasping. There were three tall women coming down the stairs, the first woman Thorin recognized immediately, he had glimpsed her once on his visit to Rivendell so many years ago. Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar, daughter of Elrond and considered the fairest woman in Elvendom. The women with her were also Elves, no doubt her ladies that had come with her to Dorsai. As he watched her approach, regal and graceful in a pale blue dress, he tried to remember what he had heard about her. There was some minor scandal after the defeat of Sauron, she was supposed to marry King Aragorn but he had married that woman from Rohan instead. Thorin had never much concerned himself with the affairs of Gondor, now he wished he had paid a bit more attention. The lady stood in front of him and bowed her head in welcome.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, welcome to Tor Graham," she said, in the Common tongue of Middle Earth. "This is a great honor."

Thorin nodded in response. "Thank you, my lady. The honor is mine. Long have I wished to look on this place and meet those that dwell here." He looked up at her curiously. "Though I certainly did not expect to meet the daughter of Elrond."

Arwen smiled. She looked from him to Kaylea and back. "It seems I am not the only one from Middle Earth to fall in love with a Dorsai."

"Indeed, you are not," Thorin smiled into his beard. He was not particularly fond of Elves, but he could not dislike this gracious and beautiful lady.

Arwen gestured toward the doorway leading to the hall behind her. "Please make yourself at home, your majesty. I will see you later after you are settled." She turned away, her ladies following, leaving them alone. Thorin watched her go thoughtfully.

"Your brother Kensie must be the envy of every man on Dorsai," he said, switching back to Khuzdul.

Kaylea chuckled. "She is married to Ian."

Thorin was stunned. Ian? Grim, dour Ian? How did that happen? Kensie and Ian Graham were Kaylea's adopted brothers, fellow products of Lord Blackwolf's genetic engineering program. They were twins and almost polar opposites. Both were tall and handsome as Elvish lords, but while Kensie was always smiling and had an easy manner that charmed everyone around him, Ian was silent and serious. A huge man and a legendary fighter among the Dorsai, Thorin had fought beside him in Moria. How had a man like that won the heart of Elrond's daughter? He turned back to his wife, who was watching him expectantly. He was finding the tension between them hard to bear. He had spent these last years thinking about her, desperately wanting to see her face, and though this matter of Blackwolf had long been between them, it did not change the way he felt about her. He still loved her with all his heart, and he knew she would regain his trust.

"I know I spoke harshly yesterday…," he began, but Kaylea held up her hands and shook her head.

"You were right," she said. "You are my King, and my husband – two reasons that I should put no others before you." She gave him a weak smile. "I know my relationship with Blackwolf has been like a thorn in your mind almost since we met. It is my fault for not finding a way to serve him without dishonoring you."

"I am glad to know you understand," Thorin said. "But I do not want this to ruin our visit here. You are still my wife and I have so been looking forward to this."

"I am finding it hard to put the conversation aside, but I will do my best to make your stay here a memorable one." She gestured toward the door into the hall. "Would you like a tour?"

Thorin smiled widely, he offered her his arm. "I thought you would never ask, my love," he said.

She took him through to the Great Hall, its walls decorated with shields and swords, and a variety of stuffed animal heads, which Thorin thought were a very odd choice of decoration. Kaylea showed him through the many grand halls and rooms of the keep. Past these they went through a long hall where the aura of the place changed from family estate to working stronghold. Thorin could see the place was built to house a large number of people. There were mess halls, training rooms, a medbay. Kaylea explained that centuries ago, in the days when the clans of the Dorsai were all at war with each other, it was not uncommon for the keeps to house an entire clan. Now around a hundred lived and worked at the Tor full-time, but on holidays or special occasions the place would be full to bursting. When they passed anyone in the halls they instantly came to attention and nodded as Kaylea passed, Thorin got many curious looks, particularly from the women.

After the fourth woman they passed looked him up and down appraisingly Thorin turned to his wife. "These women all look at me like they have never seen a man before."

Kaylea laughed. She stopped and put an arm around him, brushing his hair back. "It's your astonishing good looks, husband," she said, laughter in her voice. "That and your beautiful hair. You see any long hair or beards here?"

Thorin frowned. He had not, all the Dorsai men were clean shaven and wore their hair very short. In fact, Kaylea was one of the few women who wore her hair long, most were as short-haired as the men. They continued walking and Kaylea stopped at a steel door, holding her wrist to the scanner beside it. The door slid aside to reveal a large room filled with viewscreens and consoles, a number of people working at the stations. It made Thorin realize he had not seen any of this technology in the rest of the keep, it must have been purposely hidden to maintain the historical feel of the place.

"This is the situation room," Kaylea explained. "Here we can monitor our contracts and everything going on in the Empire."

Thorin looked around curiously as she led the way across the room. He knew this was how the Dorsai made their money, selling their services as soldiers, but he had not really thought about what it would take to run such a business. It made him remember how complicated it was to keep an army in the field, and the Grahams were no doubt managing a number of them at once. And monitoring the movements of the Sardaukar as well. Looking over the room Thorin saw a large 3D map display, Ian Graham was standing beside it with Bauer, a younger man who looked very like him and a green-eyed woman in a black uniform. They all looked up as Kaylea approached. A flicker of something that might have been a smile crossed Ian's face.

"Thorin Oakenshield, this is an unexpected surprise!" He bowed low. "Welcome to the Tor! This is Catherine Graham, my brother's wife, and my son Donal."

Catherine came around the table to greet him, she looked as if she was about to put out her hand but at some sign from Ian she paused and bowed low instead. "Welcome to Dorsai, my lord! I hope it is not an imposition, but I have planned a welcome dinner tonight. The general so rarely brings anyone here, everyone wants to meet you."

"Thank you, my lady. I will be honored," Thorin said, nodding politely. Kensie's wife seemed to have the same easy manner as her husband, Thorin liked her at once, and it explained where Sonya got her red hair. "Is your husband here as well?"

"No, he is on Belka with the Sardaukar," Catherine replied. "He and Ian take turns running things here."

Kaylea was looking closely at the map in front of them. "What is this?" She asked.

"We are working on a new contract," Catherine said, having a hard time taking her eyes off Thorin. "I've been running the numbers, we will be going in with the MacLeods but I think it will be very lucrative."

Kaylea nodded. "I see how it could be," she moved over to look at the display on Ian's tablet. Thorin saw Ian look at her curiously, perhaps sensing something was amiss with his sister. After a moment Kaylea turned back at Catherine. "We will be staying for a few days. If you don't need me for anything, we'll be upstairs."

Catherine nodded. "Formal dinner at 7, don't forget to change. The rooms at the end of the second hall are empty, you can give Oakenshield one of those."

"I don't believe we need two rooms," Thorin said, looking sideways at his wife.

Catherine looked from Thorin to Kaylea and back with a look of amused disbelief. "Tor Graham is a traditional house," she said, after a moment. "As General Wolf should have explained to you, it is a bit old fashioned but all single people must have their own rooms."

Kaylea took Thorin's hand. "I did not explain it to him because he is right. We do not need two rooms, we are married."

Catherine stared at her in shocked disbelief. "Married! How did this happen? How could you be married and not invite your family? We have not even met him!" Donal looked equally surprised, nearly dropping his tablet.

Kaylea took a deep breath, Thorin had to admit he was enjoying the moment, she had been the one so insistent on keeping it quiet. "We have known each other a long time. We got married on Middle Earth ten years ago. I had to keep it to myself until I could get the shield codes from Blackwolf, but he has seen us together now so it is out in the open."

Catherine had already gone beyond shocked to angry. "This is unacceptable, you cannot be married without your family! You must have a proper wedding here at the Tor!"

"That is exactly the plan," Kaylea said. "Thorin was sent here by an old adversary of his and I must get him home so his family knows he is safe, but when we return we will have a proper wedding." She smiled at Thorin. "I still have the dress."

Catherine was looking at Ian studying his tablet, his face expressionless. She pushed him in the shoulder. "How long have you known?"

Ian shrugged. "Since that year we spent on Middle Earth."

She looked at Bauer. "And you?"

"Found out yesterday," he replied. Catherine then turned her attention to Ajax, who was standing at Kaylea's side.

"At least you could have told me!" She said to the wolf, who gave her his best innocent look and wagged his tail.

Kaylea led Thorin up to the family rooms on the second floor. Hers was along the side of the keep that faced the fjord and had a spectacular view, with a balcony to enjoy it. Like the rest of the keep it had all the conveniences but everything was cleverly concealed. Lighting panels, replicators, viewscreens and consoles hid behind sliding panels in the wood-trimmed walls, making the high technology invisible. Kaylea went into the kitchen while Thorin looked around. He had been in the cabin on her ship but here he found things from her life that were much more personal. Pictures of herself in uniform with her brothers, paintings of horses. He found a picture of himself beside her bed and on the dresser was the chest from Erebor that held her jewelry. He was just frowning at Ajax making himself comfortable on the couch when Kaylea came over holding two beers. She handed one to him with a smile.

"So now you have seen where I live," she said. "Although I do not spend as much time here as I wish."

"At long last," Thorin replied. "I almost feel as if I was back on Middle Earth, in one of the cities of Men. Tor Graham reminds me of the tower in Minas Tirith"

Kaylea looked up at the ceiling. "It is not nearly that grand! It is a kind of a dusty old place," she said. "But we prefer it that way."

"I like it very much," Thorin moved over and put an arm around her waist, guiding her out to the sunny balcony. It was early spring and the air was cool, but it was pleasant in the sun. "I feel very at home. Though if I was to live here I think I would have to cut my hair."

"Don't you dare!" Kaylea laughed. "You are a novelty, once they get to know you they will stop staring."

Thorin was not so sure, but she might be right. They sat together on the soft couch admiring the view in silence for a few minutes. Then Thorin said, "Now, you must tell me how Elrond's daughter came to be here."

Kaylea looked out at the mountains for a moment before answering. "For her and Ian it was a bit like it was for you and me, once they laid eyes on each other they would have no other," Kaylea said, he could hear the wistfulness in her voice. "From what Aragorn told me the affection between the two of them had waned, and of course it made much more sense for him to marry the daughter of a close ally rather than a woman whose people were leaving Middle Earth."

"The responsibilities of kings," Thorin nodded, he was well aware of those. He had been reminded of them again very recently. He sipped at his beer, looking sideways at his wife. When they were apart he always remembered how beautiful she was, but seeing her beside him, even after all these years she still took his breath away. Her finely sculpted features, icy-blue eyes and golden hair, like a goddess stepped down to earth. He could see she was still upset, though she was covering it well. He wanted to say something to soften the blow but every time he thought about it his anger returned. He had meant what he said, he only regretted he had not said it sooner, and at a time when he had not been so angry.

"It is strange to come so far and still be surrounded by Elves," he said. "I certainly did not expect that."

"Yes, it is far past time that Dwarves had a chance to travel the starways," Kaylea smiled. "But I am happy for Ian, he will not have to marry again."

Thorin blinked at her, regarding her solemnly. He had not thought about it in those terms before but Kaylea and her brothers were immortal, they were already thousands of years old and knew they would outlive their partners. It must take a particular kind of courage to allow yourself to love someone when you knew you would one day watch them die. He knew he would live many more years, but one day he would be old and grey and stiff in the joints and Kaylea would be just as young and beautiful as she was now. It made him see his wife in a different light, she was stronger than he had ever imagined. "Perhaps you also should have found yourself an Elf," he said, more lightly then he felt.

Kaylea laughed, turning to face him. "No, thank you! I prefer my Dwarf." She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "I will have no other." She kissed him softly then drew back, her hand on his beard. "Just because a thing is not destined to last forever does not make it any less glorious."

Thorin pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, wondering if it was possible to love anyone more than he loved this amazing woman.

They headed down the stairs to the great hall a few hours later. Thorin had made good use of the high-end replicator in Kaylea's quarters and was wearing a dark blue outfit in Dwarvish style, high collared embroidered silk shirt and long vest trimmed with whale fur that looked very elegant over his black trousers and soft boots. He only had two rings left, his wedding ring and his signet ring, many of the jewels on his belt were gone but he still had a spectacular pin he wore on his vest. Kaylea had chosen a dark red dress in the classic Dorsai style, left shoulder and arm covered, the other arm bare, the hem cut at an angle across her knees. The edges of her dress were decorated with a strip of interlacing Dorsai designs in pale gold. She wore her hair down with a few mithril beads to match the ones on her braids and, for the first time in Tor Graham, her wedding rings. Thorin made sure she was also wearing one of the necklaces he had made for her, certain her family had never seen it.

As they came down the stairs Catherine was crossing the hall in a long silk dress the exact green of her eyes. She saw Thorin and Kaylea on the stairs and stopped, reaching for her handheld. She waved them to stop, holding it up to take some pictures.

"You two have to be the most spectacular couple ever," she said, then smiled at Thorin. "The famous Sardaukar general attending a party in something other than her dress uniform. You are a welcome influence, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin smiled at his wife. Kaylea shook her head, turning to face him as Catherine took a few more pictures. She met them at the bottom of the stairs, holding her hand out. "Now, let's see that ring. Odin's beard, that necklace is beyond amazing! Is that new?"

Thorin laughed. He had given Kaylea that engagement ring almost a hundred years ago. The necklace he had made for her not long after. Sonya and another young woman with long black hair came down the stairs, Thorin later learned this was Donal's sister Mara. Both stopped to admire Kaylea's jewelry with Catherine. Like any Dwarf, Thorin loved to talk about his work and he had seen little of any quality since he had been in the Empire. He had done very well making jewelry these last few years, it had bought him a couple transport tickets.

"You made these? I have never seen any jewelry so fine, not even Lady Arwen's," Sonya said to him, clearly in awe.

Thorin bowed slightly to her. "Thank you, my lady. That is high praise indeed!"

There were about twenty people in the hall, Thorin saw a number of surprised looks as they walked in arm in arm. There was actual wood burning in the fireplace, Arwen and Ian standing beside it, Ian in his dress uniform and Arwen in a flowing silver dress, a circlet of silver on her brow. Donal brought them drinks and Kaylea took Thorin around, introducing him. Many were members of her family, sons and daughters of Ian and Kensie and their spouses, and a few guests from other clans, including the Lady McLeod and her son. As they circulated around the room Thorin found himself very amused at the shock and surprise expressed by everyone at their marriage. He also got more than a few hungry looks from the women, though they quickly looked away when they felt Kaylea's eyes on them. Thorin was just thinking any men here who were having trouble finding a partner should just grow their hair out when a uniformed Dorsai stepped into the room and announced loudly.

"Lord Blackwolf of Troyius."

3\. THE NEGOTIATION

Lord Blackwolf strode into the hall. Everyone froze for a moment in shock, Blackwolf never left his home planet, let alone turn up at dinner parties. Tall and graceful, his fine features looked carved from marble, long black hair in an elaborate clasp. He wore a closely tailored suit of midnight blue the jacket reaching almost to his knees, a jeweled pin in his cravat. As he moved into the room there was a sense of great power coming with him, like an invisible cloak. All in the room immediately knelt on one knee, bowing their heads, except Thorin who crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the Elf.

Lord Blackwolf ignored everyone and strode straight to Thorin and Kaylea.

"A word with you two in private," he said without pausing, walking to the hallway in the corner that led to Ian's office. He went through not even bothering to see if they were following.

Kaylea looked at Thorin. "After you, my king." She leaned close as he walked past her. "I do not suppose you can leave the talking to me?"

"Not a chance," Thorin replied, his face dark.

The two of them followed Blackwolf and closed the door. He was standing leaning against the polished desk, obviously waiting for them to take the two chairs in front of him. When they were seated Blackwolf crossed his arms and looked from one to the other, his gaze was piercing. Thorin had crossed paths with great Elven lords before, but this one was completely different, his aura of power filled the room.

"Out with it," his voice was rich and smooth. Thorin almost answered without thinking, but quickly bit his tongue. _How had he done that?_

Kaylea frowned, playing innocent. "Excuse me, my lord?"

Blackwolf sighed. "You love him, he loves you. It is all over you both. What I want to know is how a Dwarf who is nearly 300 looks like a Dwarf of 60."

"That is on me, my lord," Kaylea said quickly. "The King was mortally wounded in the battle for Erebor. I made the call to use a surgery unit to save him and I neglected to reset the protocols. He received a shot of boosterspice."

Blackwolf looked at Thorin, his eyes narrowed. "_This_ is from one shot of boosterspice? He was almost two hundred when that battle took place, now he is younger and also taller."

"Speaking of that, why do you have grey hairs, my lord?" Thorin asked, his voice all innocent curiosity. "Did Morgoth give you those?"

Blackwolf glared at him, he went very still which meant Thorin's jibe had landed. "And what of the heir to the illustrious line of Durin?" He asked. "What do his people say of him now he is now tall enough to be a Man? And taken up with a Human woman?" As Blackwolf talked the air around him seemed to shift. His grey hair vanished, the wisdom of centuries shown through his eyes, a silver light seemed to emanate from his body. Then suddenly he was aged again, as if he had drawn a veil over himself.

"My people love Kaylea Wolf as they love me," Thorin replied, unimpressed. "The allegiance of Dwarves is not as fickle as that of the Fair Folk."

Kaylea wished she could impress on her husband it was not a good idea to provoke Blackwolf, but she did find it interesting he had produced two shows of emotion in two days. It was more than she had seen in the last several hundred years. The Elf lord did not respond this time, he looked from one to the other of them, drumming the fingers of one hand on his elbow. Thorin could see he was wearing a plain gold ring on the middle finger of his right hand, to his eye it did not look like ordinary gold. _A ring of power?_

"I gave you open codes to Middle Earth because I assumed you wished to spend more time there, not fall in love with a Dwarf," he said at last.

Thorin snorted. "She fell in love with a Dwarf a long time ago. And why would you prevent her from spending her life with the man she loves? If you like, I can give you a lesson in how to treat your loyal retainers."

Blackwolf closed his eyes, still ignoring Thorin. "Our agreement is now void. We can reopen negotiations when you return."

"We had a deal," Kaylea protested, she maneuvered for an opening. "I still have my markers."

"Not good enough," Blackwolf said flatly.

She looked up at him with the slightest of smiles. "I do have an artifact in my possession. A palantir."

Thorin saw Blackwolf's eyes narrow very slightly. Kaylea definitely had his attention. He steepled his hands together, touching his fingertips to his lips. "And if I allow you to reuse those codes, you will be bringing him with you. You need a full series for him as well."

"Yes, my lord," Kaylea said. Before she could go on, Thorin spoke.

"I intend to spend the rest of my life with my wife, if that is not too much to ask."

Blackwolf's eyes shot to Thorin, he lifted an eyebrow. "_What_ did you say?"

Kaylea looked down at her hands, waiting for the explosion. She could not believe her lord did not already know, he had to be toying with Thorin.

Thorin smiled, he hoped it was a surprise. "We have been married for almost ten years. It appears you are not as well-informed as I have been led to believe."

Blackwolf sighed, closing his eyes. "So, it is true, my greatest creation married to a Dwarf," he reached into his coat and took out a folded parchment with an elaborate seal and a memory stick. He handed them to Kaylea. "Deliver this note to Thranduil," he said.

"These are the open codes?"

Blackwolf nodded. "For now." He leaned forward and reached for Thorin who drew back but not before Blackwolf had laid a hand on his arm, he felt a sting through his shirt. He scowled at the Elf, pulling his arm away. Blackwolf took a flat metal case from his pocket and let two drops of blood drip into it off his finger. He closed it and looked at the screen expressionlessly, reaching into his pocket for a cloth. "I will build the series for him," he said to Kaylea, wiping his fingers. "And I want that palantir before you leave."

"It is still on Middle Earth," Kaylea said. She was about to go on when the door opened and the Lady Arwen stepped in.

"Excuse me, my lord," she said, curtsying and bowing her head. "If you are through conducting business during my party, it is time for my guests to go in to dinner."

Thorin expected Blackwolf to reprimand her for interrupting but instead he straightened up and bowed slightly. "I apologize, my lady. Our business is finished." He moved toward the door, then paused almost nose to nose with Kaylea as she stood up. "A full workup on him and the codes are yours. We will talk further when you get back," he said quietly. He turned to go past Arwen out the door, but she laid a hand on his arm.

"Will you not stay for dinner, my lord? You have never been a guest in this house since I have lived here, please do me the honor of dining with us." She glanced at Thorin. "I know there is much history between you and his people, but perhaps for one evening you can both put it aside? We are celebrating the King's unexpected visit and also his marriage to the woman you consider a daughter, will you not stay and drink a toast to their happiness?"

Blackwolf looked as though he was about to refuse, then he seemed to reconsider and smiled slightly at her. "You are quite right, my lady. I should have made a point to visit you before this. I will be honored to join you for dinner."

He went out the door, Arwen right behind him. Thorin looked at Kaylea, her arms crossed and her face grim. "Well, this is going to be fun," she said sarcastically.

Thorin looked at her questioningly. "What is this series he is talking about?"

"The series is everything you will need to function as a Sardaukar in the Empire. All the languages, customs, history, systems, technical knowledge, encoded to your own memory RNA. Plus muscle and nervous system enhancers at the DNA level."

Thorin blinked. Just basic enhancements so he could stand up on heavy-gravity planets had been colossally expensive, he could not imagine the cost of what Kaylea was talking about, and made by the Empire's foremost genetic engineer.

"He is just going to _give_ me that?" Thorin asked, in awe despite himself.

She smiled at her husband. "Of course not. It is a negotiation. But he did see something in your DNA that interested him." She gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

Dinner was served in the smaller dining room, Ian sat at one end of the table, Arwen at the other. Arwen had given Thorin the seat of honor at the middle of the table but Blackwolf being there now complicated things. He resolved them by insisting he sit at Arwen's right hand since he was not a planned guest. Kaylea was glad the Lady McLeod was there, it meant she could sit next to her husband.

Thorin found it quite an enjoyable evening, though a bit formal for his taste. The food was excellent and the conversation wide-ranging. Best of all, he had his beautiful wife beside him. After the years of lonely wandering it felt so good to be able to lean over and kiss her neck, to smell her familiar scent. Everyone at the table could clearly see the love between them, they were practically glowing. There was a subtle air of tension in the room brought on by Blackwolf's presence, which everyone endeavored to ignore. Throughout the meal Thorin knew he and Kaylea were being closely watched and made sure to be attentive to his wife, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, enjoying it even more because he knew how much it annoyed the Elf lord. He and Blackwolf managed to avoid getting into another Khuzdul shouting match, though they exchanged a few barbs. Towards the end of the meal Ian proposed a toast to the happy couple, which turned the conversation to the upcoming wedding. Catherine already had a hundred questions and the Lady MacLeod jumped in as well. Kaylea shook her head, deflecting their inquiries. Until she and Thorin had resolved the issue of trust between them she preferred not to think about it.

After dinner the party moved into the library. Blackwolf took his leave from the Lady Arwen then motioned for Thorin to follow him outside.

"If I may have a word, your majesty," he said. Thorin hesitated, then followed him out into the courtyard. The exterior lights were off but a nearly full moon was high in the sky, bathing the keep in soft light. Thorin could see the moonlight seemed to shine through Blackwolf's disguise, for a moment Thorin could clearly see he who was considered one of the greatest old Elven lords.

"I may had misjudged you," Blackwolf said, turning towards him.

"Is that an apology?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Blackwolf's face. "No." The lord studied Thorin closely. "You know of course that I designed Kaylea Wolf," he said after a moment. "I have seen her with her previous loves, including the one I made for her." Blackwolf's eyes narrowed at Thorin's look of surprise. "She did not tell you about that."

"She did not," Thorin said, trying to keep his voice flat.

"Watching you tonight I can see the love you share has transformed you both. That kind of love is an exquisite and precious thing, only a very few will ever experience it in their lifetimes. I find I have no wish to come between you." He paused for a moment, looking up at the stars before returning his gaze to Thorin. "Although our negotiations are not complete, the codes I gave Kaylea will remain open, for you to use at your discretion. I do however have a request. I would like to give my daughter away at her wedding on Dorsai, if there is one."

Thorin nodded. "I will consider it," he said, staring back at the Elf. "And there will be one."

Blackwolf turned to leave, then paused to look at Thorin closely. "You have questions," he said, putting his arms behind his back and looking at the Dwarf King expectantly.

"No," Thorin lied, shaking his head. "I was only thinking perhaps I should find a way to be civil to you since we are now in a way related." He frowned at the Elf. "She never told me who you really were."

"This surprises you?"

"Yes, it does." Thorin looked up at Blackwolf. "For many years she has called me her King. I would not expect her to withhold such information from me."

The Elf's eyes sparkled. "So, this is what has come between you!" He moved closer, fixing Thorin with a hard stare. "Know this. Kaylea Wolf is my instrument. I created her and she has served me faithfully for many years. If she wishes to command the Sardaukar she must continue to serve me. She will not easily forswear her loyalty."

"A person can serve both a lord and a King," Thorin replied. "I think perhaps you do not know her as well as you think." He smiled slightly at the Elf lord, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are right, I do have questions. But I have no wish to interfere with my wife's negotiations." He saw a flicker of emotion pass behind the Elf's face, exactly the reason he had used those words. He intended to keep sticking a knife in that wound, and Blackwolf knew it.

"I will answer three questions," the Elf lord said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Very well. Kaylea says you do nothing without a purpose, so there must be a reason Ian and Kensie Graham look like kings of Numenor and Kaylea looks like the Lady Galadriel. Did you design them and Kaylea specifically to bring Elves out of Middle Earth to join you in exile?"

The Elf's brow furrowed, just slightly. This was obviously not a question he had expected. "How does the King of Erebor know what Lady Galadriel looks like?"

Thorin kept his face expressionless and his body still. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground here, he had no idea what Kaylea had told him about their journey to Mordor. "I thought I was asking the questions," he replied.

There was that ghost of a smile again. "I would say that was one of their purposes," Blackwolf replied. "The twins were one of my earliest creations. They necessarily bore a great deal of my own DNA in their code, I intended for them to disperse that code over Dorsai. Kensie has done that with his many children. I also hoped they would one day bring an Elf lord here to enhance that code, which Ian has done. Kaylea was built for a different purpose altogether. I designed her to be a vision of perfection, among many other things."

Thorin nodded, that was much more of an answer than he had expected. "My reaction to boosterspice seemed to surprise you. Do you know how long I will live?"

"I will need to study its effects on your cellular structure more closely. I will have a better idea after I encode the series for you," Blackwolf took a deep breath. "Of course, the series will include cell builders to increase your muscle density, the increased cell generation will further retard your ageing process. If you are asking me to guess, I would say you will live at least a thousand more years."

Thorin was stunned. _A thousand years?_ Lady Galadriel had told him she could not see the end of his life, he had always wondered what she meant. He saw Blackwolf looking at him expectantly, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Thorin crossed his arms and looked defiantly at the Elf lord. "It occurs to me you could have crushed Sauron like an ant, why did you let him nearly win the war"

"Did I?" Blackwolf looked amused. "I seem to remember taking steps to make sure that did not happen."

"You did not do all you could. You certainly did not use all the weapons at your command," Thorin replied. "I see now that Sauron was not the first to forge a ring of power." Then a sudden realization dawned on him. "Was it to get revenge on your kin?"

"That is four questions," Blackwolf replied curtly. He bowed just slightly. "I must thank you, your majesty, this has been a most entertaining conversation." He turned and walked away, he had gone about twenty feet when he disappeared in a sudden shower of many-colored lights.

Thorin stood frowning after him, almost at once Kaylea was by his side.

"What were you two talking about for so long?" She asked, her face full of concern.

"All these years, I have questioned you about your allegiance to that Elf, why you served him, why he treats you the way he does. Now that I have met him, it explains everything." Thorin smiled at his wife. "It appears I have made quite an impression on him, he wants to give you away at our Dorsai wedding. And the codes he gave you will remain open, so that is good news!"

Kaylea nodded, her face suddenly grim. "It is, but I would have this issue of trust settled between us before we speak again of the wedding."

Thorin nodded. "I wish it was already settled, but it will take time, my love." He reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "Your lord thinks you will never put me before him."

Her eyes narrowing, Kaylea looked in the direction Blackwolf had gone. "He is in for a surprise."

Thorin smiled at her, he knew she would do it, she only needed to prove it to him. At long last, they had the full access to Middle Earth she had talked about for so long, they could start planning their life together.

Early the next morning Kaylea woke him when she got up to let Ajax out. Thorin sat up in bed and found his attention drawn to their comm devices. Both were blinking for attention, Thorin picked his up to find he had more than 30 messages.

"I seem to be suddenly popular," he said to Kaylea as she came in. She slipped back into bed beside him and picked up her own.

"I linked our devices," she said, looking at her screen. "It appears the news of our marriage has already made it around the planet."

The astonishing news had spread like wildfire that Kaylea Wolf was married and her husband had not only been the cause of Lord Blackwolf leaving Troyius for the first time in centuries, he had also refused to kneel to the great lord. Thorin was now the most sought-after guest on Dorsai, he had invitations for dinner from all the clans. Looking at his device he noticed his messages screen now had a series of tabs, selecting one he found all the daily reports that Kaylea received. Another had all the intelligence briefings; his device had indeed been set to mirror hers. He looked at his wife curiously, this was obviously a way she could demonstrate her trust in him, and make him a part of her decisions.

"Do you really read all these reports?"

Kaylea laughed. "That is Bauer's job," she said. "You will see his summary on the Priority screen. I read that first, then I can refer to the others if I need to."

Thorin nodded, then went back to the first message screen. He put an arm around his wife, pulling her close.

"So, how many of these do you want to do?" She asked him, looking at his device.

Thorin smiled at her. "I do not want to accept any of them yet," he said. "First I want to spend some time alone with you. I have spent the last six years living by my wits wondering if I would ever see you again, now that we are here I want to enjoy it for a bit before I have to stand around making small talk with strangers."

Kaylea laughed. "You will get no argument from me, I am no great fan of dinner parties!" She leaned over and nibbled his ear. "So, what shall we do instead?"

"I am sure we can think of something," he replied, he threw his device back onto the table and slid down into the bed, pulling his wife with him.

4\. THE OATH

"Are we going to see the sights of Dorsai today, my love?" Thorin asked, pulling on his boots. Kaylea nodded. It had rained overnight but the clouds were moving off, the warm spring sunshine pouring in through the windows. They were getting a late start, it was already mid-morning.

"Business first. But after, yes, of course."

Thorin gave her a curious glance. "What business?"

Kaylea shook her head and did not answer. Silently she led him through the halls of the Tor to a round room in one of the Tor's towers, the walls lined with large, ceremonial-looking swords and statues of the old gods. In the center was a round pillar of stone, a bit over a meter high, the sides polished but the top left rough. Standing next to it was a grizzled Dorsai soldier, a long scar on the side of his face, his uniform impeccable.

"Oath-taking on Dorsai has always been a serious business," Kaylea said. "This is Hyway Graham, the weapons-master. He is here as witness."

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked, wondering what she could be thinking. There was a short-bladed knife on the stone that was now between them.

"I mean to swear that I will put no one before you, that I will once again earn your trust. I will now prove my loyalty to you," she looked down at the stone. "To do that I must give you a token, on Dorsai that means a finger."

Thorin was horrified. "You are not going to cut off your finger!"

Hyway turned to Kaylea. "Of what are you accused?"

"Of putting my lord before my King and husband, of withholding information from my King." Kaylea looked evenly at Thorin as she spoke. "I have betrayed his trust and I now must regain it."

The old soldier nodded gravely. "So, conspiracy against your King. A serious accusation." He turned to Thorin. "Do you believe this trust can be regained, your majesty?"

"Yes, of course, but it is not going to happen overnight. And a finger is not going to help."

"The finger represents the binding nature of the oath, what the swearer is willing to give up to fulfill the promise," Hyway explained. He smiled at Thorin's look of astonishment. "In past times, it could have meant her head. But anyway, it is not like the old days, when the oath is fulfilled you can graft on a new one."

"My wife is capable of winning back my trust without such a sacrifice." Thorin blinked, feeling this was escalating in a direction he had not anticipated. He had spoken out of long-held anger, his rebuke intended only to make his wife consider her loyalties. However, as a warrior of the Dorsai, Kaylea had taken it as a challenge that had to be answered.

"You have put a knife through my heart, husband. Though it was not undeserved, I must live with it until such time as you decide to pull it out." Kaylea laid her hands on the stone between them, fingers spread wide. "I swear henceforth to put no others before you, I will serve you faithfully to the best of my ability, I will demonstrate to you that I am worthy of your trust in all things, as I once was." She picked up the knife, Thorin jumped, reaching to stop her hand but almost before he could react she had cut off her braids. She put the knife down and extended her hand to him, bowing her head.

"I offer these as proof of my loyalty," she said. "When you deem my oath fulfilled you may give them back to me."

Thorin stared at the braids, her beautiful golden hair and the mithril beads she had worn for so many years. She said he had put a knife in her heart, now he knew exactly how that felt. This was worse than a finger. But he hardened his heart, he would not take back his words. This business with Blackwolf had rankled him from the beginning, finding out who he actually was had been the final straw. It was far past time for her to put him before that treacherous Elf. He picked up his wife's braids and reverently put them inside his coat.

"I accept your offering," he said quietly, it took him a moment to meet her eyes.

Hyway had been watching the King closely. He did not know the significance of the braids but he could see their importance to Thorin. He appeared to value them higher even than a finger, the general had chosen well. "The oath is made, the token is accepted," he said. "I have seen it done."

"Thank you, my friend," Kaylea said. Hyway came to attention, then bowed his head and left the room. Thorin remained standing by the stone, still feeling a bit stunned. He picked up the knife, turning it in his hand absently.

"You did not have to do that," he said.

"Yes, I did," Kaylea answered. She came around to stand beside him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "So, shall I show you Dorsai?"

Thorin looked up at her, he smiled wanly. "Yes, please. I could use some distraction right about now." Impulsively he slid his arms around her and drew her close. "Please tell me this will not change things between us, my love. I could not bear that."

"Some things are changed, others are not," Kaylea said quietly. "Now I must earn your trust and decide how I can serve both my King and my lord. But this does not change the way I feel about you. I love you with every fiber of my being, my only wish is to stay by your side until the stars grow cold."

Thorin leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. "It will be hard to have you at my side without your braids."

Kaylea smiled softly. "I look forward to earning them back, my king."

After the oath ceremony they spent a very enjoyable day in the Graham lands, which encompassed many thousands of hectares. Thorin was constantly amazed how much the place looked like his homeland. Hundreds of kilometers of land empty of settlements, towering mountains, wide valleys populated with herds of horses and antlered deerlike animals. The populace was concentrated into old cities of stone and glass, and in smaller settlements along the sea coast. Thorin had spent much of the last few years on the planets of the frontier, far from the galactic center. Those planets were full of quickly built metal cities, huge spaceports, mines and factories, races from many planets, and everyone looking to make their fortune. Dorsai was completely different, it was a rich planet with long history and a unified people. Now they worked at perfecting themselves and protecting their interests.

Thorin was happy to see that after the events of the morning the tension between him and Kaylea seemed to be gone. She seemed very relaxed, smiling and enjoying showing him the sights. It was as if, now that she had sworn her oath, she just wanted to get on with the task. Thorin was glad of it, the last thing he ever wanted was to lose the intimacy between them.

The next morning there was a soft knock at the door. "Delivery," Bauer's voice.

Kaylea waited until she got up to make coffee before she went to see what it was, Thorin saw her put a slim metal case on the table before coming back to bed.

"What is that?" Thorin asked, nodding towards the case as she handed him a cup.

"From Blackwolf," she said.

Thorin blinked in astonishment. _That fast?_ He looked at the case hungrily, with it he would have all the knowledge of anyone who grew up in the Empire, and much more. He would know the secret history, the languages, how to operate the weapons and machines, and he would be able to function much better in the heavy gravity of Dorsai. Right now he could get by, but he still tired easily. Dorsai's gravity was nearly twice that of Corvus.

"How soon can I have those?"

Kaylea smiled at him. "Does not really make sense to take them right before you go back to Middle Earth, you need to spend a few weeks in heavy gravity to acclimatize."

"Middle Earth is a six day trip, you can keep the gravity up on the ship," Thorin replied. "And you did say we could stay here awhile."

Kaylea chuckled. "What's the hurry, husband? It means a day in a medunit."

"I have been here for almost six years and while I have learned a great deal about your world, I always feel like I am missing half of everything," Thorin said. "And in this gravity I always feel as though I have a troll sitting on my chest. I want to feel like myself again."

Thirty-two hours later Thorin opened his eyes slowly. The medunit was dimly illuminated by the display next to his head. It was uncomfortably like being in a coffin. He had only once before been in one of these units, when he had purchased muscle enhancers for his jump to Corvus. This was completely different. The last time every muscle in his body had been sore, he had felt like his bones were screaming. This time he felt almost superhuman, like he could just tear the lid off and jump fifteen meters into the air.

There were so many new things in his head now. He understood how the Man-Kzin Wars had set the stage for the breakup of the First Empire, he knew what a Vorlon looked like, he finally understood the politics of the Empire, the Great Houses and the role of the parliament, and he saw the part that Blackwolf had played. He knew how his genetic engineering had strengthened the Seven Colonies, how he had maneuvered them and the old aristocratic families to form the Second Empire, how his unrivaled information network and his de facto control of the Sardaukar now made him the Emperor in all but name. Thorin knew his vocal cords had been altered so he could speak Kzin, he could also speak Cardassian, and Minbari, and the Dorsai battle language, he could fly a scoutship and use all the Sardaukar weapons. There was now an implant in his neck that enabled him to tie into a communication grid and interface with tactical armor. Thorin had expected all this knowledge to disorient him, as it had when the Kzin telepath had inserted things in his head, but this was seamless. Since it had been encoded on copies of his own memory RNA, it was like he had learned these things years ago.

A crack of light appeared above him, the lid opened to reveal Kaylea looking down at him, a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" She asked, offering him a hand. He took it and sat up, feeling light as a feather.

"Amazing," Thorin replied. He climbed out of the medunit and jumped to the floor, feeling more like himself than he had in years. Like himself, only better.

Kaylea blinked at him in surprise. "You are taller!"

Thorin looked at her, realizing she was right, he seemed to have gained a couple centimeters. "What did Blackwolf put in those injections?" He wondered.

She shook her head, handing him his clothes. "Usually they do include boosterspice, but Blackwolf knows your sensitivity, I assumed he would leave it out." She shrugged. "Or perhaps he thinks a very tall Dwarf is amusing."

Thorin frowned. "Are you being serious?"

"Long ago I gave up trying to figure out Blackwolf's reasons for what he does. He is always playing a very long game, but beyond that I could not tell you."

_Blackwolf_. Thorin drew up his new memories and found the Elf lord had put almost his entire life story in his head. _Thanks, asshole_. But there was also quite a bit in there about his wife, Thorin realized he finally understood the relationship between her and her lord. And there were many more things he knew about her now.

Kaylea was looking at him curiously. "What is it, husband? You look light years away."

Thorin grinned. "It is going to take me awhile to get used to all this," he replied, tapping his temple. He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into his boots.

"All these years you have been giving me spectacular gifts," Kaylea said, handing him a heavy disc of polished metal. "Now I get to give you a few, though I did not make them myself." She smiled at him. "I did pick the paint scheme."

Thorin took the disc and turned it over in his hands. Sardaukar battle armor. He had seen them use it in Moria and of all Kaylea's weapons he coveted this the most. Now that he knew how it worked and all its capabilities, he could hardly wait to try it.

"Go ahead, try it on." Kaylea was watching him with an amused smile.

Thorin held the disc to his back, feeling it immediately attach itself and conform to his body, it was surprisingly comfortable. He flexed his back carefully and felt it activate and start to flow out over his body. The armor acted almost as an extension of the wearer, very different from the Dwarven plate armor Thorin had worn for years, this armor incorporated a large range of weapons, was capable of flight and could be worn in space. As the helmet deployed and snapped shut over Thorin's head he felt invincible. He quickly scrolled through the options on the display, then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. In the Sardaukar soldiers personalized their armor, no two were alike. Kaylea had chosen a blue and silver scheme, with Dwarvish designs on the helmet and in a strip down the side. The sigil of House Durin was on the back, and on his left shoulder was a stylized design based on Kaylea's ring, a wolf turning to take the Arkenstone in its mouth, a raven doing the same from the other side, the stone sitting in the raven crown. Thorin tipped his head back to retract the helmet and grinned widely at his wife.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Kaylea laughed. "You can take that off, time to choose some weapons." She handed him a large gear bag, divided into compartments. Thorin reluctantly retracted his armored suit and placed it into its holder then followed her through the door and down the hall to the weapons locker.

The next days passed in a whirlwind of travel across Dorsai and evenings of good food and small talk. They visited each of the other clans and saw much of the planet. Thorin no longer felt as if the conversation left him behind, he knew the names of the heads of the clans and the history of each. He understood the affairs of the Empire, the intricate workings of the Great Houses, the newest developments on the frontiers, how the Sparta bankers controlled the flow of capital. And he very much enjoyed having the most beautiful woman in the room on his arm, seeing the reactions of the men who had long been admiring her from afar. Inbetween dinner parties, Thorin accompanied Kaylea as she went through her day. They would be leaving soon to spend time in Erebor and there were many things that needed her attention. She kept asking if he was bored, but he had always wondered how she spent her time and found it all quite fascinating. He sat in on staff meetings and deployment negotiations, read reports and spent at least six hours a day training. It was in the training he discovered the true nature of the enhancements Blackwolf had given him. He had expected to be stronger, it surprised him just how much stronger he felt, even in the heavy gravity of Dorsai. He also found he was faster, healed quickly and felt almost no pain. His understanding of the Sardaukar weapons surprised the Graham weapons master, after only a day on the rifle range and two days training in armor he pronounced Thorin ready for combat. However, after ten days of meetings, training and dinner parties Thorin wanted some time alone with his wife. He suggested to Kaylea they sneak away somewhere quiet for a few days. She wholeheartedly agreed and told him she knew just the place.

The next morning Kaylea took him down to the stables and picked out a horse for him. They took a trail up the coast, riding the whole day along the backs of the steep fjords to a cabin in a hidden cove. It had been a near perfect day, the sun warm in a cloudless sky, the horses' feet on the path and the cries of the seabirds the only sounds they heard. Watching Ajax hunt voles in the grass, Thorin felt almost like they were riding back to his life on Middle Earth, as if around the next corner would be the entrance to Erebor. Just as the sun was setting they came to a cabin sitting in a grassy meadow just a short distance from waves breaking on the rocks of a sheltered cove, the walls of the fjord rising steeply around them. Thorin and Kaylea immediately fell into their usual travelling routine. She settled the horses, Thorin started a fire in the stone fireplace and got out supplies for dinner. The place was cozy and comfortable, well stocked with provisions, Thorin guessed Kaylea must have sent them ahead. He hung his coat on a hook by the door and shook his head at Ajax already curled up on the bed.

After dinner Thorin stirred the coals and placed a few pieces of wood on the fire then settled himself on the wooly hide in front of the hearth. Kaylea had finished clearing up after dinner and came in with a tall bottle and two glasses. She took a seat in front of him, leaning back to watch the fire. Thorin stretched out his legs on either side of his wife, pulling her close against him. He sipped at his drink, enjoying the soft crackling of the fire, the sound of the ocean on the rocks just outside the cabin, the feel of the woman he loved in his arms.

"This is more like it," he said softly, brushing Kaylea's hair to one side over her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to see Dorsai," Kaylea smiled, stroking his arm.

"I was thinking of a horseback ride across it, not standing around at dinner parties." Thorin sighed. "I think I am officially homesick, my love."

"I am glad to hear it, husband," she replied. "I am homesick for Erebor myself.'

Thorin gazed into the fire thoughtfully. "It is so easy here to get caught up in the conveniences of the Empire, the newness and the novelty. The ride today, being with you in this cabin has made me remember how much I miss the quiet, the slower pace, and my family."

"All the reasons I miss Middle Earth," Kaylea said. "I have quite a bit of leave coming. We will not have to come back here until just before Samhain next year. We will get to enjoy the festival before you join the class at the academy."

Thorin quickly did the calculation. "So, almost two years on Middle Earth," he said. "I like your plan." He was stroking her hair with his fingers, she was wearing it loose except for a braid along her temples that kept her hair back from her face. "You never get these tight enough," he said softly. "I am going to give you a proper Dwarvish style."

Kaylea chuckled. "I have given up trying to do them to your specifications."

"I think you just like having me do your braids," he teased. He got up to retrieve a comb and his pouch of beads. He actually loved to braid her hair, since a Dwarf never braided a woman's hair unless she was his wife. It was his way of telling everyone she belonged to him alone, though it felt strange to not be rebraiding the ones she had been wearing for so long.

"After all these years we are finally about to start a life together," Kaylea said, as he worked. "Do you ever wish your life could be different? Just ride away somewhere in Middle Earth and be a country blacksmith?"

Thorin laughed. "I am a King from a long line of Kings," he said. "You are a warrior from an ancient tribe of warriors. We could not be other than we are." He was adding some beads to her loose hair. "Remember I lived that life in Middle Earth for many years, and here again. The simple life is not for those like us. Maybe for a short time, but in the long run it would never satisfy us."

Kaylea looked over her shoulder at him. "Then will you be content as a soldier in the Sarkaukar, I wonder? You will have to put the great King Under the Mountain aside, find a way to defer to the members of the Great Houses

"I will be content if I can be at your side," Thorin said. "And I will still be King of Erebor. Truthfully, I am looking forward to the adventure of it."

"You will find adventure to spare in the Sardaukar," Kaylea said. "It may be the hardest thing you will ever do, it was for me."

Thorin fitted the last bead into her hair. He had given Kaylea two small braids from each temple to the back of her head, one above the other and adorned with beads. At the back they were braided together with more of her hair to form an elaborate many-stranded braid. He admired the result for a moment before pulling her close against him.

"All these years and still you doubt me. I told you before, I am going to graduate at the top of my class. With everything that Elf lord of yours put in my head, I may be able to test out of the first year entirely."

"I still serve him because I must, but he is not my lord," Kaylea said quietly. "You are."

"I know," Thorin replied softly, kissing her neck. "And I will always be true to you, my lady."

5\. TROYIUS

Thorin Oakenshield stepped out of the elevator and felt as if he was back in Middle Earth. Before him was a wide bridge, arching over a jagged ravine at the bottom of which a river rushed over sharp boulders more than a thousand feet below. The bridge led to a finely constructed castle, towers and ramparts and steep roofs glistening in the sun, perched at the top of a spire of white rock. In the early morning light, with the land below still in shadow it seemed to almost be floating there, suspended on air. From the river far below bare rock ascended almost vertically until it met a high wall of white stone. Between the wall and the castle was a green space, Thorin was sure he saw the golden leaves of mallorn trees among the dark firs. The bridge before him ended at a second wall that enclosed the keep, tall metal gates at the other end.

"Well, that is not ostentatious at all," he said with a grin.

"Said the man wearing a jeweled coat," Kaylea Wolf replied, she shifted the parcel she was carrying under her arm. "Shall we?"

Thorin buttoned his coat against the morning chill, he had thought it quite understated. The dark red coat he wore over his impeccably tailored suit had Dwarvish designs stitched into the back and shoulders, sparkling with tiny rubies and sapphires. He was wearing a belt to match. "No harm in reminding him I am the King of Erebor," he replied.

Kaylea nodded. "Fair enough." Thorin smiled at his wife. He wished she had chosen to come as his Queen but she had insisted on wearing her dress uniform, though she was wearing her hair in a Dwarvish style. It still gave him a little pang of regret to see her without the braids that matched his, but it would not be for much longer. Today would be the end of their negotiations with Lord Blackwolf, he was determined not to leave without the shield codes and be done dealing with the Elf. Today he would see Kaylea's oath fulfilled.

They stepped out onto the bridge, the wind hit them at once. Rushing through the river passage, cold on their exposed skin. On the other side of the keep the narrow ridge dropped away into an ocean fjord. As they walked Kaylea reminded Thorin again of what they would face. "This whole place is like a museum," she said. "Blackwolf will have laid out artifacts designed to provoke a reaction from you. Do not give him what he wants."

"Are you not going to help me with this, my love?"

Kaylea shook her head. "This is your meeting. If I see a chance to steer the conversation to your advantage I will take it, but otherwise I will stay silent." She wanted to be very clear that Thorin was in charge. They had talked it through several times but this was his negotiation. After the last two years in Erebor she felt they were closer now than they had ever been. They had always worked together to manage the responsibilities of his kingdom, and there had been much to do after the years of his unexpected absence. This time however, Thorin helped her with the tasks of her command, which he had never done before. Even though she was on leave, there were always things that needed her attention. Kaylea knew Thorin felt she had been keeping secrets from him, but really she had just left unspoken things of which he had no knowledge. Now that he had experienced the Empire for himself, and knew its inner workings, it surprised her how much she enjoyed having him work beside her. His insights had proven to be very valuable, as hers had always been to him. The experience had helped them reconnect with each other, making their relationship even stronger, and proven they could work as a team in both their worlds.

All Thorin's subjects had been very happy to see him returned, not least of all his son Thror who had been ruling in his stead. As Thorin had surmised, Thranduil had told his people that Thorin had left his kingdom without giving word of his destination. The Dwarves of Erebor had been searching for him high and low. Thorin told the story that he and Thranduil had argued, he somehow had missed a step and hit his head. When he awakened he had found himself in a boat floating down the Anduin with no memory of who he was. A boatman from Asgaroth had taken him south to the harbor of Belfalas. There he joined the crew on a ship that crossed the sea. After much wandering, during which time his memory returned, he had come to Dorsai and found Kaylea Wolf, who had brought him home. Thorin got to have his revenge on the Woodland King when he showed up at his door with that letter from Blackwolf, the memory still made him smile. Of course everyone noticed Kaylea was no longer wearing his braids, though none dared to ask about it. One day when Thorin was away in Dale, Thror took her aside to discover the reason. Smiling at his concern, she gave them basically the straight story, saying that her intention was to win them back. Thror seemed taken aback his father would question her loyalty, but Kaylea assured him she understood why he had done so, and giving him back her braids had been her way of acknowledging he was right and at the same time declaring her intention to win them back.

They reached the far end of the bridge, the tall metal gates swung inward silently. On the other side was another bridge over the deep moat that surrounded the castle. They passed through another set of tall metal doors into a large entry hall. A white tree stood in the center, green leaves shining in the blue-tinted sunlight coming down through the crystal roof. Thorin frowned at it, thinking of the dead tree that had stood before the Citadel in Gondor. Next to the tree was a tall, dark-haired man wearing the uniform of Blackwolf's house. Thorin recognized him at once, Dakota Severance, the face of House Troyius. This was the man who represented Blackwolf to the Empire. The Elf never left his home planet, and no pictures of him existed anywhere. Whenever his presence was required it was Dakota who played the role. Tall as a Dorsai, but with the curly black hair and almond-shaped eyes of an Exotic, Thorin wondered if he was another of Blackwolf's genetic engineering projects.

He stepped forward and bowed low to Thorin. "Welcome to Minas Carcharoth, your majesty."

_The black wolf of Angmar,_ Thorin thought to himself. _I should have guessed_.

"I will take you to my lord," Dakota said, indicating that they should follow him. Thorin looked around the hall, the place was deathly quiet, as if the three of them were the only ones in the whole castle.

"I know the way," Kaylea said. "Don't trouble yourself." Thorin was surprised at his wife's tone, like cold water on ice. She stepped around Dakota and strode toward the archway at the back of the hall. Thorin followed, he gave the man a quick glance and saw he was watching Kaylea's back, his face filled with disappointment and a kind of deep longing. Thorin wondered what the history was between them. There was a concealed elevator in the passage from the entry to the large hall behind, the doors opened as soon as Kaylea stopped in front of it.

"What was that all about?" Thorin asked as soon as the door was closed.

"The relationship between me and Dakota is…complicated," Kayela answered, looking at the floor. "He loves me, I cannot stand him. That is the short version."

"Yes, I saw that," Thorin smiled at her. "I would like to hear the long version one day."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto a wide gallery, one side lined with glass cases containing various objects, the other a series of arches and windows looking out on the mountains across the fjord. As they walked down the passage Thorin could see Kaylea had not been exaggerating. The cases contained finely-wrought jewelry, weapons and armor in an Elvish style Thorin had never seen before. In all his years Thorin had never seen work so fine. They were about halfway down the gallery before Thorin realized he was probably looking at objects from before the First Age, perhaps some had even been wrought by Blackwolf himself before he came out of the West. Things that according to Elvish legend had been destroyed. Was Blackwolf letting him know other things that were supposedly lost were still in his possession? At the last case before they came to the door Thorin had his answer. Laying there, on a cushion of red velvet, was the crown of Durin. The original one, supposedly eaten by dragons several ages ago. Thorin could feel his blood rising, then he felt Kaylea's hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, husband," she said softly. "Remember why we are here. If you want to bargain for the return of that crown, it needs to be a different negotiation."

Thorin wrenched his gaze away, trying to clear his mind. Kaylea held the door open for him. The were in a long, high-ceilinged room with sitting areas of soft chairs, spice-fiber tapestries and a transparent outer wall. The view of the fjord and mountains was breathtaking. Blackwolf was not there.

"Now we wait," Kaylea said. She put her parcel on one of the couches and walked over to a sideboard on which was laid plates of delicate pastries and several pitchers. "Would you like some coffee? We may be here awhile."

Thorin was standing by the outer wall, looking out at the mountains. Troyius was the sister planet to Dorsai, circling the same sun in a closer orbit. The geography of the planets was very similar, Troyius had larger land masses and a slightly warmer climate. He took the coffee Kaylea offered him and joined her on one of the couches. He found himself thinking about his son in Erebor. Thorin had formally decreed that Thror was to rule until his return and set his affairs in order for an extended absence. His son had done well ruling during the years he had been gone, he would make a good king one day. Thorin was determined that the matter of access to Middle Earth would be settled today. Blackwolf had already given Kaylea the codes and taken them back, now Thorin was resolved to make sure that did not happen again.

They were on their second cup when Lord Blackwolf appeared. He came through a door hidden in the paneling at the other end of the hall, wearing his usual dark blue suit with the long jacket. He was not bothering with the grey hair today, but he was definitely keeping his power veiled. Kaylea stood up and kneeled before him, Thorin remained where he was.

The tall Elf paused, looking around as he motioned for Kaylea to get up. "Where is Dakota? I told him to accompany you," he said, in Elvish.

"I do not need a guide, my lord. I am hoping he hung himself," Kaylea replied.

Blackwolf gave her a reproachful look. He took a seat in the chair across from them, Thorin saw his eyes go to the parcel Kaylea had brought. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

"It is time we finish our negotiations about shield access codes," Thorin said. "The last time we spoke you told me you did not wish to come between us, I am here to see if you meant it."

The lord leaned back in his chair, steepling his long fingers. "I have given you access."

"You have given it once and rescinded it. I want unrestricted access and your guarantee you will not impede it." Thorin's eyes narrowed. "If you can swear an oath you will not break."

The Elf lord's face went still. "You will have my word."

Thorin snorted. "Do you forget who you are talking to? I know what your word is worth."

Blackwolf took a deep breath, brushing imaginary lint of his trousers. "All this talk of oaths is a bit premature. What are we discussing exactly?" He gave Kaylea a critical glance. "When did you change your hair?"

"I am not interested in shield codes you can turn off at a whim," Thorin replied. "I want a code generator."

The Elf looked up at him sharply. "No. I have spent many ages protecting my home from the ravages of the Empire, I will not let a means of access leave my control."

"A hard line then," Kaylea said. "One the shield generators will recognize."

Blackwolf turned his attention to her. "And what is the offer?"

Kaylea held up a slim data card. "If I was asking for myself, this would be enough." She placed the card on the low table between them and slid it toward her lord. Blackwolf leaned forward and picked it up, turning it over in his fingers.

"But you are not asking for just yourself. This is not all we discussed," he said. Thorin put the parcel they had brought on the table, the palantir they had kept safe in Erebor for so many years. The Elf continued to look at him expectantly. Shaking his head, Thorin reached into his coat and took out a parchment envelope sealed with his royal seal.

Blackwolf smiled, just slightly. "When is the wedding?"

"In two days."

The Elf lord stood up, putting his hands behind his back he walked over to the windows and stood there for some time, as if lost in thought. Finally he turned back to face Kaylea.

"Very well," he said. "It will not be easy, but I can put a hidden line of code in your tactical chip, a way to access the generator of the shield." He turned to Thorin. "Now, what oath will you accept? Must I cut off a finger?"

Thorin chuckled humorlessly. "Such an oath would mean nothing to you. What could you swear on, I wonder? What is it that you prize about all things, even your kinsmen and your family?"

Blackwolf's face went dark. "Those that you speak of were destroyed long ago."

Thorin stood up, gathering his majesty he stood in front of the Elf lord defiantly, the King Under the Mountain staring the great lord down. "Were they indeed? I wonder."

Thorin could feel Kaylea's alarm, he knew she was thinking Blackwolf was about to call off the deal. Thorin had dealt with a few Elven lords in his time, but this one was unlike any other. This one did not spend his time telling tales and studying arcane lore, he was about gathering power and using it. And no one had challenged him in centuries, Thorin was guessing he was enjoying himself. He held his gaze long enough for the Elf to know he could hold it indefinitely, then he looked down and reached into his coat pocket.

"I have something for you." He took out a carefully folded mallorn leaf and handed it to the Elf lord. "The one who gave me this said it is in remembrance of all that has been lost. I wonder, my lord, would you swear an oath on the life of the great lady who was once keeper of the land from whence this came?"

Blackwolf was looking at the leaf in his hand, his face unreadable. He pinched the edge of the leaf and pulled it back, it opened up to reveal a single star-shaped yellow flower. Although it had been in Thorin's keeping if for many months, it looked as fresh as if he had picked it that morning. There were still drops of dew in it. Blackwolf stared at the flower for a long moment, his face remained unchanged but Thorin could tell he was lost in some memory.

"Very well, your majesty," the Elf lord said, not looking up from the flower. "I will swear on she whose like the world will never see again. I will give you your code generator and not impede your access to Middle Earth. And if I break this oath may all her works wither and die."

Thorin nodded solemnly. "I accept your oath."

Blackwolf sighed, bringing himself back to the present. He refolded the leaf and put it in his pocket then picked up the envelope from the table, breaking the seal he took out the invitation. "It will take me some time to prepare the code, may I send it to you on Dorsai?" He looked to Kaylea for her response.

"Do not write it for me, my lord," she said, nodding towards Thorin. "It is for the King."

The Elf lord looked at her in disbelief. "You are serious?"

"Yes." Kaylea stood up and took her place at Thorin's side. "Did you not know that the King was negotiating for himself?"

Blackwolf looked from one to the other of them, then fixed Kaylea with a hard stare. "You will give up this access you have worked so hard for, once he is gone?"

Kaylea nodded, bowing her head. "When that day comes, when my King is laid in the stone halls of his fathers, I will no longer need access. From that day forward all Middle Earth will hold for me is memories and sorrow."

Blackwolf was silent for a moment, then he shook his head. "Very well, if that is your decision. At least you will have many years before that day arrives, if he ever starts ageing again." He shot Thorin a disgusted glance before turning his attention back to Kaylea. "Know this: just because you are calling in the favors I owe you does not mean you are no longer in my service."

"Of course, my lord," Kaylea replied. "I will still serve you faithfully, but I will serve my King first. If you make me choose, I will always choose my husband."

Blackwolf took a breath as if he was about to say something, but then he paused and shook his head. He picked up the palantir and walked back the way he had come. "I will see you at the wedding," he half-turned to speak over his shoulder. "I will not be staying for the reception." Then he was gone.

The door was barely closed before Kaylea grabbed Thorin and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately, feeling her relax in his arms. Kissing his wife was one of his favorite things to do, it was a long moment before he drew back.

"That seemed too easy. Is it really over?" He asked, smiling.

"That was well done, husband," Kaylea said. "Blackwolf is never what you expect, but that flower was a stroke of genius. Despite what you think, he is a man of his word. He will write you that code and full access will be yours."

"Ours, you mean. I am glad we made time to visit Lorien, and Glorfindel was right about that flower," Thorin looked up at her slyly. "We should go, we have an appointment back at the Tor."

"An appointment?" Kaylea frowned at him.

"You will see, my love," Thorin said, taking her hand. As they went past the case with the crown of Durin he took a long look at it. That was for another day.

Dorsai was only an hour jump from Troyius, it was mid-afternoon when Thorin and Kaylea returned to Tor Graham. Thorin took her hand and led her immediately to the tower room where she had sworn her oath nearly eighteen months ago. As before, Hyway Graham was standing beside the stone in the center of the room.

Since she had cut off her braids, Kaylea had been careful to keep no secrets from her husband, and today she had passed the final test. Kaylea had declared her intention to put her husband before the Elf. How that evolved over time he had yet to see, but Thorin could bear the sight of his wife without her matching braids no longer.

Kaylea took her place beside the stone, Thorin at her side. He took out the two mithril beads he had made while they were in Erebor. Finely engraved and set with tiny sapphires, he knew they would be perfect with her wedding dress. Working quickly and precisely, Thorin took her hair out of its single braid and combed it out. The four-stranded braids from her temples took him no time at all. As he was fitting the second bead on the bottom, he looked up to see his wife's eyes filled with tears. Smiling, he gently wiped them away.

"I call your oath fulfilled," he said quietly. He ran his fingers down her braids, thinking again how proud he was to have her wear them.

"Thank you, my king," she said, her voice unsteady. She reached for his hands.

Hyway nodded to Thorin. "The oath is fulfilled. I have seen it done." He came to attention and bowed slightly to Kaylea, then turned and left the room.

They stood together holding hands for a moment, then Thorin looked up at her. "Please do not tell me I cannot see you tonight."

"That is tomorrow, the night before the wedding," Kaylea smiled, putting her arm around his waist. "There is no way you are sleeping alone tonight."

Thorin reached up to put a hand on the side of her face. "Swear to me you will never do this again."

"If I do that, my king, the next time you question my loyalty it will mean a finger."

"I will never need to question you again," Thorin replied. "Of that I am sure."

"Then I will swear to never again cut off these braids," Kaylea ran her fingers down them as she spoke. "Should I call Hyway back?"

Thorin shook his head. "Your word is all I require, my love."

6\. RESCUE MISSION

As the airlock cycled Thorin Oakenshield watched the indicators in his helmet go green then joined his teammates in retracting his armor. Interfacing with his armor still made his neck itch, but he was getting better at ignoring the sensation. The air was stale, but breathable. Conner led the way down the corridor, it was roughly hewn out of the rock of the tiny moon, lighting panels spaced every few meters. As they proceeded down the metal walkway, guns at the ready, Thorin found his attention being drawn to the walls of the tunnel. Something about them was just _wrong._

"Why are we doing this again?" Kynes asked, addressing no one in particular. They were passing a side tunnel, he brought his rifle up to cover as he moved past.

"Because someone has to rescue the princess," Thorin replied. He brought his rifle up as he walked past the dark opening. He saw something, some kind of ripple. He fired a burst almost without thinking, then stared at the black body lying on the floor in front of him, long tentacles twitching.

"Displacer beast," said Sinclair. "Nice shooting."

"A displacer nest," Warrior said, he was leading the second squad behind them. The Kzin shook his head. "We will be lucky to find anyone alive down here."

Thorin took a deep breath. Displacer beasts, one of the galaxy's nastier predators. Large, black-furred and ravenous, able to teleport short distances and "displace" their vital signs so they could appear to be somewhere else. They were often found out on the Rim in abandoned installations where they could feed on old power sources. That explained what had happened to the princess's Imperial escort. Unlike the Sardaukar, Imperial troops fought in armor all the time. It was useless against displacers, the power sources attracted them and you would never see them coming.

"Let's just find the princess and get out of here," Wallace said. He was the leader of the second squad Conner had requested for backup. "Then to Dorsai for some downtime."

"Back in time for Samhain," Thorin said, which got him thinking about seeing Kaylea. It had been nearly a year and he could not wait. He was coming off his last section of field training, it would be back to Belka now for a while where they could be together every night.

"What is the first thing you are going to do when you get back to Dorsai?" Kynes asked, grinning at him.

"Kiss my wife," Thorin replied, grinning back.

"Spoken like a true newlywed," Conner said. The lighting panels ended and the corridor stretched out into darkness. He adjusted his glasses, scanning for life signs. "How long have you been married again?"

Thorin had to think, the last couple years had been a blur and he always calculated it in Middle Earth time. "Almost 16 years."

"That long and you are still that crazy about her? She must be some woman," Conner chuckled. The scuttlebutt was Oakenshield was married to General Wolf, but nobody really believed it. Most in the corps considered it a sort of urban legend, the only evidence he had seen was Thorin and the general were wearing the same wolf and raven design on their armor; it was common practice on Dorsai for married couples to combine their House crests. Thorin had been training in his squad for almost eight months and had talked very little about his wife, or about himself for that matter. The man had such an aristocratic air about him, Connor was certain he was a member of one of the Great Houses. The long hair and beard had to be a disguise.

"She is indeed," Thorin said softly, smiling to himself. Whenever he started thinking about Kaylea he found it very hard to stop. Her smile, the smell of her hair, the way her skin felt under his fingers.

"Wait a minute," said MacLean from behind the Kzin. "Didn't I hear you were married like two years ago?"

"That was the third time," Thorin replied, adjusting his glasses. "I always count from the first time." The tunnel they were in suddenly opened up into a huge space, more than a hundred meters across. It was designed to look like a natural cavern, but to Thorin's practiced eye it clearly was not. _What is this place?_

"You have married the same woman three times?" Warrior asked, the Kzin was obviously puzzled. "That seems like odd behavior, even for a human."

"It is a bit of a long story," Thorin said, _And I am not a Man_. He refrained from trying to explain the difference to the Kzin, which would be pointless. "We appear to have found the escort."

The floor of the cavern in front of them was littered with armored bodies, there was no telling how many displacers were out there. Kynes was adjusting his glasses. "Could be life signs ahead," he said. The material of the tiny moon was so dense it had defeated all their surface scans. Wallace came up beside them, nodding his head. "Looks like six, on the other side of this hangar. Form up, switch to swords."

Thorin swung his rifle over his back and drew his sword. He felt much more comfortable with the familiar weapon in his hands, the sword Kaylea had given him so many years ago. Edged weapons were much faster in close combat. His mind went back to how he had come to be on this rock at the edge of known space. Just two days ago they had been on a transport to Dorsai for some well-earned leave after six months of desert training when the call came down. An Intergalactic Expeditions party was investigating a moon around gas giant T16 with some pre-First Empire tech on it, the party had landed six days ago and had not been heard from since. To make it worse, the moon seemed to be in a decaying orbit. Normally the Sardaukar would not rescue a private company, but this one was the Princess Vasha's pet project. They were the closest rescue, and as the most experienced leader aboard, Conner had been chosen to take point. He had called Wallace's squad in for backup. The princess would have had a sizeable Imperial escort. Something had happened to them, which meant they were possibly walking into a very dangerous situation. Not wanting to repeat any of the expedition's mistakes, Conner had brought their ship close and jumped to the moon in armor. The Intergalactic ships were there, undamaged but with no crew in sight. They had found an airlock, centuries old but still functional, and were now hoping one of those life signs was the princess.

Conner led the way out into the cavern, Thorin to his left and Kynes on his right. Wallace and his squad came behind, the Kzin Warrior and MacLean. They kept a tight fighting formation, backed into triangles, moving carefully and quickly. They had gone about 10 meters when the displacers started to hit them. Thorin found he had to anticipate where they were going to be and swing his sword before they appeared. He watched for the ripple in the air he had seen before. He swung at one beast but it outguessed him and suddenly appeared on his right, wrapping a tentacle around his arm. He felt like his life was being sucked out for a second before Conner took the creature's head off. Thorin took a deep breath, feeling his body recover with a rush of adrenaline, he was almost used to the feeling now. He was able to return the favor a moment later when a displacer grabbed Conner by the leg.

They had left twelve dead displacer beasts on the floor when they reached the other end of the cavern. Warrior had just sliced the head off one with his long claws when a door swung open in the wall in front of them, they hurried through and an Imperial guardsman swung it shut behind them. They were in a sizable semi-circular room lined with odd, pointed rock formations sticking out of the walls and up through the floor. In the room were the four remaining members of the princess's guard, a scholarly-looking little man who was probably the expedition leader and the Princess Vasha herself.

"We are glad to see you!" The guardsman who had closed the door exclaimed. He extended a hand to Conner, who grasped his arm in the forearm to forearm handshake of the Imperial troops. "The displacers have left us alone in here but our comms can't get through."

"You guys would need help finding water if you fell out of a boat," Conner replied, with a grin. The princess came up to stand in front of him, Conner and the other Sardaukar all bowed low, Thorin not as low as the others.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, her manner all imperious annoyance.

"You are at the edge of known space, your highness," Wallace replied as he straightened up. "None could have reached you sooner." He did not say it, but his tone was clear. _The Rim is not for amateurs_. He looked around the walls of the room. "The orbit of this rock is deteriorating rapidly, we need to move."

The party looked like they had been holed up in the room for a few days, the guardsmen started ordering the equipment. "Did you get all the displacers?" The first one asked.

"No way to know," Conner replied. "But we can probably make a few trips before they start hitting us again. It will take time to recover all the bodies." Just as he finished speaking the room began to tilt sideways, it slid about ten degrees then righted itself. The Sardaukar all exchanged glances. "Has it been doing that often?"

"It does that a few times every day," the civilian said, closing up his case. "Don't know how long we have until this thing falls into the planet. It's too bad, I would love to be able to study this place further, find out what it was used for." The room tilted again, more sharply.

"That is new," said the guardsman who had first greeted them. This time it did not correct itself.

Kynes activated the arm of his armor and looked at the display. "The planet is pulling us in. We have maybe a couple hours to clear out."

"Maybe we can fly out," Thorin said. He was looking at the odd pointed shards of stone coming up out of the floor, there were a line of three in front of him. He put a hand on one, it was definitely not stone. _This is a machine_.

Conner looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

For answer Thorin closed his hand on the stone formation and pushed, it resisted then slid forward with an audible click. He quickly pushed the other two forward, the floor began to vibrate, lighting panels flickered overhead. There was a distant low hum and the room leveled out. Everyone was staring at him in astonishment, then it tilted hard the other way. "Hit those levers above you," Thorin barked at MacLean, he turned to his right. "And those," he said to Sinclair, the command in his voice was such the soldiers instantly obeyed. Thorin moved quickly back and forth, pushing whatever would move and trying to find some kind of steering control, the ship was obviously built for something much larger than himself. When Conner pushed the last piece of rock over his head forward a wide view screen materialized on the wall just in front of them. The planet beneath them loomed ominously close. As each control arm had been pushed the rock-like covering had fallen away, revealing burnished metal that looked oddly as though it was growing out of the walls and floor. In front of the viewscreen were two widely-spaced control arms that Thorin guessed might be for steering. He put his hand over one, felt it roll and the ship angled slightly away from the planet. They probably needed to be used in conjunction and they were too far apart for any of them to use, except for the tall Kzin.

Thorin looked up at Warrior expectantly. "Think you could get us out of here?"

Warrior did not move, he regarded Thorin impassively with his green eyes, his ears flat against his head. The cat-like Kzin had a rigid caste system, Warriors were at the top, Pilots were several rungs down. Kzin were not known for their multi-tasking.

"Go on, give it a try," Wallace said, he was Warrior's team leader but one really couldn't order a Kzin. "We promise not to tell anyone."

Warrior sighed and reluctantly took the pilot's place in front of the console, the end of his long tail twitching in annoyance. "If any of you speak about this I will rip out your spine," he said, putting his hands on the controls. Thorin stood to one side, next to the four levers he had originally moved. He felt these had to be the engines, and as Warrior tested the steering he moved the levers forward and back to see how it affected the ship's moves. Together they were able to steer the moonship into a higher, stable orbit.

The Kzin could not wait to step away from the controls, wiping his hands with a cloth as if they were contaminated. Thorin pulled the levers for the engines back to were he had originally found them. He turned away and nearly bumped into the princess, who had come up right next to him.

"What is your family name?" She asked. "I feel you must be a member of one of the Houses, but I do not recognize you." She smiled. "You I would remember."

"My family is indeed a very old one," Thorin said politely. "But it is not a name you would know. I am called Thorin Oakenshield."

"Which is not your family name," the princess replied, not accustomed to being disobeyed. "I could compel you to tell me."

Thorin drew himself up, his royalty suddenly obvious to everyone in the room. He looked at the princess as if she were something he had scraped off his shoe. "You are welcome to try," he said coldly.

The soldiers all blinked at him. It was not everyday you heard someone tell a member of the royal family to go fuck themselves. Conner smiled inwardly, he had seen Thorin do this before, he thought of it as him 'putting on his majesty'. Thorin could practically crush people with it. To the princess's credit she kept her body straight, but she could not meet his gaze. Sinclair came to her rescue by walking between them and bowing to the princess. "We are ready to move out, your highness"

The princess shot a quick glance at Thorin. "Very well, keep your secrets," she said. "I am ready to get out of this place."

Conner's squad formed up around the princess and took her out, Wallace's squad did the same for the expedition leader, who they were all calling Professor. The Imperial guards took up the rear and they reached their ships without incident. The Professor spent the whole time trying to convince Conner and Wallace that Intergalactic Expeditions still had a claim on the moonship, even though they had been there six days and had no idea what it actually was until Thorin had shown them. Conner was having none of it – Thorin found it, it belonged to the Sardaukar. Pre-Empire tech like this was incredibly valuable, there was no way he was giving it up. The princess remained silent, letting them argue it out. He eyes went often to Thorin, studying him curiously, but she did not speak to him again.

Once they had the princess and the Professor safely settled the soldiers started recovering the bodies of the fallen. It took a couple hours to get them all and they did have to fight off another displacer attack. One of the Imperial guards was hit, but they were able to get him to a medunit in time.

"How did you know this was a ship?" Kynes asked Thorin as they were carrying out the bodies.

"Stone speaks to me, I knew this thing was not stone," he replied. "Where I come from we live underground, and my people have a natural understanding of machinery."

"You live underground?" Kynes shook his head, as if to clear it. He looked at Thorin closely. "I am having a weird feeling that we have met before somewhere."

"Do you mean seven months ago when we were assigned as a squad?" Thorin asked with a smile. He had recognized Kynes and Conner immediately as two of the soldiers Kaylea had brought to Middle Earth to fight in the War of the Ring. Their minds had been wiped but there were always some residual impressions that remained.

"Yeah, that must be it," Kynes laughed, shrugging it off.

Once they were back at the transport, it was only two more days before they landed on Dorsai. The princess's rescue had been all over the media for a day and a half, she gave many tearful interviews thanking her brave Sardaukar rescuers, though she neglected to mention any of their names. The media reported that the moonship had fallen into the gas giant and the expedition was a total loss. Thorin could only imagine what fun Lord Blackwolf was going to have with that thing once it had been towed to Troyius, Conner said the tech was completely unknown.

It was one of those perfect fall days when they arrived on Dorsai, the sun shining brightly, the crisp smell of autumn in the air. As they walked down the transport ramp Thorin saw Kaylea Wolf leaning against an ATV waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him, coming forward to greet him. She was not in uniform, her hair was down, the beads on her braids sparkling in the sun. Inside the open neck of her shirt he could see she was wearing the stranded jeweled chain he had given her many years ago.

Thorin dropped his bag and swept her into his arms, drawing her mouth down to his and lifting her off her feet to swing her around as he kissed her. "How I have missed you, my love," he said, kissing her again. He reached to run his finger along her necklace. "You know what it does to me when you wear my gifts," he whispered in her ear, pulling her tight against him.

"Why do you think I am wearing it, husband?" Kaylea said softly, running her hands inside his coat. Her body against his felt so good.

The rest of the soldiers coming down the ramp froze in their tracks, watching them.

_Odin's teeth! _Conner thought to himself. _It's really true! _He exchanged glances with his companions as the general separated herself from Thorin and walked toward them. They came to attention smartly.

"As you were. Carry on," Kaylea said, she motioned for Conner to follow her and they walked out of earshot of the others. Thorin was loading his bag into the ATV across the ramp.

"That was good work on T16," she told him.

Conner smiled. "Thank you, sir, that was mostly Oakenshield. The rest was just taking out a few displacers and securing the princess."

"You have been training with Thorin for almost seven months. What's your opinion?"

"I can send you my preliminary evaluation, if you like, sir," Conner replied, getting out his handheld. Kaylea unlocked hers so he could throw her the report. "Permission to speak frankly, sir?" Conner saw the slight smile as the general nodded her assent. "I am impressed. He works hard, trains harder, he's a natural born leader. The only thing that would keep him from commanding this whole outfit is that stubborn streak of his. Six leagues wide and six deep, as the saying goes."

Kaylea chuckled softly. "I think it is bigger than that," she said. "But I do know him better than you do."

Conner grinned. "And he is going to have to learn to keep that attitude in check. Watching him tell the princess off was priceless, but that kind of thing is going to get him in trouble one day. If I may ask, which House is he from? I'm not buying the primitive planet story for a minute." Kaylea was scanning through his report, Conner could not help noticing the spectacular ring she was wearing on her left hand, the same wolf and raven design as Thorin had on his armor, with a luminous blue-white stone. The wedding band with it sparkled with tiny blue gems.

"He is not a member of any of the Great Houses, but in his own land Thorin is from a long line of great kings," Kaylea said as she slipped her device into her pocket. "It is hard to put aside something you have been your entire life."

Conner looked at her questioningly, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "If he is a King, and you are married…does that make you a Queen?"

"I will ask you to leave that line of inquiry alone, soldier," Kaylea said curtly.

Conner snapped to attention, smiling. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Kaylea shook her head at him. "You are dismissed. Enjoy your holiday." She walked back to where Thorin was waiting by the vehicle. He slid an arm around her and kissed her neck.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Kaylea smiled at him.

"Just asking how you did on your training," she said. "He says he is going to fail you."

Thorin chuckled. "I will sort him out later," he pulled her close against him, inhaling deeply. He ran his hand over her body and down between her legs. "Right now, I am going to take you up to the room and have my way with you."

Kaylea smiled, her hand against him below his belt. "I like the sound of that, husband."


	5. Another Hard Parting

I am participating in a 52-week storytelling challenge on Tumblr. You can follow me there at: thewarriorandtheking. The prompts have been a bit tough, and I find myself wanting to expand on some of the themes from the Beyond Erebor stories. However, since the challenge will (hopefully) attract new readers I felt it best to stick with scenes from earlier in the relationship of The Warrior and The King.  
But I still wanted to write the scenes I originally conceived, so I am posting the alternative version here.

The prompt for this one was: "the story was written in her eyes."

ANOTHER HARD PARTING

As Thorin Oakenshield carefully packed his bag it occurred to him this was the first time he was leaving Kaylea. In all the time they had known each other, it had always been Kaylea Wolf riding away, leaving Thorin behind in Erebor. This time he was the one leaving her on Dorsai, to begin his training with her soldiers. His training would take a few years, since so much of it was new to him, but once he was finished they would split their time between Dorsai and Erebor. The life together that they had talked about for so long was finally about to become a reality. He closed his bag, taking a moment to consider if there was anything else he should bring. He felt Kaylea come up behind him, she put her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"All packed?" She rested her chin on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Mmmm…just thinking this is the first time I am leaving you behind," Thorin replied, putting his hands over hers. He leaned back against her, looking over his shoulder. "Are you going to miss me?"

"I always do," Kaylea said softly. Thorin heard something in her voice, a kind of hesitation and turned to face her.

"What is it, my love?"

Kaylea did not answer right away, she looked down at his hands on hers, shaking her head. Thorin studied her closely, fixing her in his mind's eye as he always did when they were about to part. Her golden hair, her flawless skin, her eyes blue like the sky on a winter day. Parting with her had always been hard, the years had not made it any easier. He wondered what was troubling her.

Just four weeks ago they had been married again, this time with her family in attendance. After their two ceremonies held in Erebor, the private wedding and Kaylea's coronation, this time Thorin was the one who had to learn the customs. On Dorsai couples spoke their own vows, he had found it surprisingly moving. As they swore their love for each other before her family he had found himself nearly overcome with emotion, even after nearly a hundred years their devotion had only continued to grow stronger. Kaylea had surprised him by wearing the same dress he had ordered to be made for her coronation, the gold threads sparkling, the gems in her jewelry flashing in the sun as Lord Blackwolf escorted her to the sacred hall among the trees where the ceremony was held. He could tell by the shocked looks that this was a side of herself she rarely showed her family, who had no doubt expected her to show up in her dress uniform. Thorin had been irritated that Blackwolf had insisted on attending, but since he was her father in a way, the Elven lord did have a right to be there.

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked again, tilting her chin up. Looking at her face he could see the answer was written in her eyes. "You think I will not return to you."

Kaylea nodded. "I never worried about you on Middle Earth, but out here there are so many things that can kill you." She shook her head, squeezing his hands, wishing with all her heart that she could stay at his side. "I have told you that many die trying to complete the Sardaukar training, I do not know if you appreciate how difficult this is going to be."

Thorin smiled at her. "So you have told me, many times. And I tell you again that I will graduate at the head of my class." He slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. "You need to stop doubting me. You will be close to keep an eye on me, after all."

"You are right, of course. You have overcome every challenge you have ever faced and I'm sure you will be fine. But I am still going to worry about you. I wish you did not have to do this." Kaylea could make sure Thorin had experienced squad members, and could check on him from afar, but she knew the soldiers of her elite strike force had to accept him as one of their own, and for that to happen he needed to complete his training without her direct assistance. Her brothers had welcomed Thorin into their family, but even they needed to know his capabilities as a warrior before they would completely trust him. Such was the reality of marrying a member of the Dorsai.

Thorin fingered the mithril bead at the end of her braid. "While it always pains me to be parted from you, my love, I must admit I am looking forward to learning your fighting techniques. Maybe I will finally be able to keep up."

Now Kaylea smiled. "That has never been a problem." She ran her hands down his arms. "Promise me you will take care of yourself, my king. Do not take any unnecessary chances."

"I will come back to you, wife. I swear it." Thorin kissed her, relishing the taste of her mouth, the feeling of having her in his arms. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. "After all these years, after all we have been through, when I am finally so close to never having you leave my side, do you really think there is anything that could keep me from returning to you?"

Kaylea did not answer, just let herself feel his body against her, the sensation of their foreheads pressed together, the smell of the oils in his hair, all the things she wanted to remember about this moment so she could go back to it in her mind while he was gone.

After a long moment Kaylea took a deep breath. "We need to get moving or you will miss your transport."

Thorin grabbed his bag and they headed down the stairs, Donal Graham was waiting in the circular entry hall of the Tor. "You are going to have to learn to pack faster than that if you are going to make in in the Sardaukar," he said wryly, holding the door open for them.

Kaylea was looking at Thorin in surprise. "You don't want me to drive you?"

Thorin paused at the top of the steps. "Would that not be prolonging the inevitable?" It was what Kaylea had always told him when she was getting ready to leave Middle Earth and he had asked to accompany her to her ship. He hated to see her leave and had wanted to spend every minute he could with her. Kaylea had maintained it was better to make a clean break, so they said their goodbyes at the gates of Erebor and it had been Thorin watching her ride away, this time she would be watching him.

Kaylea nodded, appreciating the reference. "Yes, I suppose it would be. Take care, husband. I will see you in six months."

Thorin could not resist taking her in his arms one more time, one last goodbye kiss, though this time they would be apart for much less than the years Kaylea had spent between visits to Erebor. Time always seemed to stand still when they were in each other's arms, this time was no different, each wanting to stretch the moment out forever.

"Erebor, we need to bounce!" Donal called from the idling rig at the foot of the stairs. In the time-honored tradition of soldiers, most of the Grahams had taken to calling him where he was from, since his name was simply too long.

Kaylea reluctantly stepped back, Thorin flashed her a quick smile and shouldered his bag.

"Come back with your shield, my king," Kaylea told him, the traditional farewell of old Dorsai.

"Yes, my queen. I will bring you the heads of my enemies on it," Thorin replied, as men going off to war had answered their Dorsai wives for generations, He turned and made his way down the stairs and into the waiting ATV without another backward glance. Kaylea watched the vehicle cross the courtyard and disappear through the gatehouse, she hurried to the bridge across the moat where she could watch it disappear down the road to the spaceport. Now she fully understood how hard it had been for Thorin all those years. Every time she had left Erebor it had grown harder, but her mind had also been occupied with her mission, where she had to go next, the dangers that were before her. She had been able to partly put her sadness at their parting aside, but not today. She felt such a deep emptiness, watching Thorin drive away. Today she had nowhere else to be, her mind full of worry for her husband and her heart heavy. Thorin had taken a large part of her with him, and she would not be whole until she was with him again. She stood looking at the place where the road disappeared into the trees below the Tor, a low mist was drifting in from the fjord, weaving between the trees. She wanted to call a vehicle and go after her husband, to keep him by her side, but she knew she could not.

She felt something touch her hand and let her fingers travel through his thick fur as Ajax moved alongside her. He was following her gaze down the road, wondering at her sadness. He looked at her with concerned eyes, sending a picture of Thorin to her mind. It made her smile, Ajax saw her husband so differently than she did, and some of it always came through in his telepathy. The dire wolf had grown up on Dorsai and had never understood her connection to Thorin, he saw him as a grumpy little man who was always telling him to get off the furniture. He wasn't really sad to see Thorin go, since it meant he would now have Kaylea all to himself.

"I am not going to be good company today," she told him. "That man is a huge part of me and now he is gone into unknown dangers for many months, you are going to have to let me be depressed." The look Ajax gave her was so skeptical she just had to laugh. Like he always did, the wolf had found a way to make her feel better. "Alright, I will let you cheer me up, just a little." Together they turned and went back into the keep.


	6. The Warrior Wedding

THE DORSAI WEDDING

Thorin Oakenshield stood at the edge of the grassy slope, beneath his feet a sheer wall of rock descended into the fjord below. Away to his right the narrow channel opened up to the sea, grey-green and speckled with whitecaps. There was a slight breeze blowing in, full of the smell of salt and distant shores. It was a beautiful fall day, the air crisp and clear, the sun warm on his face, he could hear the cries of the seabirds over the murmur of the party behind him. Thorin thought to himself he had never been happier than he was at this moment.

Just a few moments ago he and Kaylea Wolf had been married in the shrine of her family keep. After two ceremonies in the halls of Erebor, this time it was in front of her family, and it was Thorin's turn to learn an unfamiliar ceremony. The setting could not have been more different, the ancient wooden shrine set in a grove of tall trees, looking almost like it had grown there, the inside all polished wood and colored glass. It was from an earlier time on Dorsai, when the gods had played a more important part in people's lives. The Dorsai ceremony was quite different from that of the Dwarves; on Dorsai each spoke their own vows. Thorin had found himself nearly overcome with emotion speaking of his love for Kaylea, as she stood before him. When it was her turn, he could hear the emotion in her voice, saw the tears well in her eyes as she set the ring on his finger. It was a moment he would remember the rest of his life.

Thorin heard a step and half-turned his head. Kaylea came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, nibbling on his ear. He looked down putting his hands over hers, the blue gems on their wedding rings sparkled in the sun. He realized suddenly this was the moment he had seen in the Lady Galadriel's mirror all those long years ago. Although he had been afraid to believe it at the time, the mirror had shown him the truth after all. He turned and took his wife in his arms, kissing her deeply. Even after all these years, there was almost nothing he enjoyed more than kissing his wife. The way she tasted, the feel of her body against his, the smell of her skin. Once he started he never wanted to stop.

After a long moment, Kaylea pulled back. "What are you doing out here, husband?"

"Thinking I am the happiest man on this planet, my wife," Thorin replied, with a wide smile.

"We need to go in and mingle."

Thorin pulled her closer. "Do we have to?" He whispered into her neck. "I can think of several other things I would rather do."

Kaylea laughed, she ran her finger down his nose. "Rules."

"Ah, yes. Rules," Thorin rolled his eyes, then took her hand and they walked together back to the Graham keep. The guests were gathered in the Great Hall, enjoying a few drinks before going in to dinner, there was a smattering of applause as they walked in. Thorin nodded to his guests, keeping a hand on his wife's waist. All the Dorsai clans were represented today, most by the heads of the families. No one wanted to miss the marriage of Kaylea Wolf, she who was considered one of the Empire's great beauties and had refused all suitors for so long. Today she had put aside the warrior and taken on her second identity, wearing the same gown she had worn at her coronation in Erebor. Thorin loved her in that dress; it had been fabulously expensive and worth every penny. Made of pale blue silk with spun gold and silver threads it sparkled like a gemstone, close-fitted and flaring to a train that trailed behind her. The sapphire necklace he had made for her fit perfectly in the low neckline. With the glittering earrings and jeweled circlet to match she truly looked the part of the Queen of Erebor. Thorin was just as resplendent in his black jeweled coat, trimmed with fur and lavishly embroidered. Thorin wondered idly if that dress had a proper closure now, the last time she had been sewn into it and he had to cut the seam. That was a pleasant memory.

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate the happy couple," Lord Blackwolf said as he walked up.

"I thought you were only staying for the ceremony," Thorin answered, with a scowl. He could feel Kaylea starting to curtsy beside him and quickly put a hand under her elbow to keep her from lowering herself. His Queen bowed to no one. "What changed your mind?"

Blackwolf gave Thorin an amused smile. "I thought I would stay and make everyone uncomfortable. I so rarely get the chance."

"Lucky us," Thorin said. He had made a deal with Lord Blackwolf many years ago that he would give Kaylea away at her wedding. She was his daughter, or as close as he would ever come to one, and though Thorin had little love for the Elf lord as a father himself he could not deny him this moment. The Lord of Troyius had shown up dressed for a funeral, all in black, his raven hair loose over his shoulders, his sense of veiled power swirling around him like an invisible mist. All the Dorsai kept a discreet distance, pretending not to watch him. Blackwolf never left his home planet and no pictures of him existed anywhere, most of them were finding out for the first time what the great lord who was Emperor in all but name actually looked like.

Blackwolf moved off, Thorin scanned the room and found his eye drawn to a striking woman chatting with Donal Graham. She was small for a Dorsai, her hourglass figure poured into a sleeveless crimson dress, a long expanse of shapely leg exposed by the slit that went almost to her hip. She looked over to meet his gaze, her green eyes sparkling, red lips parting in a sly smile. Thorin quickly looked away, letting Kaylea steer him around the room, making polite conversation. But soon Thorin found his attention drawn to the woman in red again. He loved his wife, but that did not make him immune to the charms of a beautiful woman, especially one with all the qualities a Dwarf prized. Petite, full-figured, white skin, long hair; he found himself wondering if her skin was a soft as it looked.

"You are staring, husband." Kaylea's voice in his ear.

Thorin looked at his wife a bit sheepishly. "I am sorry, my love. Who is she?"

Kaylea leaned back, looking at him critically. "Siann Sinclair." Her eyes flicked to the woman in red, then back to Thorin. "She does rather stand out in a crowd."

Thorin reached for Kaylea's hand, taking it in his and bringing it to his lips. "I will go get us some drinks."

A few moments later Thorin was standing at the bar when he heard a soft voice over his shoulder. "Why is it we have never met?"

He turned to meet a pair of amazing green eyes above an expanse of inviting cleavage. Thorin carefully kept his eyes on her face. "I am from the Rim," Thorin said, using the cover story he and Kaylea had agreed upon. "I have only recently come to Dorsai."

"I'm Siann Sinclair," said the woman in red, looking Thorin up and down. She extended her hand, but Thorin kept his behind his back. He would never get used to the Dorsai custom of shaking hands, he preferred not to be touched by strangers. He knew now why mention of Lady Sinclair had been the cause of much eye-rolling from the women of House Graham. Graham was a notoriously traditional house, with strict codes of behavior, the Sinclairs conformed more to Exotic norms.

"I am pleased to meet you," Thorin replied politely, picking up his drinks. "Now, if you will excuse me."

Not to be put off, Siann put her hand on his arm, running it over the jewels on his coat. "You seem to have done well on the Rim."

"I have made rather a success with mining, my lady," Thorin replied.

"Mmmm…I bet that is not all you are good at," she replied. As Thorin watched she took the cherry out of her drink and put it in her mouth, stem and all. It was such an odd thing to do, Thorin watched her wondering what she would do next. Then she drew just the stem out and dropped it in her glass. It was tied in a knot. Thorin looked at it, his mind running down paths it really shouldn't, so fast he could not catch it.

"If you will excuse me," he said quickly to cover his embarrassment. But Siann held his arm fast.

"Are you not curious?" She asked softly, smiling slyly.

Thorin shook his head. "I will admit to curiosity, my lady. But I am not interested."

When he got back to Kaylea, her face was grave. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, my love."

Kaylea eyebrows shot up. "There is no woman alive who does not believe her man can be tempted by someone younger and prettier."

"A Dwarf's love is not so easily swayed!" Thorin scowled at her, taking her aside to the alcove by the fireplace. "I cannot believe you think so little of me, after all these years," he said, feeling his anger rising. "I have never doubted you, despite the fact you are surrounded by handsome young men all the time! Now I wonder if I should be worried!"

Kaylea bowed her head, chastised. "You are right, that was unfair. I am sorry, my king." She started to kneel down, but Thorin caught her arm. "I have never doubted you, not once, even in all the time we have spent apart. I just…that woman has a reputation for ruining marriages."

Thorin put a hand on her cheek, smiling softly. "One can be tempted, that does not mean one has to act on it. I have never wanted another woman since I laid eyes on you." He watched the tension in her shoulders relax.

Kaylea leaned forward to kiss him, her eyes shining. "How I love you, husband. And, no. You do not have to worry."

Just then, Catherine Graham walked up. "What are you two lovebirds whispering about? Not fighting, I hope! It is time to go in to dinner."

Thorin took his wife's arm and they led the way into the long dining hall, the table set for a hundred. Flags with the arms of all nine clans hung from the high ceiling, the light from the setting sun and the candles on the table bathing the room in golden light. It was a delightful meal, each course more spectacular than the last, with much good conversation. Every so often someone would get up and propose a toast to the happy couple. In fact there were so many toasts, Thorin began to wonder if he would be able to stand up for the dancing after. When Lord Wallace was making a rather long-winded speech about the nature of marriage, Thorin found his attention wandering, and happened to look down the table to see Siann Sinclair watching him. She smiled at him, running her fingers over her breasts. Thorin found his mind running down a forbidden path again and quickly turned towards his wife to cover his embarrassment. She was listening to Wallace attentively, leaning on the arm of her chair away from him, the gems she wore sparkling in the candlelight. Watching her, Thorin found himself once again amazed at the woman he had married. This statuesque warrior who had been his lover and advisor for ninety years, who had fought at his side to reclaim both Erebor and Moria, who had taken a wound from a Morgul blade for him and nearly died herself, who had saved his life at the Battle of the Five Armies and given him another lifetime in the process, whose beauty made him the envy of every man who set eyes on her, and whose wisdom had played no minor part in the great success of his kingdom. Siann Sinclair seemed suddenly small and petty.

"To the bride and groom," Wallace finished. Thorin raised his glass and drank, then leaned over to kiss his wife again, his hand dropping into her lap. As he did so he felt something under her dress, he felt for the outline with his fingers.

"What are you wearing?" He whispered in her ear, his fingers finding diamond shapes. Kaylea smiled coyly at him, pushing his hand down.

"That is for later."

Thorin nuzzled her neck. "Someone has been snooping in my storerooms," he said, unable to keep his arousal from growing. He knew what it was, the long undershirt of gold and white jewels he had made for this day many years ago. "I told you that was for a special occasion." His hand roamed over her thigh.

Kaylea picked up his hand and laid it back in his lap. "This is the last time we will be married. Is this not a special occasion?"

Thorin leaned close, his breath hot on her ear. "I was looking forward to watching you put that on."

"Now you can look forward to taking it off." Kaylea smiled at him. She knew Thorin could not stand the fact she was wearing something he had made and he couldn't see it. He kissed her shoulder, running his finger under the edge of her dress to feel the golden strap. This was going to be a very long evening.

"I did not make that for you to take off," he whispered in her ear, wishing they could leave the party now.

"I don't think I need to remind you two that Tor Graham is a respectable house," Ian Graham was suddenly leaning between them, pouring more champagne. He looked from one to the other. "No sex at the dinner table," he said in a low voice.

Lord Blackwolf laughed from across the table where he was seated, moving his chair back. As the great Lord stood everyone in the room jumped to their feet, except Thorin who leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, glowering at the Elf.

"I must take my leave," Blackwolf said, looking around the table. "But before I go I would like to propose a toast to Thorin Oakenshield and Kaylea Wolf. It may surprise some of you to know Kaylea has been like a daughter to me these many years. I do not approve of her choice; I disliked Thorin, son of Thrain, the moment I met him, and as I have come to know him better I like him even less. However, once I saw them together I could see the love they share is a rare and precious thing." He paused, then took a deep breath and continued. "Most will go their whole lives and never know a love like that, to find it is indeed cause for celebration." He raised his glass. "To happily ever after! Or to many years of happiness, if Thorin ever starts ageing again. To the warrior and the King!"

"The warrior and the King!" Echoed around the table as raised glasses were drunk. By the time everyone had finished Blackwolf was gone. There was a palpable sense of relief in the hall.

Thorin raised his glass and drank, _Did he just say 'if' I start ageing again? _It could not be a slip of the tongue, Blackwolf never made mistakes. Had that asshole Elf actually made him immortal with his genetic manipulations? _Was such a thing even possible?_

The toasts over, Kaylea rose and took Thorin's hand as he led the way back into the Great Hall. The furniture had been moved to the sides and the band struck up a tune as they walked in. Traditionally the bride would dance with her father first, since Blackwolf had left Ian Graham stepped in to start the dancing, while Thorin took his place with Lady Arwen, Ian's wife. Thorin found it very odd that he had followed the woman he loved halfway across the galaxy and was still surrounded by Elves. Blackwolf had once been considered one of the greatest Elven lords, and it seemed Arwen had fallen in love with Ian when he had come to fight in the Second War of the Ring, almost the same way Thorin had fallen for Kaylea. Knowing that people were only pieces on a chessboard to Blackwolf, Thorin had never felt this was an accident. But he knew falling in love with a Dwarf was not what Blackwolf had intended for his daughter, which made him very happy indeed.

It was quite late when Thorin and Kaylea made their way up the stairs, hours later. The party was still in full swing; Dorsai weddings typically lasted a whole day and the music from the hall drifted up as they walked down the hall to their rooms. Kaylea told Thorin in the old days the party would continue until the bride and groom came back from consummating their marriage and the celebration would begin all over again.

The hall was empty, the light panels were off, moonlight streaming through the tall windows. Thorin pulled his wife into his arms, backing her into the wall as he kissed her, pulling her dress up. He had been thinking about what was under that dress since dinner and he was dying to see it. He could feel the bottom edge, a golden net, spun fine as silk, tiny gems at each point; he moved his hand up to find that it was the only thing Kaylea was wearing under her dress.

"I still cannot believe you took this," Thorin said huskily, his fingers feeling the edge of the shirt then sliding up between her legs. Kaylea gasped, then smiled at him.

"I cannot believe you did not give it to me before this," Kaylea purred, reaching into his trousers. "Why not on our first wedding?"

"Mmmm…wondering why I didn't now," Thorin murmurred, kissing her neck. "Time to get that dress off. I hope it has a proper closure now."

Kaylea stood beside their bed, turning her back to Thorin so he could unfasten her dress. He had shed his clothes on the way into the bedroom, she had stepped out of her shoes and laid her circlet aside. He ran his finger down the seal on her dress then lifted it off her shoulders. Thorin drew a sharp breath as he ran his hands over the sleeveless undershirt of diamond-shaped mesh, white stones at each point glittering in the soft light. Like a golden fishnet that followed every curve of her body perfectly, just as he had imagined. He let his fingers linger, feeling the soft skin between the golden threads, his passion peaking. Kaylea started to turn around but Thorin put his arms around her, holding her fast. She could feel him rock hard grinding against her, as his hands moved over her body. He moved her leg aside with his knee and pushed into her, his need driving him. Grasping her hips, he quickly thrust them both to a gasping climax. After, they fell forward together onto the bed, Kaylea turned around in his arms to kiss him. Running his hands over the golden mesh, Thorin felt his blood already stirring again. He kissed his way down her body, the desert taste of her skin mingled with the metallic tang of the gold in his mouth. As Kaylea's hands found those places that drove his arousal, he rolled on top of her, taking her necklace in his mouth for a moment before dropping it to kiss her chest.

"I love you, wife," he whispered, his fingers exploring. "I want you again."

"I love you, husband," Kaylea answered, arching her back as Thorin entered her. She pulled him against her, making herself relax to take him deeper in. "Maybe we should get married every year."

Thorin chuckled as he nibbled at her skin and her golden undergarment. "I have no objection to that."


	7. The General's Husband

I have written quite a bit about Kaylea Wolf's life as the Queen of Erebor. Now that Thorin Oakenshield has moved into her world, I wanted to write a story about what their life is like in the Empire.

Warnings: Mostly Fluff, with a dose of Foreshadowing

I.

The constellations he knew so well hung in the sky above him. There was the Anvil directly overhead, and through the trees to his left he could see the Forge and the star the Elves called Earendil. The horizon was already beginning to lighten in the east, a line of light grey appearing on the crest of the mountains. Thorin Oakenshield took a deep breath, shifting his body against his wife beside him. Kaylea felt him move and rolled over, laying her head on his chest. Thorin put an arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes, wishing they could wake up this way everyday. No hurry to get moving, they wouldn't arrive on Trantor until the afternoon, and no major crises demanding Kaylea's attention. He stretched his leg out and encountered cold metal, the belt of gold chainmail Kaylea had been wearing last night, caught in the wreckage of the bed. That had been a nice surprise to find under her clothes, Thorin was thinking of wrapping her in it again when the console chimed.

"I thought I told you not to bother me, lieutenant," Kaylea said lightly, her eyes half-closed. She was tracing the muscles in Thorin's chest with her fingers, wishing she didn't have to start her day just yet. The wall holos were set to Middle Earth, and she could see by the light it was still early, she wanted a few more minutes with her handsome husband.

"Sorry, sir," Bauer's voice. "Just need your word on a few things."

"Send it to my tablet," Kaylea replied. "I'll look at it in a minute."

"A Sardaukar minute, or an Erebor minute?" She could hear Bauer smiling. It had become a sort of ongoing joke that Thorin operated on a different time scale. Kings did things in their own time, everyone else waited on them.

"An Erebor minute," Thorin answered, running his hand down her body and between her legs. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, feeling for that belt with his toes.

It was almost an hour later when Thorin walked into the galley to find some coffee, his hair still wet from the shower, Vuko and Achilles trailing behind. Pilot was sitting at the table reading an actual book, a glass in front of him full of what looked like warm blood. One of the Kzin's odder personality traits was his fondness for real books, usually fantasy stories. Thorin remembered hearing that the Kzin had supposedly conquered other races to avail themselves of their technology, rather than inventing their own. They had been very successful at it, the Kzin empire now stretched across almost a third of the galaxy, but perhaps they had never got around to inventing the novel.

"Good morning," Thorin said, pressing the switch on the coffee maker. He took out a couple of slabs of meat for the wolves and set the replicator to warm them.

"Good morning, your majesty," the Kzin replied, glancing up from his book. His ears, which had been half-extended, sunk into the orange fur of his head. "Would you mind thinking about something else?"

"Sorry," Thorin replied. "I thought you put in that mind shield so you didn't have to listen to me anymore."

"Blocks don't work if you are broadcasting," the Kzin replied dryly, then went back to his book.

Thorin looked at the big, bright orange cat, wondering not for the first time, what it must be like to hear what everyone around you was thinking, all the time. All the Dorsai were born with mind shields, after the effectiveness of telepaths had been demonstrated in the Psychic Wars. Pilot had put one in Thorin's mind some time ago, but the Kzin often reminded him they were not effective against really powerful telepaths. Thorin put aside thoughts of his wife and golden chains and concentrated on what it felt like to eat a carrot.

"Keep that up and you will spend the next year thinking you are a little Elf girl," Pilot said, without looking up.

Thorin chuckled, it was an old technique from the Man-Kzin Wars, a sure way to annoy a carnivorous telepath. The replicator chimed, Thorin gave a slab to each politely waiting wolf. Vuko took hers gently, laying down to chew it carefully. Achilles pulled it out of Thorin's hand, gulping it down standing. The black wolf was just out of puppyhood, fiercely loyal to Kaylea and still learning his role. He reminded Thorin very much of Hector, the wolf she had with her when he first met her; much more serious and standoffish than Ajax had been. Thorin poured two cups of coffee and headed back to their quarters, leaving the wolves to finish breakfast.

Kaylea was out of the shower and sitting at her desk wrapped in a towel. She took the cup gratefully, not looking up from her tablet. Thorin took a seat on the edge of the desk facing her and enjoyed the view, letting his eyes travel over the curve of her neck, her bare shoulders, the place where her breasts disappeared into the towel. He found himself thinking about chainmail again. After a moment Kaylea leaned back with a sigh and sipped at her coffee.

"Bad news?" Thorin asked.

"Sad news. Hyway is ready to retire."

"I thought you were expecting that."

"Yes, but he will be missed," she said, looking at him over her cup. "And you know what this means. MacLean will move to the Emperor's Guard and Matrix will need a new second in command. He is going to ask for you."

"No. The answer is the same as the last time. No." Thorin shook his head. "The only reason I am in the Sardaukar is to be with my wife, I am not making a career out of it."

Kaylea smiled at him. "Aren't you? You are a natural born leader, you graduated third in your class. After that thing on Centari everyone wants you in a command role."

"Even you?" He asked. "You want me to go command another division so we only see each other a few times a year? And how would we manage our time in Erebor together?"

"Of course not," Kaylea replied. "I want you here with me. But we do spend less time in Erebor since you handed the throne to your son." She ran her foot up his leg, Thorin reached down and grabbed her heel, then pulled her foot into his lap and started massaging it gently. "We will be there soon."

"I am counting the days; Trantor first, then Belka to welcome the new graduating class, Dorsai for Samhain and after that Erebor," Thorin smiled at her. "Tell Matrix he should promote Harlan Wallace."

"You can tell him yourself, we will have a staff meeting when we are all on Belka for the graduation," Kaylea told him. "The other hero of Centari, not a bad choice." She tried to pull her foot back but Thorin would not let it go, she smiled at him mischievously. "You are a bad influence."

"You mean I finally have some influence over you?" Thorin grinned back. He pulled her foot between his legs, pressing it against him. "Now you can help me with this."

"Really?" Kaylea shook her head at him. "After last night, and this morning? You are insatiable."

"You say that like it is a bad thing," he replied, sliding his fingers down her leg to caress that sensitive spot on the back of her thigh. "We don't have to be anywhere until this afternoon."

Trantor was definitely one of Thorin's least favorite places, he hated the huge crowds of people, the non-stop pace, the filtered air. The planet was almost entirely covered by cities, the only green spaces were parks and the large game reserves of the Emperor. Trantor was the center of administration for the Empire, the site of the Imperial Palace, as well as Parliament and the embassies of the galaxy's other major races. A Sardaukar division was permanently based on the planet, as the Emperor's personal guard. It was a largely ceremonial deployment and every soldier had to take their turn. Thorin had done a stint in training and remembered it as an excruciatingly boring assignment, the only bright spot was getting in a lot of weapons practice, as there was not much else to take up his time. Kaylea was here for a meeting with the Vorlon ambassador, one of the galaxy's oldest and most mysterious races. Apparently, they had a message for Lord Blackwolf.

The Sardaukar always operated in squads of three, the third member of Kaylea's squad was sometimes her aide Bauer and sometimes Pilot, depending on the mission. As they stepped out of the transport in front of the Vorlon embassy, Thorin scanned the faces around them, evaluating threats, reading the terrain, always conscious of where Kaylea and Pilot were; after ten years on his wife's squad it had become second nature. If the need arose, they could fight their way out of anywhere. The reputation of the Sardaukar was such that civilians usually moved aside, trying not to attract attention. It was the ones that did not move you needed to watch.

Thorin heard the Kzin scoff and glanced over to see Pilot looking up at a building on the other side of the wide street. On the developed planets of the Empire it was common to see giant pictures projected everywhere, advertisements for some product or other, Thorin still found it very jarring. The display had just shifted to a picture of Thorin and Kaylea, taken last year at the Emperor's birthday. They had been standing on the steps of the palace, Thorin a step above and just behind her, looking at each other with soft smiles. His hand was on her left shoulder, her hand on his, their wedding rings clearly visible, though now they had been altered to show some jeweler's products. It was a famous picture, it had been everywhere in the week after the event, before the media had moved on to the next thing. Kaylea had a reputation as one of the galaxy's great beauties and the press was always interested in whoever was on her arm. Coverage of their marriage has lasted through three whole news cycles.

"You look shorter in person, your majesty," Pilot said, without a trace of irony. Kaylea followed his gaze.

"Are they still projecting that old thing?" She looked at it with a frown, then reached for her husband's hand. "But I have always liked that picture."

Though it was very weird to see himself a hundred meters high on a building advertising someone else's jewelry, Thorin had to admit the photographer had captured the intimacy between the two of them in a way that most pictures did not. He interlaced his fingers with hers, smiling back at her. "But those rings are hideous," he said. "Even I could not save them."

Kaylea shook her head at him. "Let's go see what the Vorlon wants."

The interior of the Vorlon embassy was a simple large, open space. Vorlon technology was partly organic and the hall did not look constructed, more like it had grown there. The walls had an odd pattern moving over them, like some living thing breathing. Perhaps the building was drawing out the Vorlon atmosphere to accommodate their guests. Almost nothing was known about the Vorlon homeworld, since they always appeared in survival suits it was assumed the atmosphere was much different. They moved a few meters into the hall before Pilot held up a hand.

"Here we wait," he said, the end of his long tail twitching. Vorlons had strong telepathic ability, and respected the power of the Kzin caste, which was why Pilot was here. After a few minutes a suited figure stepped through the opposite wall and walked toward them. The three Sardaukar bowed formally when it stopped before them.

"Greetings," the suit said, in a computer-generated voice. "Thank you for coming."

"Greetings, Ambassador Kosh," Kaylea replied. "We are here, as you requested."

The Vorlon's attention seemed to be focused on Thorin, he was tilting his head one way and then the other, as if trying to see him better. Thorin could feel tension radiating from Pilot and assumed there was some kind of telepathic fencing going on. He crossed his arms and stared back at the black faceshield, it was the first time he had been in the presence of a Vorlon and he was wondering what they had to hide. Were they incredibly ugly?

Kosh made an odd rumbling noise that could have been laughter. "Ah, this one! One who has two lives. One you gave for your kingdom. How will you choose this time?"

Before Thorin could answer he heard Kaylea draw a deep breath. "Kosh, I understand you have a message for Blackwolf."

The ambassador turned away from Thorin and extended his hand to Kaylea, in it was a small black case. "Blackwolf's choice," the Vorlon said. She took the case and without another word the suit turned and walked back the way it had come.

"Time to go," Pilot said, motioning toward the door. They walked back outside and stood for a moment in Trantor's orange sun. As soon as he was out of the building Thorin felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him, like he had been pressed in a vise. He could hear the Kzin taking deep breaths and growling softly.

"What was that all about?" He asked as they stepped back into the transport. Pilot shook his head and lay back in his seat.

"He gave me an information dump, but it will be days before I can make any sense of it," the Kzin said. "I hate Vorlons." He closed his eyes.

Kaylea slipped the case into her pocket. "You could have said no."

Pilot turned his head to look at her. "And let you go in there unprotected? I think not." He closed his eyes again. "Whatever this is all about it has something to do with Middle Earth, I can make out that much. And he was trying to get something out of Thorin. I lost track of how many blocks I had to lay down."

"The Vorlons have been to Middle Earth?" Thorin frowned. He had never liked the idea of the Kzin being in his head, having a Vorlon in there he liked even less.

"The Vorlons have been everywhere, there are few planets that have not felt their influence," Kaylea said. "And what they say usually makes no sense because they do not perceive time in the same way we do. They do not see past and future, all is one to them. Kosh may have been addressing you in some other time."

"He thinks I will must make some choice, in the future?"

Kaylea nodded. "You and Blackwolf both, apparently." She looked out the window thoughtfully as they sped through the city to the spaceport. "Kosh once told me something that made no sense until 50 years later, I suddenly realized what he had been talking about."

"I understood the part about two lives," Thorin mused. "I would have died at the Battle of the Five Armies if you had not been there. However, if there is some new threat to Middle Earth, I wish he had made it clear."

Kaylea chuckled at him. "Vorlons talk in circles. Asking him to explain would only make it worse," she said. "Blackwolf knows we will be in Erebor soon. If Kosh's message means some action needs to be taken, he will let us know."

Thorin shook his head. "You have more confidence in that Elf than I do." Talking to Kosh had reminded him of the conversations he once had with Gandalf, perhaps Vorlons were the galaxy's wizards. He found he did very much want to know what they looked like.

II.

It was graduation day on Belka, the base of operations for the Sardaukar. Of the three thousand that had started training three years ago, less than three hundred were lined up in the largest training dojo. On a warm autumn day, the old building was a cool refuge from Belka's relentless sun, the big space quiet except for the shifting of dress boots on the polished wood floor. The graduates stood in neat rows, waiting their turn to walk forward to where Kaylea would give them their bars and first assignments. The division commanders stood beside her to shake each soldier's hand in turn. That was the way of the Sardaukar, everyone was respected as equals. Thorin made his way over to the side where the squad members of the other commanders were standing. Though they were on the Sardaukar base and perfectly safe Thorin still found himself automatically scanning the faces around him, planning exit routes, thinking about the speed of response in Belka's heavy gravity, measuring the steps he would need to take to protect his wife.

As Thorin watched the soldiers file forward he saw several of them point him out to each other. It made him smile, remembering he was famously the only graduate in the history of the Sardaukar to give General Wolf a kiss. He had always told her he would graduate first in his class, he ended up third, after a Graham and a Sinclair. Pretty respectable for a recruit from a primitive culture. As training was coming to an end a common subject among the troops was what they were going to do when they graduated. Thorin's answer had always been "Kiss my wife," so that was what he had done. Thorin had not talked much about her during training, he did not want to insinuate he expected any special treatment, and it turned out that most of the men he served with thought their marriage was some kind of corps rumor. Watching her now talking to the new graduates, Thorin felt he was beginning to like that dress uniform. The closely tailored short jacket and pants tucked into riding boots showed off her body better than her usual fatigues. She had started wearing her braids loose, instead of braided back with her hair. Thorin preferred her with her hair down, but with the braids and beads it was a proper Dwarven style. Most of the other commanders he now knew well, Ian and Kensie Graham, Hyway Sinclair, Pierce Matrix, Mouser Kent and, Kel Ra-Tiri the commander of the Kzin division. The Kzin looked even more imposing than usual in the armored breastplate and long cloak that made up his dress uniform. He stood next to Kaylea, dispensing bars and orders to the Kzin graduates.

When the last soldier had received his bars he turned toward the assembled troops and led them in three cheers, then they all snapped to attention and saluted their commanders. Kaylea returned the salute, a smile of pride on her face, before Ian turned them loose for some much-deserved leave. The hall came alive with a sudden buzz of conversation, the sounds of congratulations and celebration echoing across the room.

Half an hour later Kaylea was sitting down in the big Base One conference room with all her division commanders. Past the transparent outer wall the red rock cliffs of Belka shimmered in the afternoon heat. There were usually only a couple of times a year when all the commanders were together in the same room, though they met weekly by remote. As they took their seats at the table Thorin found a chair along the side of the room with other members of the command senior staff. He was thinking the Kzin commander looked much smaller as a remote. Spending so much time with Pilot he always forgot how much larger members of the Kzin Warrior caste really were. He had barely sat down before Colonel Matrix was waving him to sit at the conference table.

"Pull up a chair, Erebor," he said with a smile. "Don't be shy."

"Shyness is not one of my husband's personality traits," Kaylea said, smiling at Thorin as he took a seat beside her. They both knew this was a prelude to Matrix asking him to join his command. She swiped her tablet. "So, first order of business. The Minbari frontier, I think we are all agreed we need an increased presence there."

There was much to discuss and the meeting went on for some time. Thorin had been sitting in on his wife's remote staff meetings for a few of years now, after the other command staff got tired of her leaning back out of the holo to listen to his suggestions. At the end of the meeting, the subject of Hyway's retirement came up. The assignments were shuffled as Kaylea had predicted, which left an opening at second in command for Fleet. Matrix looked hard at Thorin.

"How about it, Thorin Oakenshield? Ready to come work for me?"

Thorin met his gaze unflinchingly. "No."

Matrix sat back, shaking his head. "Fleet could really use you. Sure you are not ready to take a more active role?"

"No," Thorin said again, scowling at the Spartan colonel. "The only reason I am in the Sardaukar is to be with my wife. Why would I take an assignment that separated me from her?"

"You need to respect the King's choice in this," Kensie Graham said from down the table. Of all Kaylea's division commanders, he and his brother Ian knew Thorin the best, having fought by his side in Moria. "He has given up much to be here."

"I understand that," Matrix replied. "I just hope he knows that there are better uses for his talent."

Kaylea and Thorin exchanged a quick glance, both thinking about some of Thorin's other talents. He looked up at Matrix with a slight smile. "I know you are considering what is good for the corps, but there are others more qualified, and I am perfectly happy right where I am. Promote Harlan Wallace to second, he is looking to move up." He glanced around the table before looking back at the colonel across from him. "General Wolf made me wait seventy-five years before agreeing to marry me, then another fifteen before we finally got to live like a proper man and wife." He put his hand on his wife's. "The last ten years have gone by in the blink of an eye. I will not rule out the possibility I may accept a different assignment in the future, but not now."

Thorin did not say it, but he felt Kaylea's squad was the best assignment in the corps. The things they had done together could fill a lifetime. He had seen more action than most, ridden sandworms across the desert of Arrakis, stood on the Ringworld, bought drinks for smugglers in a bar on the Rim that did not exist, sailed the ice oceans of Tran-Ky-Ky, and made small talk with members of the Royal Family.

The big Kzin chuckled, swiping his tablet closed. "You Humans are so cute. Are we done?"

Thorin scowled at Kel, he always had to bite his tongue when a Kzin referred to him as Human. _I am not a Man! _But he knew trying to explain the difference would be pointless, all the big cat-creatures saw was a small Human.

Kaylea shook her head and closed her tablet. "If there is no further business, meeting adjourned." She looked up at her command staff. "I will see a few of you at Samhain in three weeks." With that, the meeting broke up, colonels and aides gathering up their tablets to get back to their divisions. She looked at Bauer beside her. "Are we off to Dorsai, or is there something we have to do first?"

Bauer was shaking his head at his tablet. "There is nothing on the books, sir, but I have had several urgent requests from Orso for you to inspect the new base at Tonkin. I keep asking him why it has to be you, but he is being very evasive…he just wants to get your input, he wants to make sure it is shown in its best light, and so on."

Kaylea's eyes narrowed, she drummed her fingers on the table. "What are you up to, Duke? There is no reason for me to inspect a base, that is a task for engineers…Ah, perhaps it is not me he wants to see! I wager it is Thorin."

"Me?" Thorin asked, surprised. "I don't know the man."

"No, but you remember the Emperor's party where you spent almost the entire evening in the map room with that engineer working on some mining problem? That was Orso's engineer, he probably has something else he wants your opinion on. The duke made his fortune in asteroid mining, I wonder if he has found something on Tonkin."

Thorin remembered the it well, it was one of the most enjoyable parties he had attended so far. He found he was very interested to hear what Orso had to say. "Why does he not just ask to talk to me?"

Bauer chuckled. "Because you can't just call the Sardaukar and ask to speak to a regular, I'm assuming this engineer doesn't have your contact info." Thorin shook his head. "Orso knows if the general is coming, so are you."

"So, are we going?" Thorin asked Kaylea hopefully.

"I'm filing the flight plan now," Bauer said. "It's four days out and back. We can get there and be back on Dorsai for the Samhain games. When you get that look, the general is not going to deny you," Bauer's fingers flowed over his tablet.

Kaylea frowned at her aide. "What look?"

"The look he gets when you say the word 'mining'," Bauer replied matter-of-factly. "Everybody has their thing, his is underground." He looked up at the general questioningly. "I'm sorry, sir. Am I overstepping?"

Kaylea shook her head. "I think you know us too well. Maybe I need a new aide."

"Or maybe I am finally learning how to do my job," Bauer replied, swiping his tablet closed. "The Troyius courier has picked up the Vorlon's package, and Pilot is on his way to Kzin. I'm with you, sir. We bounce in 60."

III.

Duke Orso had not started out as a rich man. His family's holdings included a number of solar systems along the borders of Dubari and Hive space, far from the galactic center. His was the territory no one wanted, and the family fortune had been mismanaged away by the time Orso took over. But the new Duke had been building up a fleet of asteroid mining ships out on the Rim and soon put them to work on his holdings, it had taken a few years but now his House was one of the Empire's richest. However, his territory being along two hostile borders meant he had to deal with a large presence of Imperial Troops and occasionally host the Sardaukar. He had recently been awarded a contract to improve the permanent bases and construct a new one solely for the Sardaukar, on the small planet of Tonkin located at the intersection of the three empires. A barren black planet of electrical storms and volcanic rock, it was almost bereft of vegetation, only at the bottom of deep ravines did the rock give way to thick jungles. A former Hive territory, much of the planet was honeycombed with tunnels, though they had to be enlarged and straightened to accommodate humans.

The Duke himself was there to welcome them as the three Sardaukar walked down the ramp of Kaylea's ship. Thorin recognized the engineer from the party, and there were two others also wearing Covenant insignia on their uniforms. Obviously, the Duke hired the best. Orso was a tall, spare man, with the look of someone who had worked hard his whole life, his body whip-thin and tanned from many suns.

He stepped forward, holding a hand out to Kaylea. "Welcome, general. I am so glad you have come."

Kaylea crossed her arms, she wanted to make clear to the Duke she did not appreciate being summoned. And she could always feel Thorin bristle when another man touched her. He still had not become used to the traditional handshake greeting used in the Empire. "Why don't we drop the pretense and you tell us why we are here, my lord."

The Duke shrugged. "My engineer was very impressed with Captain Oakenshield's knowledge of mining, we are hoping to get his opinion."

"On what?" Thorin asked. He had been inspecting the walls of the hangar with his critical eye, he rather liked the way much of it had been left rough with occasional stripes of polished obsidian.

One of the engineers stepped forward. "If you will follow me," he said. He led them through the vast hanger and down a series of corridors to an area of the base that was still obviously under construction. They were in the old Hive tunnels now, twisting and narrow, they came to a stop at a security door. As the Duke entered the code for the lock Thorin put his hands on the tunnel wall, moving his fingers lightly over the black stone. He closed his eyes, as it listening. The Duke and his engineers were watching him curiously.

Thorin smiled suddenly and opened his eyes, looking at the Duke. "What is this?"

Orso blinked at him. "That is what we are hoping you can tell us. So far it has resisted both modeling and chemical analysis." He motioned for Thorin to go first, Kaylea and Bauer followed close behind. The tunnel took several turns then opened up into a kind of natural fracture in the rock, a wide crack that extended a hundred feet above them and down past where they were standing like a crevasse. Running in wide veins down the rock was a kind of glowing blue stone. It looked like orridium, a nearly priceless ore found only in volcanos, but it was a very different color. Whatever this was produced its own light, orridium resembled dense green glass. Thorin stepped from one side to the other, running his fingers down the veins, then he stepped into a smaller crack in the fissure and disappeared.

"And, we lost him," Bauer said. He looked at Kaylea. "Sir, do we follow?"

Kaylea sighed, the rule in the Sardaukar was the squad always stays together but she knew trying to follow Thorin underground was pointless, and there was no telling how long he would be gone. "Are these fractures fully explored?" She asked one of the engineers. The man shook his head.

"This is part of the old Hive construction, sir. We have been here for years and still haven't mapped all the tunnels." He looked at where Thorin had disappeared and then back at the general. "He knew this was here before he even saw it. How?"

Kaylea smiled slightly. "Stone speaks to him."

The Duke's eyebrows shot up. "Surely you are joking."

"I assure you I am not, my lord. His people have been miners and craftsmen for centuries, the language of stone is in his blood."

Orso smiled. "Ah, so that spectacular necklace you were wearing at Lord Blackwolf's party must have come from his land! I was wondering, I have never seen such fine work."

Now it was Kaylea's turn to smile. "That was Thorin's work."

"Was it indeed?" The Duke replied, obviously impressed. "That man is completely wasted in the Sardaukar. Think I can get him to come work for me?"

They made small talk waiting for Thorin to return. Kaylea was becoming concerned, sometimes cocooned Hive Queens were found in old tunnels like these, his mind might not be shielded enough to resist one. Suddenly Thorin reappeared, out of a different crack in the rock much further along the path, a large piece of the blue gemstone in his hand. Kaylea smiled to see how blissfully happy he looked, underground he was in his element. He had tied his hair back and his uniform bore many scuffs and scrapes from working his way through the fissures. He nodded to the Duke.

"Thank you for showing me this," he said, admiring the rock in his hand.

"Can you tell us what it is made out of?" One of the engineers asked.

Thorin smiled. "Magic."

"I beg your pardon?" Orso was looking at him incredulously.

Thorin turned to put his hand on one of the veins running down the rock. "It began in fire, at the planet's core," he said softly, as if speaking to himself. "Can you not feel the way it rises? Through the mountain, flowing up, the pressure changing it. Then lightning, a series of strikes, a strange charge running through it, deep into the planet, faster and faster. Until something threw it back." He looked at the engineer. "Something that changed it."

Orso and his engineers were looking at each other as though Thorin had lost his mind. Was he really expecting them to believe it was magic?

"The Hive Queen," Bauer said quietly. "This was a Hive planet." Thorin and Kaylea looked at him, nodding their agreement. It was possible.

"She must have felt the strike was going to harm her nest and changed it somehow," Kaylea mused. "We have always suspected they are telekinetic. It also explains why you can't analyze the composition."

Orso looked around at the walls. "If that was how it was formed, we can't create any more of it. How disappointing." He turned to Kaylea, his voice taking on a formal tone. "However, I regret to inform you there will be a delay in the base construction, Tonkin will not be ready for occupation as scheduled."

"What a surprise," Kaylea replied. "I don't suppose you will be giving us a cut to stay quiet, my lord?"

The Duke smiled indulgently. "I am afraid not, the Sardaukar own the base, not the mineral rights. That is explicitly stated in the contract." He looked at the blue stone Thorin had tucked under his arm. "Consider that your hush money, that piece will be worth a fortune."

They filed back out through the corridor, Kaylea fell in behind Thorin wondering what he hadn't told the Duke. She could tell he was holding something back as he talked to the engineers. Since they had come this far, they went ahead and toured the base with Orso's aide. It was nearly complete, but Kaylea found she did have a few suggestions.

"So, what doesn't the Duke know?" Kaylea asked Thorin as they took their seats on her ship. Bauer was laying in the course for Dorsai. Thorin put the chunk of stone on the console in front of him, his hands moving over the controls, guiding the ship out the hangar doors.

"Orso thinks because this looks like orridium it is the same type of stone, but this is something completely different. Try to remove it with conventional equipment and it will just shatter. Also, it will be useless for most of what Orso wants to sell it for."

"There must be some way to remove it," Bauer said, nodding toward the blue stone.

"Yes, but not with equipment; it is too delicate. I broke this out with my hands. This stone is almost like a living thing, you have to be able to read it, and not like an engineer. Any Dwarf could remove most of it without damaging it." He chuckled. "Unless the Duke has someone with that kind of skill, I wager it won't be long before they ask me to come back to show them how I did it."

"Which you are not going to do," Kaylea finished for him.

"I am not," Thorin said. "I just hope he doesn't break it all…the things we can make with this in Erebor." His eyes took on a wistful look, no doubt imaging all the variations of the gems he could cut it into. "I already have so many plans for this."

Bauer was smiling, he looked over at Kaylea. "I suppose this is not the right time to tell him if he had taken that Fleet command he would be out here a few times a year?"

Thorin gave Bauer a sideways glance. "That is very tempting. But not as tempting as my wife."

IV.

They landed on Dorsai two nights later in a fierce rainstorm, just running from the transport into the keep soaked them to the skin. The wind was howling up the fjord, circling Tor Graham like an animal looking for a weak spot. The keep was lit up brightly, as the clan was already gathering for Samhain. Originally a harvest festival it had grown into the most important holiday on Dorsai, a time for everyone to gather together and celebrate. All members of the clans not on active duty returned home for the feasts and games that came before the night itself. Thorin and Kaylea paused in the bright entry hall to shake themselves off, the wolves joined in, sending drops flying off their thick coats. Catherine Graham, Kensie's wife, came in from the Great Hall to welcome them.

"Glad to see you two made it!" She said, avoiding the still shaking wolves. "You've missed the family dinner, but there is a spread laid out in the Long Hall. There will be music later, come down and join us after you get cleaned up."

Kaylea assured her they would be and let Thorin lead the way to their quarters. They were only halfway up the stairs when they met Donal Graham coming down.

"Erebor, glad to see you! I hope I can count on you for the Capture Team again this year!" Donal said eagerly. All the clans competed in a series of challenges in the week before Samhain. After his marriage to Kaylea, Thorin had been accepted as a member of Clan Graham and was always in demand for the teams. He was a well-known primitive weapons expert, a deadshot with a rifle and had led several successful banner captures in previous years.

Thorin sighed heavily. "I have not even looked at the schedule," he said. "Let me settle in first and I'll let you know." He looked at his wife as Donal continued down the stairs. "Why do you always get out of these things?"

"Ian, Kensie and I were banned years ago. Our presence is considered an unfair advantage." Kaylea reached for his hand. "You can sit out if you want to, husband."

"That wouldn't be very sporting," Thorin replied. "I'm just tired. I keep thinking about our conversation with that Vorlon."

"We will be in Erebor soon. We will have time to travel the country and see for ourselves if there is some new threat, if that will put your mind at ease."

"Yes, we should do that. I don't want to rely solely on Blackwolf, if the threat is to my people he may not think it important."

It felt good to be back on Dorsai, they had been gone almost a year. The stone Tor had become like a second home to Thorin, almost as familiar as his own halls of Erebor. Once they were in their rooms and had put down their bags, Kaylea threw Thorin a towel and started drying her hair. "Let's get out of these clothes and go downstairs. We can get some dinner and listen to the music. What do you think, my king?"

Thorin pulled her against him, his fingers traveling up over her wet shirt. "I stopped listening after 'get out of these clothes'," he said. He opened her shirt and kissed her chest softly, running his tongue over her wet skin.

Kaylea gasped, feeling herself respond to Thorin's touch. After their years together he could play her body like a fine instrument, and she knew his body as well as her own. She could turn his passion off if she needed to, but there was no need for that tonight. They stripped each other's clothes off slowly, exploring one another's bodies with touches and tongues, prolonging the moment. Thorin kept his pace slow and deliberate until Kaylea was practically screaming for release and rolled him onto his back to take them both to a blinding, euphoric finish. After, they lay together breathing hard, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, husband."

Thorin brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "I think I love you more every day, wife. You know, if you had not made me wait so long, we could be celebrating our 100th anniversary next year."

In Tor Graham the Great Hall was for the lords and ladies, built to impress, the Long Hall was for everyday. Less grand, with carved wood ceiling and walls, long tables set along the sides to leave a wide center space. The weapons decorating the walls here were often put to use in impromptu sparring matches, or to settle an argument about proper technique. Tonight the tables were laid with an impressive feast, wood fires burning brightly in both hearths, the heavy rain beating on the windows felt far away.

Thorin and Kaylea came in just after the band started playing. She had changed into a blue dress with silver threads that sparkled in the soft light, like the gems in her hair. Thorin was wearing one of his embroidered silk shirts from Erebor, not buttoned all the way tonight, and soft black trousers. There were a couple hundred clan members already there, the celebration well underway. As they browsed the food laid out on the tables Thorin was approached by the captains of several more clan teams to recruit him for the games, he was glad he had taken time to review the schedule.

After mingling for a time, they stood together near one of the hearths listening to the music. The band was very good, playing a series of spritely tunes of traditional Dorsai music, there were already a number of clan members dancing on the wide floor.

Thorin put his glass down and offered Kaylea his hand. "Will you give me the honor of this dance, my lady?"

Kaylea frowned at him. "When did you learn to dance?"

Thorin grinned. "There are still many things you do not know about me, my love."

Kaylea looked at him curiously as he led her out onto the floor, wondering when he had learned the Dorsai dances. She had never before seen Thorin dance, not even in Erebor. He could sing and played the harp expertly but she had always assumed dancing was not one of his interests. Kaylea had missed it, as she was an excellent dancer and had been known to clear the floor with the right partner, but she had long ago accepted it was not a skill they shared. They took their places just as and the band started a new tune, a kind of reel that required a number of different steps. Thorin surprised her by doing it expertly, without any hesitation, and then the second dance which required a number of intricate partner changes. When they started their third dance a number of the other couples had already moved back to watch. She shook her head at him as they turned around the floor.

"How long have you been practicing this?" Kaylea asked him.

Thorin only smiled slyly. It appeared even after all this time, he could still surprise her.


	8. A Hard Day

Once I started thinking about The Warrior and The King's life together as a married couple, I can't seem to stop writing about it…This is another story that began with a writing challenge.

The prompt was: "…I left it in my room…"

Warning: Fluff ahead

A HARD DAY

Kaylea Wolf heard the front door open, a look at the monitor told her it was Thorin. She glanced at the clock, he was home late; his class should have ended a few hours ago. She had started her day in the Ops Center, but decided to work at home in the afternoon since they had dinner guests this evening. Now that Thorin had finished his training their lives had fallen into a pattern where they could have time together every day, like a married couple should.

Kaylea went back to her reports, a second carrier was down for emergency repairs and a replacement needed to be found quickly. She had been scanning through the specs of Imperial carriers looking for a replacement when she realized Thorin hadn't come looking for her. She got up and walked down the hall, glancing into the rooms. She found him stretched out on the couch in the living room, looking like he might be asleep, his gear thrown down by the door. His right arm was bandaged above the wrist, a trickle of blood running down his elbow onto the floor.

"Do you know you are bleeding, husband?" Kaylea asked.

"I will take care of it, just give me a minute," Thorin said wearily without opening his eyes. "I thought you were still at work."

"I am working here today," Kaylea said, looking for her medkit on the rack. "I wanted to be here when you got home."

Thorin smiled. "Just like a proper wife. I hope this means you are going to rub my back, it has been a day."

"Proper husbands do not bleed on the carpet." Kaylea frowned, wondering where her kit was. "Ah, I left it in my room." A moment later she sat down next to him and started cutting the bandage off his arm. Thorin opened his eyes to look at her, wincing as she probed the long cut. "Regretting teaching the sword class?" She asked him.

"Why did I agree to do this again?"

"Because you are an expert," Kaylea rummaged in her medkit. "This is deep, I am going to have to wand it."

"So, how was your day?" Thorin asked, watching as Kaylea carefully aligned the edges of the slash. He could have had the medic take care of it but he so much preferred his wife to do it. He preferred the touch of her hands.

"Hold still," she told him. The wand was a tiny cellular generator that built tissue, it was not painful exactly, but the sensation was intensely itchy. Thorin grit his teeth as Kaylea moved it slowly down the cut. "My day was very tedious," she said as she worked. "One of those days you are ridiculously busy, but seem to get nothing done. I am more tired than if I had run a marathon."

"I have had more than my share of those," Thorin chuckled, willing himself to hold his arm still.

She switched off the wand, all that was left of the cut was a raised red line. She smoothed some cellfoam over it, quelling his need to scratch it open. "Better now?"

Thorin grinned wearily. "Come here, woman." He kissed her gratefully. "Just seeing you makes it better."

"Flattery will get you everything," Kaylea said, tickling his stomach.

"Ah…don't do that!" Thorin put his hands over hers. "My love, there is not one muscle in my body that is not sore."

"Would you like your wife to run you a hot bath and rub your feet, your majesty?" Kaylea sat back and started repacking her medkit.

"I knew I was going to pay for that proper wife remark," Thorin sighed.

Kaylea closed her kit and leaned over to kiss him. "I don't mind being a proper wife to you, my king." She smiled at him. "But if you tell anyone, I will rip your lungs out. Don't be too long, remember we have company tonight."

Thorin felt almost himself again after a long soak in the tub. Though he had grown up fighting with a sword, it took all his speed and skill to keep up with the trainees. The Dorsai were impossibly fast, and some, like the one who slashed him, had techniques he had never seen before. He had still won the match of course, but it had been a close thing. Looking at the rows of clothes in his closet he regretted being so long away from Erebor, he badly needed some new things made. The replicators could make anything, but they never felt as good as hand-tailored clothes. He pulled out a high-collared black shirt with silver embroidery and a pair of grey pants. Thorin found Kaylea arranging things for the kitchen droid, wearing a blue dress in the Dorsai style, knee-length, right arm and shoulder bare. He came up behind her, putting one hand on her waist while the other travelled up the inside of her thigh.

"I love this color on you," he whispered in her ear. Kaylea leaned back against him, smiling.

"Just the color?" She asked, squirming as Thorin's hand came up between her legs. "Behave yourself, they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Are you telling your King what to do?" Thorin asked, pulling her tight against him.

"I believe the Queen is allowed," Kaylea said, pushing his hand down as the door chimed.

It turned into quite a merry evening, Kaylea's former aide was stopping on Belka for a few days on his way back to his farm on Calladan. Javid Aramsham had been Kaylea's aide when Thorin first met her, he had retired some years ago and now spent his time raising goats and making fine wines, of which he had brought several bottles with him. Kensie Graham, Kaylea's brother was there as well and much time was spent reminiscing about the battle for Moria and all that happened after. Both Kensie and Aramsham had travelled to Erebor for Kaylea's coronation, her aide had fond memories of the city and listened intently as Thorin described the improvements that had been made in the years since.

"So, you are no longer King and Queen of Erebor?" Aramsham asked.

Thorin shook his head. "My son Thror is king there now." He took hold of his wife's hand, smiling at her. "I accomplished more than I thought possible in the hundred years that I reigned there. Now it is my son's turn."

"While the former king is teaching weapons class," Kensie said dryly, nodding toward the fresh wound on Thorin's arm. "Getting slow in your old age, your majesty?"

Aramsham laughed. "I had more than my share of those when I used to teach that class!" He rose to pour more wine. "It does make me glad to see the two of you still together. And still so happy."

"I told you, they were made for each other," Kensie said, raising his glass. He turned to Aramsham. "You still owe me that hundred credits, by the way."

"Hundred credits?" Kaylea frowned.

"I bet him you would still be together in a hundred years," Kensie said. "He thought you wouldn't last twenty."

Aramsham held up his hands. "You were from such different worlds, I just did not see how it could work. And pardon my saying, but General Wolf has never been lucky with love. I am happy to be proved wrong!"

"I waited much longer than I should have to tell him where I was really from," Kaylea said, squeezing Thorin's hand. "I thought he would run away screaming, instead he asked me to marry him, again."

Thorin interlaced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips. "I told you from the beginning I was going to marry you. And the sons of Durin do not run screaming from anything."

"Here's to the happy couple," Kensie said, raising his glass. "The warrior and the king."

Later Thorin walked into the bedroom, glad their guests had made it an early night. Stripping off his shirt reminded him of how tired and sore he was. He collapsed face-first onto the bed, allowing the conforming foam to caress him like a cloud. A moment later he heard Kaylea's step, felt her weight on the bed as she straddled him, her hands on the sore muscles of his back. Those hands, that could kill him in seventeen different ways, that could heal his wounds, or take him to the height of passion, or braid his hair. Hands that he had seen break the neck of a warg, bend steel, throw trolls and set the bones in the leg of a raven. The hands of the woman he loved.

"Mahal, you are an angel," Thorin said, into the pillow. He heard Kaylea laugh softly.

"That is the first time I have ever been called that," she replied. "Well, I've been called an angel of death, but I think you mean the other kind." She leaned forward to work on his shoulders. "Want me to help you teach the next class?"

"Isn't that a little below your pay grade?" Thorin turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Kaylea laughed. "Shouldn't a proper wife support her husband?"

Thorin chuckled. "Do you mean after all these years, I finally have you domesticated?"

"You do know there are fifteen ways I can kill you right now."

"Mmmm…I thought it was seventeen."

Thorin felt his arousal start to grow as his muscles relaxed under his wife's skillful hands, his brain began wandering down a very pleasant path. Kaylea turned around to work on his legs, and Thorin decided to give her a few more minutes before he rolled over. It was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep.

Thorin woke hours later, to a darkened room. He could feel Kaylea beside him on the bed, listening closely he realized she was sleeping. He wanted to roll onto his side and pull her against him but he knew as soon as he moved she would be awake. He lay still, listening to her breathing, it always took him back to their early days together. He had never felt more in love with her then when they were camping in the Wild, wrapped in her bedroll under the stars, holding her close against him as she slept. Kaylea was so strong and hard and capable, she almost never showed any vulnerability, yet she had trusted him to keep her safe as she slept. Thorin listened for some time, his mind going back to their journey across the plains to Mordor, then he slowly rolled onto his side and pulled himself against her, unable to resist the desire to feel her naked body against his any longer. It always made him feel like everything was right in the world.

Kaylea snuggled against him, she put her hand over his and drew his arm up against her chest.

"Mmmmm…did I wake you?" She asked sleepily. Thorin kissed her shoulder, laying his head next to hers.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. He knew she probably wouldn't, but he hoped she would not get up right away. "I love you, my queen."

He could feel her smile. "I love you, husband." She stroked his arm softly, her breathing became deep and regular, Thorin thought she was asleep, but then she spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lothlorien," he told her. He tightened his arm around her, it still pained him how close he had come to losing her. She had stepped in front of a Morgul blade to save him and nearly died.

"The time you saved my life," Kaylea said.

"That was Galadriel's doing," Thorin replied, remembering. That had been a sight to see.

"No, it was you," his wife said. "Galadriel only removed the piece of the blade that was poisoning me." She was silent a moment before going on. "When you have lived as long as I have sometimes you just want to rest, to let the struggle end. It was your voice that brought me back."

Thorin kissed her neck. "I could not lose you. I was going out of my mind and had to do something, talking to you helped."

"I kept hearing your voice. You were telling me those boring Dwarf stories, I had to come back to tell you to shut up."

"My stories are not boring!" Thorin slapped her playfully on the butt. "You are going to pay for that, wife!"

Kaylea rolled over to embrace him, drawing his mouth to hers. "Promises, promises."


	9. Bend the Knee

I don't write about characters that argue, most because I believe arguments don't really solve anything. I imagine arguing with Thorin would be pointless anyway. But I got to wondering what an argument between my Warrior and her King might look like and came up with this little sketch.

For those who are following along, this takes place after the events in Beyond Erebor

"Thorin, this is not negotiable."

The King of Erebor crossed his arms and scowled at his wife. "I bend my knee to no one."

Kaylea Wolf stared back, her eyes hard. "You may remember swearing an oath to protect and defend the Emperor."

Thorin snorted. "I am a King from a line of Kings, you cannot expect me to put that aside."

Kaylea shook her head at him. "A soldier cannot pick and choose. Like it or not, the uniform you wear says you are in the service of the Emperor." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I cannot have all my command kneeling except one."

"Then stand with me. Are you not my wife, and the Queen of Erebor? It is bad enough you kneel to Lord Blackwolf, must you kneel to his puppet as well?"

Kaylea clasped her hands behind her back, willing herself not to hit him. The one thing she did not love about Thorin was his stubborn streak. Arguing with him was like beating one's head against a wall, once he had made a decision there was no moving him. She wished there was some way around this, but tomorrow the Emperor would be reviewing the troops and since Thorin had been part of the party that rescued Princess Vasha, the Emperor would be looking for him. As part of his training Thorin was assigned to the Emperor's guard for the usual four-month stretch, and even though he was more than halfway through his training it irritated Kaylea no end that he still did not respect the uniform he wore. Kings could pick and choose what they wanted to do, soldiers could not.

"I order you to obey," the command in her voice told him she would accept no disagreement.

Thorin mirrored her tone. "You cannot order your King."

Kaylea's eyes narrowed. "You are not a King here, husband. Here you are a soldier of the Sardaukar, and I am your commanding officer."

Thorin drummed his fingers on his elbow, considering for a moment. "It is past time we settled this once and for all," he said. "I am here because this is what you said I must do if we are to live together in your world. I am not a citizen of your Empire, I owe its ruler no obedience. Yes, I wear the uniform of your command, and I understand the need for training, but that is as far as I am willing to go."

Kaylea's eyebrows shot up. "Really, husband?" She leaned into him, lowering her voice. "You know what it cost me to bring you here, you know how much I have done for you, and yet you will not do this little thing for me?"

Thorin's scowl went darker. "This is not a little thing, wife. You know that."

Kaylea looked down at him coldly. "You do know I can have you flogged for disobedience. I have half a mind to do it."

"You wouldn't dare," Thorin's eyes narrowed, she had to be bluffing. "Not that it would make a difference."

"You can kneel or take ten lashes, soldier. Your choice," she said flatly. "If the princess told her father you did not show her proper respect either, you may get twenty."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, each willing the other to blink. Kaylea could see Thorin was unmoved, she decided to try one more tack. "Can you not think of this as playing a role?" She softened her voice slightly. Thorin had spent time undercover, he knew how to become someone different. She knew it was the principle of the thing for him, but maybe she could convince him to pretend. "You say the uniform is just a costume to you, why not play the part?"

Thorin sighed, not willing to give in. "I do respect my commanders, and the men I serve with. I count many of them as friends, and I am grateful for all they have taught me. Despite what you seem to think, I have become part of your Sardaukar. I would not go back to my life as it was, but you cannot ask me to do this."

"As your commander, I am not asking," Kaylea said flatly. She turned to go. "You have your orders."

Thorin stepped forward, laying a hand on her arm. "I hope this will not come between us," he said quietly, switching to Khuzdul.

"It already has," Kaylea answered in the same language, her voice full of cold anger. "Do you not understand the sacrifices I have made for you? And you will not sacrifice even a sliver of your pride for me. Two seconds of mere formality is all I am asking." She twisted her arm from under his hand and went out the door.

The next day dawned bright and clear, a day of celebration to mark the founding of the Second Empire. The Emperor's Guard looked very smart in their dress uniforms, insignia flashing in Trantor's yellow sun. The three hundred Sarduakar who made up the Emperor's Guard, took their place before the reviewing stand.

"At ease," Kaylea stood in front of her soldiers. She gave them a cursory glance, saw Thorin standing at the end of the first row. She looked away before he could meet her eyes. She loved that man more than life itself, but that didn't mean there weren't days she wanted to strangle him. She always remembered Elrohir's laughing face. _"What did you expect when you fell in love with a Dwarf?"_ It seemed she was still learning the stubbornness of Dwarves was legendary for a reason.

She looked to her left to see the Emperor approaching, wearing his Imperial dress uniform and followed by the two princesses and his entourage of senior advisors. Unlike many past Emperors, Marcus did not wear any medals he had not actually earned. The decorations for bravery and campaign ribbons he had earned as a Fleet Commander in the Man-Kzin Wars. The Emperor was a tall, serious man; his olive skin and dark hair showing his Exotic heritage. The Princesses both had the pale coloring of their Covenant mother. As he passed each company of Imperial troopers the soldiers put a knee to the ground and bowed their heads in unison, then stood for review. The effect was rather like an approaching wave. When their ruler paused in front of the Sardaukar, Kaylea took a knee watching Thorin out of the corner of her eye. To her astonishment he actually bent his knee, not all the way to the ground of course, just slightly, but he did bow low enough to make a proper show. Marcus was scanning the faces around Kaylea, when he spotted Thorin he walked over to exchange a few words of thanks. Princess Vasha was making a show of not noticing him, her manner vaguely agitated; she well remembered her last encounter with the King Under the Mountain.

The celebrations went on for most of the day and Kaylea was kept busy directing the Emperor's security. She did not return to her rooms in the Sardaukar quarters until quite late that evening, eager to get out of her dress uniform and take a quick shower. She had just pulled on a soft shirt and leggings and sat down to look at her dailies when the door chimed.

"Open," she said, gathering her still damp hair into a ponytail. Standing there leaning against the doorframe was Thorin, still in his dress uniform, holding a tall bottle and two glasses. He brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a single red rose.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Kaylea stood up, smiling at him. "How can I refuse when you look at me like that?" She stepped forward, taking the flower and waving it under her nose. Thorin put the bottle down and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. She was still angry with him, but kissing Thorin always made everything right in the world.

"You surprised me today," Kaylea said, after a moment. "I honestly thought I was going to have to order a flogging."

"I had a better idea," Thorin said, grinning slyly, his fingers tracing the curve of her back under her light shirt. "Make-up sex."

She raised an eyebrow. "That would be assuming I forgive you."

Thorin looked shocked. "I bent my knee!"

"You obeyed your orders." Kaylea looked at him gravely for a long moment. "I am still angry with you." She could tell he was wondering if he really was forgiven, she could not keep herself from smiling at his expression.

"You are such a pain in my ass, you know that?" She whispered softly, reaching down to massage him, he was already hard under her fingers. They had not seen each other in many months, before the argument yesterday they had been looking forward to spending the next few days together. Thorin took a sharp breath, he dropped his jacket then slid his hands into the back of her leggings to pull her hips against him.

"Mmmm…I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said softly, kissing her neck. His hands started to work her leggings down. "How much of a pain am I, my love?"

"A pain that cannot be measured. I may have to whip you myself," she replied teasingly, unfastening his belt. "What changed your mind today?"

"I thought of a way to play the part," Thorin said, stripping off his shirt. "Am I forgiven?"

Kaylea knew that was as close as he would ever come to saying she had been right. For the first time since she had known him she had won the argument, not that he would ever admit it. She would take that victory. And right now, she wanted him so badly she had almost forgotten her anger from the previous day.

"My king, you know I cannot stay mad at you." Kaylea sat back on the bed and kicked her leggings off. "Now, come and make love to me."

"General, that is an order I will gladly obey."


	10. Happily Ever After

I have been wanting to write a domestic scene for The Warrior and The King, something about their daily married life in Kaylea's world. When I decided it should be Thorin working on honey-dos, the scene almost wrote itself.

Be warned: lots of fluff, bit of…dessert

Kaylea Wolf walked out of the training bay to see a jumble of parts spread out down the corridor. Picking her way through them, she knelt beside the open maintenance panel and stuck her head in. Thorin Oakenshield was sitting in the access tube, fitting a new ionizer onto the replicator.

"Husband, what are you doing?"

Thorin turned to look at her. "I needed to take it apart to know how it works."

"You do not need to know how it works," Kaylea replied. "The computer told you it needed a new regulator. That was easily changed, you have it almost completely disassembled."

Thorin gave her a long-suffering look. "I need to take it apart to know how it works."

Kaylea shook her head at him. _Dwarves._ "You do realize we will not have anything to eat until you get that put back together?"

"We have fresh food in the fridge unit," Thorin replied, going back to tightening the ionizer.

"So, if you do not get this finished, you are going to make dinner?"

"No, you are going to make me dinner for fixing the replicator. Cooking is woman's work."

Kaylea reached into the access tube to pick up a wrench and throw it at him. Thorin ducked as it sailed by his head, smiling widely at her. "Of course, I will make you dinner. Anything for you, my love."

"I have sampled your cooking," Kaylea said wryly. "Better get that replicator fixed."

Thorin chuckled and went back to assembling the machine. Now that he understood the way it operated it would be a simple thing to put it back together. Kaylea watched him for a moment, appreciating how sexy her husband was when he was dirty. Thorin had stripped down to just his undershirt and close-fitting shorts, his hair tied back and wearing just the right amount of sweat and grease to make her want to climb down into the access tube with him. He glanced over at her curiously.

"Is there something else?"

"Just admiring the view," Kaylea replied, smiling at him. Thorin stopped working and turned toward her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why not come down here and admire it close-up?" He asked.

Kaylea laughed. "I would rather have something to eat tonight." She stood up, leaving her husband to his work. Knowing there was no way he was getting that reassembled anytime soon, she went into the galley to see what they had in the fresh stores. As soon as she opened the fridge both the wolves appeared with expectant faces. Kaylea warmed up some joints of meat for them, then went through the drawers. There was plenty of meat and fish, and some vegetables and potatoes she had forgotten about. She had been eating replicated food for so long the taste did not bother her, but she knew Thorin hated it. He had probably taken the machine apart to see if he could improve it; if he did come up with a design that actually made replicated food taste as good as fresh, he was going to be astronomically wealthy. Kaylea left dinner thawing in the sink and went to shower off the sweat from her workout.

It was a couple hours later and Kaylea was on the bridge making a quick check of the ship's systems when she heard her husband behind her. She straightened up as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm…you smell good," he said softly into her ear.

"And you smell like gear oil," Kaylea replied, looking down at his arms streaked with grime. Thorin kissed her neck again, working his way down to her shoulder. His hands travelled up to massage her breasts through her shirt. She half-turned to look at him. "Hit the shower."

Thorin's eyebrows shot up. "I'm hungry. I have been working hard all afternoon, don't you have dinner ready?"

Kaylea chuckled at him. "Take a shower, dirty boy."

"Fine. Be that way." Thorin dropped his arms and slapped her on the butt, then turned and went back down the corridor. "I am going to have my way with you later, woman."

"I am looking forward to that," she called after him, going back to her checklist. A glance down the corridor told her the replicator was not back online, but her husband did seem to have most of it done. At least the trail of parts in the corridor was considerably smaller. In the ship's kitchen she stripped everything out of its packaging, laying it out on the counter. The potatoes would take the most time, she cut them up and put them in water to boil, then set the steamer for the vegetables. Thinking she might as well set the mood, Kaylea told the ship to turn the wall holos to Erebor, one of the forward rooms with arched windows looking out at the vale before the Lonely Mountain and a fire crackling in the hearth. It was almost a half hour later when Thorin came in, wearing soft, loose-fitting workout clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. He came up beside her and turned the cooker on for the steaks, looking at her sideways.

"Better now?" He asked. Kaylea leaned over to kiss his cheek, inhaling the warm, earthy smell of him. Frankincense and vetiver, rain on hot earth, hint of castile soap. He smelled divine, she rather wished she had not already started dinner.

"Much better," she said, then nodded at the pan in front of him. "Sure you know what you are doing there?"

"Never underestimate Dwarves," Thorin replied, flicking some water in the pan to watch it dance across the surface. He dropped the steaks in then gestured toward the walls. "If I did not know better, I might think you are trying to seduce me."

Kaylea smiled at him. "Is it working?"

For answer Thorin reached around and pulled her hip against his, leaning over to kiss her ear. "You had me at hello," he whispered softly. Kaylea laughed and started setting out the dishes. He watched her moving around the galley out of the corner of his eye, thinking about that day he had first set eyes on her, a lifetime ago. Her golden hair shining in the dying light, her finely cut features, her black horse. They had recently celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary, he was now approaching four hundred years old, though he had looked like a Dwarf of sixty ever since Kaylea had healed him with her medicines at the Battle of The Five Armies. Those medicines, and the enhancements he had received to be able to function in her world, had also made him taller, faster and stronger; he felt better now than he had when he was a in his twenties, and according to Kaylea's lord, he was going to live several thousand more years. Still, it was almost uncanny how fast time passed, between the varying day cycles of the different planets, the usual thirty-hour shipboard day, and the fact the Sardaukar hardly slept, the years had gone by in an instant.

After dinner Thorin cleaned up the dishes, feeding the scraps to Vuko. He knew his wife had been teasing him about his cooking, he had cooked plenty of meals in their years together, and they were always better than anything that came out of a replicator. He could feel his wife's eyes on his back, watching him. She was sitting on the couch across from the galley, pretending to look at her tablet. He pulled out a bottle of Dorsai whiskey and poured two glasses, then took the bottle with him to sit beside her.

"See anything interesting?" He asked, handing her a glass. Kaylea tossed her tablet to the side and clicked her glass to his.

"Not on that tablet," she said, smiling. They locked eyes as they tossed their drinks back, Thorin pulled her to him and kissed her. He loved the taste of that whiskey on her tongue, even after all the years it immediately took him back to the first kiss they had shared, in the moonlight beside the Bruinen, and their second kiss on the gallery in Erebor.

"Happy one hundred and forty, my love."

Kaylea frowned. "Did I forget another anniversary?"

Thorin refilled their glasses. "I was just thinking about the night we first met. I cannot believe it has been that long," he looked thoughtful. "In those days I could never have imagined where I am now."

"On a starship? Or with a blonde?" Kaylea teased, her eyes sparkling.

Thorin laughed, running his fingers down one of her braids. "I was thinking about the starship. I always did have a thing for blondes."

"I did not know I had a thing for short, hairy men, until I met you," Kaylea said. She ran a hand over his beard. "I remember being so curious how this would feel." She leaned over to kiss him again. Thorin ran his hands up under her shirt, tracing the curve of her back.

"You still love me even though I am taller?"

Kaylea chuckled. "I had no idea that was going to happen. I have never heard of boosterspice making anyone taller. Quite honestly, I never gave a thought to your height." She let her hand travel down to his crotch. "But you did turn out to be full of surprises."

Thorin ran his hands over her breasts under her shirt. "And you surprised me. I never could make out what you were hiding under those heavy clothes."

She scoffed. "Certainly not from a lack of trying! You had your hands all over me when you were riding behind me on my horse. And you were trying to look down my tunic every chance you got."

Thorin put on a shocked face. "You wound me, my lady! My behavior was in every way courteous and proper!" He laughed. "Truthfully, you were driving me crazy. Here I was, head over heels for you, and you would give me not even the smallest hint if you felt the same. Every time I wanted to make a move I would think about you breaking the neck of that warg with your bare hands."

Kaylea chuckled. "It worked out alright in the end."

Thorin made a face. "It only took a hundred years."

"There were some good times inbetween."

"Yes, there were." Thorin agreed. "My first marriage, as unhappy as it was, still gave me three beautiful children. And you were there to make it bearable, though you did not come to Erebor nearly often enough."

Kaylea was playing with his braid, turning the silver bead between her fingers. "It still pains me that I had to share you with her, but your sons have become great kings in their own right."

"Durin is a very great king," Thorin corrected her. "Thror has done well, but he does not have his brother's talent. I have hopes his son will surpass him."

Kaylea met his gaze with a sly smile. "So, I am feeling like some dessert, sure you don't want to finish fixing that replicator?"

Thorin pulled her onto his lap. "I have your dessert right here, wife," he murmured. Kaylea swung a leg over him, wedging her knees into the cushions. Thorin could still taste a hint of that liquor on her tongue, felt his desire rise as she started to grind against him. He stripped off her shirt, his tongue exploring her body as his hands worked her shorts down. Kaylea ran her fingers down the front of his shirt and inside the band of his trousers. Before he reached the point of no return, Thorin pushed his pants down to slip inside her, hearing her purr with pleasure. She started to move, slowly and deliberately at first, he moved with her, gradually increasing his speed to bring them both to an extended, feverish climax. After, Kaylea bent her head to kiss him, deeply and passionately, running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess I won't drop you off at the next starbase after all," she said, still breathless. Thorin grinned at her, holding her hips against him.

"And here I was, about to look for another blonde," Thorin replied. "Maybe I will keep you. For another hundred years anyway."


	11. Endgame

This is the final part of Beyond Erebor, and completes The Warrior and The King trilogy. It has been a long journey with these characters to bring them to the place I wanted them to end up and I hope you have enjoyed reading about their adventures as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Of course, I cannot leave these two alone…look for their stories to continue in The Adventures of The Warrior and The King, and The Warrior and The King: Short Reads.

ENDGAME

ONCE UPON A TIME

The grey wolf's head came up off his paws, his ears pricked up. Almost at the same time the dogs in the yard began to howl, pacing at the ends of their tethers. The man set aside the steel he was working on and stepped out of his shop to follow his wolf's gaze. He saw the team come into view through the trees, rounding the last corner on the trail into the yard. The driver, tall and straight, calling to the leaders from the back of the laden sled. She brought the sled to a halt and kicked the hooks in, then stepped off and threw her hood back. Her golden hair shone in the afternoon sun, the silver beads catching the light. The man came out to meet her, pulling on a coat against the winter chill. He swept her into his arms, kissing her and swinging her around, it had only been ten days since he saw her last, but for both of them it was ten days too long. She laughed and hugged him close, the beads on the ends of their braids clicking together as they embraced.

The two of them got to work unhooking the dogs and taking them back to their houses. The man unloaded the bales of furs on the sled as the tall woman went into the shed to prepare a meal for the dogs. The stew of fish and rice had been warming on the stove, she added cut meat and water and filled a bucket to feed the team. A big, black wolf had trotted out of the woods and was at the door with the man's grey one, both waiting with expectant faces. She set down bowls and gave them each a helping, then headed out to the yard to feed the dogs. The man finished emptying the sled, stacking the bundles neatly on the racks, then headed back to his shop. At the door he saw a wagon coming up the road to the house, it was the monk from the abbey who was a regular visitor, leading the cart horse. The snow on the cleared road was only a couple of inches deep, but the horse was clearly limping.

"I am glad to find you at home today!" The monk said as he came up. "He threw a shoe on the way to the village."

The man nodded. "That is easily remedied," he said. "Bring him in."

A few minutes later the big horse was wearing a new shoe, as the man dropped the horse's hoof he looked up at the monk. "I suppose I am working for free again."

"You are helping to spread the word of the goddess," the monk replied, opening his arms with a smile. "We have renounced all worldly possessions."

The man stood up, eyeing the wagon curiously. "I do not suppose you have any cases of that fine ale you make at that abbey?"

The monk smiled. "Indeed I do, my friend. Indeed I do."

"Then stay for dinner and let us sample some together!"

The monk took a seat at the fine wooden table, opening three bottles of ale and handing one to his host. The man sat down across from him and took a long pull on the bottle.

"Ah, that is good! One of your best yet!" He handed the third bottle back to the woman who was busy in the corner of the cabin that served as the kitchen. She also took a long drink and nodded her agreement.

The monk had been here many times, he considered the couple to be his friends. He loved their beautifully built stone cabin, with its rich woods and fine finishes. Though they obviously lived a simple life, there was an aura about the cabin that implied their life had once been much different. And then there was the couple themselves. The man played the part of a country swordsmith but his work was far too fine. He was too tall for a Dwarf, and wore his beard short in the manner of Men, but the way he wore his hair said otherwise, and there was an obvious nobility about him. As for the woman…every time he saw her he could not believe how startlingly beautiful she was, like the descriptions he had read of ancient Elven lords come to life. The way she moved and held herself spoke of long years of military training, she had not grown up a woodland trapper. And there were the rings they wore, sparkling blue stones and mithril silver, not made by any smith from the land of Men.

The woman set the food on the table, fresh baked bread, vegetables from the cellar, thick venison steaks. The abbey was hosting some of their brothers from the south and the monk had much news of the happenings in the great cities, which he was happy to share. They were on their third bottle of ale when the monk finally brought up the subject he had come to discuss.

"I read a story about you the other day," he said quietly, studying their reactions.

The man chuckled. "About me? It must have been a very short one."

The monk shook his head. "One of the things we do to support the abbey is turn old parchments into printed works," he said. "Our brothers have brought us many new parchments from Gondor. Is it true you once saved this whole land?"

The man shook his head. "I do not know what you have been reading, but I have never done any such thing." He got up and began clearing the dishes. The monk looked at the woman, but her face was unreadable. Her eyes were watching him closely, but betrayed nothing.

"I am not here to expose you," the monk said. "You are my friends, and this community would be diminished without you. I ask only out of scholarly interest. When the text speaks of the greatest Dwarf King, a golden-haired warrior woman who was his beloved Queen and the huge wolves who were their companions, I could not help but think I know two people who fit that description."

The woman laughed. "Do we look like a great King and Queen? Living in a cabin in the far north, trapping and blacksmithing for a living?"

"Yes, you do," the monk replied. "When one knows how to look. As I said, I am only interested in the story. Is it true?"

The man and the woman looked at each other. "I do not know the story you are referring to, so I cannot speak for its truth," the man said "But it has nothing to do with me."

"Nor with me," the woman added, getting up to check the fire in the woodstove.

The monk laughed suddenly. "Of course, how silly of me! If you were Thorin Oakenshield you would be 500 years old now, what was I thinking?" His eyes glanced quickly from one to the other. "Well, I must be getting on. Thank you for dinner, it was excellent as always!"

The man and the woman stood on the porch, watching the monk drive away, after leaving a few cases of ale behind. The heavy wagon cut two deep lines in the snow of the road, the evening light turning the valley purple.

"Should we be worried?" The man asked.

The woman shook her head. "I think he was just curious. Remember in his former life he was a famous historian. I am sure he genuinely wants to know if the story is true." She smiled. "I think he has suspected who we are for a long time, but we know he has many secrets of his own that he would not want revealed."

The man watched the wagon disappear, then turned to his wife with a soft smile. "Well, it is quite a story."

1\. RADAGAST

There was a dead marten on the path, the body dried and desiccated, like it had been mummified in a blast of hot wind. The Brown wizard knelt beside it, gently laying a hand on the dried fur; the body was stiff and light as a leaf.

Radagast's mind was troubled. Something was wrong in the land, it was not anything he could put a finger on, for years now it had been like a whisper at the back of his mind. It had started slowly, he had not seen the signs at first, but now they were everywhere. The seasons had lost their rhythm, sometimes it snowed in midsummer, springs grew shorter, for years there was drought. Lately the trees in the south of the forest had begun to dry out and die, seemingly for no reason. Radagast could not see a pattern to it, and it worried him. Three days ago he had met a woodsman travelling through the Greenwood with a load of rock from the Misty Mountains. The man had built a fine house with stone from the old fortress of Dol Guldur, the wizard asked him why he was now going to the mountains for stone.

"The stone from that place is no good anymore," the man told him, shaking his head. "It just turns to dust when you try to move it." Radagast had wondered at the man's words, could there be some new evil afoot in the old fortress that was affecting the forest? He decided to go and look for himself.

The wizard lifted the marten and laid the body to rest under a nearby tree, covering the creature with moss and leaves. He looked up at the forest around him, there were many dead trees, branches white and bare in the breeze. He worried for the trees, if there was any spark of flame this whole part of the forest would go up like a match. Oso came up beside him, Radagast put a hand on the bear's shoulder, he could feel her unease.

"We have not far to go now, my friend," he told her. The bear shifted her feet, sniffing the air, something did not smell right to her. "That is what we are here to discover."

As he drew closer to Dol Guldur the sense of unease continued to grow in the wizard's mind. When at last the fortress came into view Radagast could not at first see that it had changed. It had been mostly thrown down in the last battle with the Elves of Lorien but parts of the stone structure still towered over the surrounding trees. The wizard walked around to the remains of the main gate and laid a hand on the stone. All things had an energy Radagast could feel, the grass, the trees, the water in the rivers, the mountains. But this stone had no essence, like it was not even there. He gripped the stone and felt it shift, slowly it turned to fine dust in his hand. Radagast strode through the gate, closer to the main fortress and cast a reveal spell, the ruins seemed to swallow it up, absorbing the energy and revealing nothing. He knelt and put a hand on the ground, suddenly he could feel what it was that had been nagging at him for so long. The energy of the land itself was draining away, slowly but inexorably. Radagast got to his feet, thinking to himself it was probably no accident he could feel the changes so strongly here. The defeat of Sauron and the destruction of his ring had removed much magic from the land. Power that had been turned to evil, but power nonetheless.

Oso looked at him hopefully, _You can save us?_

Radagast smiled, laying a hand on the bear's shoulder. "I will do my best, my friend."

The wizard had never wanted to return to the West, his work was here in Middle Earth. He would do everything in his power to keep it safe. He seldom left the Greenwood, but now he must go to Rivendell. If other eyes had seen this the sons of Elrond would know, Radagast would ask them to call a council. If this was what he suspected, all the powers left in Middle Earth would be needed to face this threat, even then they might not be able to stop it but they must be convinced to try.

"Let us go home," he told the bear. "We must pack for a long journey." With a final glance at the old fortress he turned and led the way back into the forest.

2\. ELROHIR

A cold wind was blowing down the mountains, it tasted of winter. It was early spring and the mountains were still cloaked with snow. Elrohir adjusted his cloak, looking ahead at the ancient fortress of Angband in the vale between the mountains. Though it had been long abandoned an aura of evil still hung over the place, even at this distance it could be felt, malevolent and watchful.

Two months ago, Radagast had arrived in Rivendell with news that concerned all who lived in Middle Earth. Something was happening to the old fortress of Dol Guldur. Elrohir and his brother had already felt the change in the land, the same as the wizard, but in Rivendell the change was hardly felt. The power that had sustained that enchanted valley still lingered, but once outside the borders of his father's lands Elrohir could feel it plainly. To him it felt as if the land was being drained, like the power that sustained Middle Earth was slowly leaving it. Radagast's tale had brought to mind a saying Elrohir had heard often among the Dorsai – there is no action without an equal and opposite reaction. Destroying Sauron's ring had been necessary to defeat him, but little thought had been given to the consequences to erasing such power. Once these fortresses were consumed, would this spread across all the land?

"How close do we need to get?" Arvan asked. Elrohir turned to look at the young Ranger behind him. The man was clearly uneasy. Rangers in these days of peace faced only gangs of bandits and the odd troll or wandering orc, this kind of evil had long been gone from the land.

"I will go to the gates," he said. "You do not need to follow me."

"We will accompany you, my lord," said Donovan, the leader of the Ranger company. He gave Arvan a hard look. "We are not afraid."

"It is not an easy thing even for me, captain." Elrohir said with a slight smile. "This place has a long and evil history, I will not judge any who wish to keep their distance." He urged his horse into a trot as they came down onto the road that led to the fortress. The stone was even and smooth, even after so many years of disuse. He studied the stronghold as he drew closer, something about it seemed wrong. Elrohir had made this journey more than a few times in his years with the Rangers of the North before the defeat of Sauron, keeping an eye on the movements of the enemy. The place looked different now, it was not until he was quite close to the gates that he realized the fortress was angled oddly, like it was collapsing in on itself.

Donovan saw the same thing. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is it smaller than it used to be?"

"You are not deceived," Elrohir answered. The fortress loomed high above them now, it's spike-tipped gates closed tight. Except for the odd angle to the walls the place looked as if the Witch King had just departed, the stone smooth and unblemished, the miasma of evil hanging over it like an unseen mist. When they were within a hundred meters of the gates the horses of the Rangers balked and refused to go forward, snorting nervously. Donovan and two of his men dismounted to follow Elrohir to the gatehouse.

Elrohir rode along the outer the walls, inspecting them closely. The fortress was definitely shorter, the walls tilting back. He dismounted from his horse and went forward on foot, stooping to examine the place where the walls met the earth. There was an odd black dust along the base. It felt like soot between his fingers, but it seemed to have no mass to it. He could feel a bit of grit and then nothing, almost like it didn't exist.

The Elf stood up, pondering. The stone itself seemed solid, none of it turned to dust when he pressed on it. Whatever was happening here was different than what the wizard had seen at Dol Guldur. But he did not believe it was a coincidence that the old strongholds of Sauron were the first to be affected. He placed his hands on the wall, casting his thoughts into the stone, searching. He could feel the individual stones of the fortress, the outer walls were strong, but the inner walls seemed to be fading. Like the stone was slowly vanishing into the ground. He tried to reach the center of the collapse but he could sense nothing, the center was only emptiness. Elrohir drew back, frowning at the walls above him.

"What is this?" Donovan asked, rolling the black grit between his fingers.

Elrohir shook his head. "I do not know, my friend. I have never seen the like. But I do not think it is an accident that it appeared here first."

"The Dark Lord was defeated almost seventy-five years ago. How can this be some new device of his?" Donovan asked. "What is it that you know?"

"Nothing for certain," Elrohir answered. "We have learned all we can here. We must return to Rivendell and look for the return of the other riders. We need to know what is happening in Mordor."

"If this is some new threat, is there anything we can do?" Arvan asked. "The power of the Elves has departed these shores, only the Brown Wizard remains. What is left to challenge this?"

Elrohir stepped forward, laying his hand on the Ranger's shoulder. "Not all the Elves have left Middle Earth. There is still great power here, though it may be hidden from your sight. Now we must return in haste to Rivendell and send word to all the Kingdoms of Middle Earth. A Council is called."

3\. ELDARION

"So, that is Orthanc," Eldarion said.

Aragorn studied the scene in front of them silently, his face grave. Before them was laid the great circular bowl that housed the ancient fortress of Isengard. The high wall that encircled it was broken in places now, the iron doors that had once closed the tunnel that was the fortress's only entrance hung ajar on broken hinges. Many streams ran across the plain before the fortress, emptying into a wide lake, and the forest had begun to reclaim the space between the walls and the tower. The ancient road of close-fitted stone still led through the gate to the foot of the tower. A cold wind blew into their faces, racing over the plains from the west, past the tower to the Misty Mountains behind where the three of them had halted their horses. The great tower of Orthanc stood like a black tooth in the center of its encircling wall, a silent mass of stone. The place had the air of something long abandoned, of old power slumbering in the sun. The last time Aragorn had set eyes on it, the top of the tower had split into three sharp spikes, he remembered that distinctly. The spikes were now gone, and there was a black dust drifting off the top of the tower that could be seen clearly in the wind.

"It has changed since the last time I saw it," Aragorn said quietly. He looked at the long black trail in the breeze, like a flag waving in the wind. The tower was definitely shorter, it was not only the spikes that were gone. It looked almost as if the top was blowing away. Was that possible?

"My grandfather came here in the days of Saruman the White," the horsemaster beside them said. He picked up his reins, spurring his horse forward.

The King of Gondor had come to Rohan with his son to lay his wife to rest in the tombs of her fathers. Eowyn had asked him to do so, as she knew she would not live as long as her husband. Since his coronation she had been at his side, guiding the restoration of Gondor and strengthening alliances among the many races of Men. Aragorn loved her deeply and though he was much saddened by her passing, he was not yet weary of this life and felt he still had much to do. He would continue to rebuild his kingdom and his legacy to pass on to their son.

When Aragorn and Eldarion had come to Edoras on their sad errand they had heard strange tales of the old fortress of Isengard. None had lived there since the departure of Saruman and most of those from the west of Rohan gave the place a wide berth. But there were a few who passed by on their way to the settlements in Beleriand. It was from one of these traders that word had come to Edoras of the shrinking tower. The captain of the guard thought the story strange enough he had ridden to Isengard to see for himself and found the tales were true. The idea that such a great work of the Men of old was suddenly deteriorating seemed so odd that he had mentioned it in passing to Aragorn, wondering if the King of Gondor might know the answer to the riddle. The story had concerned Aragorn greatly, and after Eowyn was laid to rest he set out with his son and the guard captain as a guide to see for himself. The King of the Horsemasters wanted to send a larger escort, but Aragorn convinced him there was no need. The land had been at peace for many long years.

They continued down the road towards the tower, through the arched tunnel and along the paved road. Eldarion looked at the tower curiously, he had heard many stories about the great fortress, and the Men who had built it, but this was the first time he had set eyes on it. He knew his father had been here more than once. He had heard the tale of how the Ents had destroyed the works of the wizard Saruman and Aragorn had been there when Gandalf had broken the wizard's staff and cast him out of his order. Eldarion had always pictured Orthanc as made of the same smooth stone as the Citadel in Minas Tirith, only black instead of white, since it also was made by the Men of the west in their days of glory. The stone may have been polished once but now it looked chipped and weathered.

"What is happening here?" Aragorn said to himself as they came to the foot of the tower. It made no sense, stone did not dissolve in the wind. And if there was some flaw in the ancient works of Men, why had they seen no sign of it in Gondor? He sat silently for long minutes pondering the mystery.

"We had better start back soon," The guard captain said. "I for one don't want to make camp anywhere near this place."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, we have seen the tower. I have no wish to go inside." He reined his horse around, clicking his tongue to urge his mount into a trot. The King was silent for the ride back through the Wizard's Vale, they made their camp along the river Isen, at the foot of the mountains. As they were warming themselves by the fire that evening the King seemed to come to a decision.

"Eldarion, I want you to ride to Rivendell and tell the Lords Elrohir and Elhadan what we have seen today," Aragorn said. "If there is an answer to this riddle, they will know it. Or they will know who does."

"Rivendell!" Eldarion had been there once, when he was only a teenager. He had often wished to return to those magical halls, to talk to the Elves and hear their stories. "But father, surely you should go yourself!"

Aragorn smiled. "That journey is for a young man," he said, laying his hand on his son's shoulder. "If a council is called and it is decided that this is once again a time for a quest and great deeds, those days are now behind me. This will be your task, my son."

4\. KHAZAD-DÛM

Thorin Oakenshield inhaled deeply. There was almost no place he felt more at home than in a mine. Damp rock, stone dust, the oil from the tools and the lamps, the sound of hammers striking steel chisels, the distant rumble of the crusher, sounds and smells that had surrounded him most of his life. The mines in Moria were very different from those in Erebor, they extended nearly straight into the mountains instead of in vertical shafts, there was room to walk four abreast in most of the tunnels. His son Durin was leading the way, Kaylea Wolf walked behind, the even footfalls of her long stride echoing off the walls around them.

Thorin and his wife were visiting the kingdom of Moria for the first time in many years. Since the great city had been retaken Thorin's son had worked tirelessly to rebuild it to its former glory. The mines had been expanded, the great city buzzed with life. It was a somewhat different place now, many Men worked in the mines and made their homes in Moria, something that would have been unheard of in earlier times. Durin had explained there simply were not enough Dwarves to do the work and the city could not continue to prosper without and alliance with Men. Since the sons of Thorin Oakenshield now sat on the thrones of both Erebor and Moria a sort of friendly rivalry had developed between the great Dwarf kingdoms. Though Erebor was still a center of trade in the North, it had enjoyed even more prosperity by expanding into banking. By contrast, the mineral wealth of Moria seemed limitless. At least until recently, which was what Durin was taking them to see.

Durin turned down a new tunnel, Thorin could smell the freshly exposed rock. After they had gone a short distance the tunnel opened up, a tall sidewall extended ahead of them, the rock had been chiseled away from it, following silver veins in the rock high above and far below them. Durin walked to the edge of the wall and held his lamp over the long, narrow shaft that had been sunk following the silver deep into the earth, Thorin could plainly see the veins of mithril glittering in the rock. Mithril was unlike other metals in that it travelled through the rock in distinct paths. Thorin's eye followed the veins down, he frowned.

"That is what I wanted to show you, father," Durin said. "When we opened this shaft the mithril extended as far as the eye could see, now….well, you can see for yourself."

Kaylea knelt at the edge of the shaft, letting her eyes travel along the silver veins. They ended abruptly a few meters down the shaft. Kaylea looked up at Thorin, wondering if his practiced eyes could see something she did not. He was scanning the sidewall above them, he started to walk along the edge of the shaft, casting his gaze down. Durin watched his father closely, hoping he would have an answer.

"What could be causing this?" Kaylea asked. Thorin shook his head, he turned to his son.

"Is it only the mithril that is affected?" Thorin asked.

Durin nodded. "Yes. It is very strange. We have stepped up extraction but I am worried for deposits we have not yet found."

"There is nothing that would cause ore to turn into rock," Kaylea mused. "Nothing I can think of anyway."

"Mithril is not an ordinary metal," Thorin said. He was deeply troubled, _what could be causing such a thing? _He moved along the sidewall to the edge of the shaft, where he could lay his hands on the ore-bearing rock. He could feel the mithril snaking through the stone, he followed it with his awareness. There was a shadow in the rock, like a ghost of silver that had once been there. He drew back, his breath hissing through his teeth.

"You feel it too," Durin said softly from where he had come up beside him. "Father, what does it mean?"

Thorin shook his head. "It means you are right to extract what you have found as soon as you can, but beyond that I cannot say." He grinned at his son. "I would get that big vein back there before it disappears."

The ore was still on Thorin's mind later that evening as he and Kaylea sat by the fire in their rooms. They had just come from a fabulous welcoming feast; Durin had set out all the fabled hospitality of Moria for them and it was still going on in the grand hall below. The celebration had been especially happy for Thorin as his son had finally taken a wife and he had a darling new granddaughter.

_A perfect evening except for this matter of the mithril_, Thorin thought to himself. He and Kaylea had retired early, it had been a long ride to Moria. He was stretched out on the soft couch in their rooms with his head in his wife's lap. Thorin looked up at his beautiful wife, one of the things he loved about coming home was she would finally put aside the black uniform she always wore. Tonight she was wearing a soft silver dress and the spiderweb necklace of mithril and white stones he had made for her many years ago, with her long matching earrings and gems in her hair; she looked every bit his queen. The Men of Moria, whose leaders were at the feast and had never before seen her, could not stop staring.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Thorin asked, sensing her thoughts were far away.

Kaylea smiled at him, smoothing the hair away from his face. "I was thinking about Vorlons."

Thorin laughed. "Well, that is romantic! Why Vorlons?"

Vorlons were galaxy's oldest and most mysterious race. Immensely powerful and secretive, no one knew what they really looked like or how their fabulous technology worked. They allowed no visitors into their space and the other races of the galaxy gave them a wide berth. Kaylea had reminded him of their encounter with a Vorlon named Kosh that had taken place many years ago. There had been a message of dire warning, and an artifact from Middle Earth that had long thought to be lost. The whole conversation about choices and had been frustratingly strange, but Kaylea told him it was always that way with Vorlons; it was impossible to know if they were talking about something that had already happened or events in the far future. In the years since Thorin and Kaylea had returned many times to Middle Earth, always keeping watch for the foretold changes, but they had seen nothing.

Kaylea smiled. "When we were in the mines today I suddenly thought of Ambassador Kosh," she said. "I do not know why. Perhaps the choices he spoke of are at last upon us."

Thorin frowned. "I still don't understand why they would care what happens here."

"Who knows why Vorlons do anything?" Kaylea said. "They think of themselves as guardians of order in the universe. They often speak about maintaining balance." She looked thoughtfully at the fire for a moment. "Maybe there is something here on Middle Earth that balances the universe. Something that needs saving."

"There is little hope for that if it depends on Blackwolf," Thorin scoffed.

"He might surprise you one day," Kaylea smiled at him, tracing the line of his jaw with her thumb. "You feel the rhythms the earth far better than I do, husband. What do you feel?"

Thorin sighed, closing his eyes. Something about Middle Earth did feel different now, but he could not quite put a finger on it. He sent his mind back to the mine, when he had put his hands on the stone.

"Something in the earth is changing," he looked up at his wife. "But I do not know what."

"You said mithril is not ordinary metal. What did you mean?"

_Mithril! _"It is unlike any other material," Thorin said, his eyes shining. "It is only found in pure veins, you can take it right out of the rock and work it without any processing. It is as easy to work as silver, but nearly as hard as hullmetal. It is like…," he searched for the word.

"Magic." Kaylea finished for him.

As their eyes met Thorin could see they were thinking the same thing. The destruction of Sauron's ring; that power was now gone forever from the land. Its magic had been turned to evil uses, but it was magic all the same. Was that what was changing? The ring was gone, most of the Elves had sailed to the West taking their power with them. Without magic to sustain it, was the land fading away?

"Can it be stopped?" Thorin wondered aloud. He was thinking about his children and his people. He thought about the artifact Kosh had given them. It was one of three, and he was certain Blackwolf had the other two. With power like that he could remake the planet.

"Now Kosh's talk of choices starts to make sense," Kaylea replied thoughtfully. "And the reason they wanted that gem returned suddenly becomes clear, though Blackwolf is the only one who can use it."

"So, we are dependent on the whim of that fucking Elf!" Thorin felt his anger rising, _why was everything always about Elves?_

Kaylea took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "Not necessarily. There are still other powers here."

Thorin looked up at her. "We should ride to Rivendell. If the fate of Middle Earth is once again at stake, that is where we will find the help we need."

Kaylea nodded, looking into the fire thoughtfully. "I agree. We do not need to leave tomorrow, but it should be soon."

Thorin sighed, thinking about all-powerful alien races and saving the world made his head hurt. He had been so enjoying this quiet moment with his wife. The warm fire, the soft silk of her dress against his cheek, the feeling of meters of solid stone all around them. They sat in silence for a time, the soft pops of the wood in the fireplace and the quiet breathing of their sleeping wolves the only sounds in the room.

"Pilot should come to Rivendell with us," Kaylea said, after a time. "The message from Kosh might have more impact if it was delivered in its original form."

"I would like to see it again myself," Thorin replied. "And it would be good to have him with us if we end up having to deal with my favorite Elf."

"I agree," Kaylea reached for her device on the side table, scrolling through the screens to send a message to her former pilot. The Kzin was retired from the Sardaukar now and living back on his homeworld.

Thorin reached up to touch the side of her face. "Let that wait until tomorrow," he said with a smile. "I have other plans for tonight."

Kaylea smiled back at him. "Were you planning on taking advantage of me, my king?"

"Yes. Any objection?"

"None at all."

5\. THE COUNCIL OF RIVENDELL

The river glittered in the moonlight, the water like sparkling silver flowing over the rocks. The horses splashed through the shallow water, trotting up the steep bank on the far side. Here the air seemed to change, as if by crossing the ford they had entered a different, older time. The path wound its way up through the forest, along the steep side of the mountain, to one of the last strongholds of the Fair Folk. Though most had now gone into the West, there were some who had not wanted to abandon Middle Earth.

Thorin led the way, thinking about the first time he had visited the Last Homely House so many years ago. It felt like a lifetime had passed, indeed it had been more than two hundred years since his first visit to the House of Elrond. He led a life now that he could not even have imagined in those days. Kaylea Wolf rode behind him, on a black horse not so different from the one she had been riding when he had first met her on the road to Rivendell. Thinking about it now he remembered what a startling figure Kaylea was the first time he saw her, like a goddess of war stepped down to earth. Some distance back, Thorin could see Pilot, the Kzin telepath, on his heavy horse; his hood thrown back, studying the forest around him. He wondered what kind of impression the bright orange cat-creature was going to make in Rivendell.

They rode on for several hours, through a deep ravine, then up a narrow path cut into a steep slope until they turned a corner to see the valley of Imladris laid out before them. It was a magical sight in the moonlight, the streams that ran through it glittering. The sound of soft singing drifted to them on the wind, the last Homely House was always full of song and storytelling. Thorin pulled up his horse, taking in the view. Kaylea stopped beside him, she met his gaze with a soft smile.

"I am reminded of that first almost kiss we shared in Elrond's gallery," she said, looking down at the valley.

"You mean our second almost kiss, my love," Thorin corrected her. "I had to stop myself from kissing you that first night." He gave her a curious look. "Would you have let me? I have always wondered."

Kaylea chuckled. "That first night, no. I was still trying to figure out why I was so attracted to you. The night in Rivendell, I would have, though it was very much against my better judgement." She glanced slyly at him. "I was far too curious to know how you would taste."

Thorin laughed. "I spent half the night tossing and turning and wondering. And you did find out a few days later."

"Yes, and spent the next week wondering why I had not ripped your clothes off back in Rivendell."

Thorin laughed. "Ah, things would have turned out quite differently if you had!" Pilot reined his horse up beside them just as the wolves came back down the path, wondering why they had stopped.

"Beautiful evening," he said, extending his ears to better hear the singing. Thorin could not get over how much smaller and thinner Kaylea's old co-pilot looked now, the fur on his face mostly gone to grey. But since telepaths only got stronger as they got older, the Kzin was far more dangerous now than he had ever been. They sat together quietly for a few moments, letting the serenity of the place seep into their awareness. "A pity it will all soon be lost."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Thorin said darkly. "That is why we are here after all."

The Kzin shrugged. "Are there any left here with the power to fight what is happening? I wonder." He guided his horse onto the path.

Thorin scowled at his back. There was one who could stop it for sure, _and if there is no other way I will make him do it, by any means necessary. _

A short time later the three travelers were riding their horses through the gates into the courtyard of Rivendell. The House of Elrond had changed little, still a welcoming and graceful place of high-arched galleries and long, brightly lit halls set among swift-flowing streams. As they dismounted their horses, Lord Elrohir came down the wide stairs to greet them.

"Welcome, my friends!" the tall Elf said. In past years the son of Elrond had had journeyed far across the galaxy with Kaylea and her Sardaukar, but he had been back in Rivendell since before the War of the Ring.

"It is good to see you, my lord," Kaylea responded. "You received word of our errand?"

"Yes, indeed," Elrohir said. "You were not the first to see the changes in Middle Earth. A council has already been called. Now that you are here, we wait only on Eldarion of Gondor before it can begin. We hear he is only a few days away." Before he could go on Radagast the Brown appeared, walking past him to greet the newcomers. For those who were used to dealing with Gandalf, Radagast was always a striking sight. It was spring now and his close-cropped hair and beard were only lightly streaked with grey, he wore a narrow-brimmed felt hat with a yellow flower and a falcon feather stuck in the brim and a belt adorned with many pouches and tools. A horned owl was sitting on his shoulder, a weasel peeked out of the hood of his cloak and he was holding a field mouse in his hand.

"So, you are here!" The wizard said, looking up at the tall Kzin as if he encountered two-meter-tall cats that walked upright every day. "I understand you have a message for us."

"Come, Radagast, we must let our friends rest and take some refreshment before badgering them with questions!" Elrohir exclaimed, laughing. "Let us show you to your quarters. Then, if you wish to partake in a late dinner, there is much to discuss."

"I will take care of the horses," Kaylea said, handing her saddlebags to Thorin. She bowed to the Elf lord then headed down the side path to the stables. Thorin followed Elrohir into the hall as Radagast fell in next to Pilot.

"I have never met one of your kind before," he said. "What do you call yourself?"

"I am a Kzin," Pilot answered, amused by the wizard's unconventional manner. "In my country, we are named after our profession. I am Pilot. Pilot Ahk-Set."

"So, you guide ships," the wizard replied. "I understand you carry some kind of message for us? Something that may guide us?"

"A message, yes. I do not know if it will help with what you face here, that is not clear to me," the Kzin replied. He paused, looking at the wizard intently. "You are right about what you have seen."

Radagast's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what I have seen?" Pilot met his gaze for a moment, the wizard laughed in surprise. "How extraordinary! So, this is why you must relay your message in person!"

"Actually, I could do it from a great distance," Pilot said. "Kaylea Wolf felt it was better delivered in person. And I may be able to help with whatever course of action the council decides to take."

Five days later the Council of Rivendell was assembled in the same place as the council that had decided the fate of the One Ring many years before. This was a much smaller gathering, the chairs set in a circle in the courtyard around a round pedestal of stone. Presiding was Glorfindel, recently come from Lorien where he now resided. Elrohir and Elhadan were there, as was Radagast. Eldarion, the son of Aragorn, represented Men, while Thorin Oakenshield stood for the Dwarves. Kaylea Wolf and Pilot were there for the galaxy that lay beyond Middle Earth. Radagast's bear and the dire wolves of Thorin and Kaylea lay listening just outside the circle. Since Elrohir had called the meeting, he was the first to speak.

"Over one hundred and fifty years ago a council assembled here to decide the fate of Middle Earth. The decisions made at that council resulted in the defeat of Sauron and the destruction of his One Ring. Now we meet again, to decide what we must do about the consequences of that action, which we have recently learned may imperil us all. I would like to begin by hearing what each of you has seen. Radagast, since you were the first to bring the news to Rivendell, perhaps you should tell your tale first."

The Brown wizard set down the two squirrels he was petting and got to his feet. Leaning on his staff he told the tale of what he had found at Dol Guldur, the kestrel on his shoulder listening intently and nodding its agreement. When he had finished Eldarion rose and spoke of what he and his father had seen at Isengard, and that King Aragorn had been unable to explain. Next came Elrohir's tale of the sinking fortress of Angband, and he spoke eloquently of his belief that it was the destruction of Sauron's ring that was the catalyst for these changes.

Finally, Thorin stood and told of the disappearing mithril. His tale caused the Elves to give each other grave looks; all the other sites where these changes had been seen were strongholds of the ancient enemy, but Moria was not.

"But how can ore turn to stone?" Eldarion asked. "And if this is happening in Moria, what does it mean?"

Thorin smiled slightly. "Mithril is not ordinary metal. Some would say it is magic." He looked around the table. "It is happening in Moria because something is wrong deep in the earth. I agree with Lord Elrohir that the magic is being drained out of it."

Glorfindel sat back and crossed his arms. "Perhaps now we should hear this message that the Kzin had brought."

Pilot looked at the expectant faces around him, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. "I received this message thirty years ago, from a member of an old and powerful race who, like me, is not from Middle Earth."

"How old and powerful?" Elhadan asked. "Are you speaking of the Valar?"

"No," Pilot shook his head. "Though I would not rule out that they were the Ainur. They call themselves Vorlons and there are many who consider them to be gods, and perhaps they are. The live far out across the empty void, among the stars. They put this message into my mind and now I will place it into each of yours. I ask that you examine it for a few minutes before you debate its meaning, it is not a complete story, only fragments."

There was silence around the circle for some time, the rushing of the streams that surrounded Rivendell and the wind in the leaves were all that was heard for many long minutes. Both Eldarion and Elhadan had visibly started when the Kzin made contact with their minds. Radagast and Glorfindel immediately exchanged surprised glances.

Eldarion was the first to speak. "I confess I do not understand much of this message. It seems very dire, what I can make of it. Is it saying the destruction of Sauron's ring is the cause of all this?"

"All agreed that the unmaking of the One Ring was the only way to defeat the Dark Lord," Elrohir said. "But there were some, myself among them, who believed the destruction of so powerful a magical artifact could have consequences. Now, with the Elven rings gone into the West, we do not have much left to counter this new threat."

"There is still magic in Middle Earth," Radagast said, an amused smile on his face. "Perhaps more than you know."

"But is there enough?" Elhadan asked. "It seems to me we are being told to put our hopes in one who has forsaken this land, and in his great works which have been lost for centuries."

"The jewels are not lost," Thorin said quietly, looking around at his companions. "He has two of them."

"Does he indeed? Well, well, this changes things," the wizard said. He leaned back, stroking his beard. "You are sure of this?"

Thorin smiled crookedly. "Do you think the bottom of the sea or the depths of the earth would be any barrier to one who could forge a ring of power? He has those two for certain, it is only the one taken by Eärendil that has eluded him."

"Are you saying that Fëanor lives?" Eldarion asked, astonished. "And that the silmarils were not lost, as the stories tell us?"

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "It is true that some events have been left out of the history you were taught." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "Many tales are told of he who was considered the greatest of Elven lords. All the tales are true; he was quickest of mind, greatest among us in craft, and strongest in will. Much has been told of the three gems he forged, which he prized beyond measure. Gems that were the cause of much strife between the Elves, and later, among all the races of Middle Earth. What is not spoken of are some of the other things he forged. The palantirs of course, but also a great black sword that none could withstand, and a ring of power. Sauron put much of his own power into his ring, but Fëanor was more subtle. With his ring he could focus not only his power, but also the power of the land itself." Glorfindel paused, his eyes far away. "He made these things in secret, knowing that the Valar would certainly forbid him to use them. But the Lady Galadriel, who was always closest in his council, discovered what he had done. She worried that since his mind ran often ran on dark paths, using a ring of such power would corrupt him, turn him into another Melkor. She tried to persuade him to unmake it, but of course he refused. When she told the other Noldor they agreed and confronted him, demanding that he not use the ring, on pain of banishment. He agreed at first, but then he did use it, to heal the wounds on the earth caused by Morgoth. I believe he did it to show that such power could be used without causing the user to turn to evil, but still he kept his word and departed from Middle Earth, taking his ring and sword with him, unable to reclaim his jewels."

"If he departed this world, where did he go?" Eldarion asked, puzzled. "And why does history tell this story differently?"

"It was not until the Second Age that we knew where he had gone," Glorfindel's eyes went to Kaylea Wolf. "Before we learned how to follow him. He traveled far in the steps of Eärendil and had built a vast new kingdom amongst the stars. All that he had set in motion with his jewels became a sad chapter in our history, a time of great grief and loss. We knew he was gone from this land never to return, so we decided to tell his story as if it had ended."

There was silence for a time, and then Kaylea spoke. "I think we should consider trying to convince him to use the stones a last resort," she looked around at the assembled company. "I think we can all agree it has little chance of success. We must come up with another way to counter this threat." She looked at Radagast. "You said there is still power here. What of Bombadil, and the one Thorin and I met in the Blue Mountains, Yeil? Can they not help us?"

Radagast looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. Theirs is a different sort of magic altogether, though it is powerful. But first we must know what we are facing. We must go to Mordor, that is where this began and there it will end."

"And what if we find that only the jewels can stop this?" Elrohir asked. "What then?"

"Then we make him use them," Thorin said flatly, crossing his arms.

"That will not be an easy task," Elrohir replied. "How do you propose to do that?"

Thorin scowled at the Elf. "I will not stand by and let all that I have worked for, all my people, all my children, fade away to nothing."

"But the silmarils are just gems," Eldarion shook his head. "How can they help us?"

Radagast chuckled. "They are not just gems. Have you never wondered why so many different people coveted them, especially Melkor? Why those that held them spoke of being burned? Why they were the cause of so much death and ruin?"

"The stories just say they were particularly beautiful."

"Yes, and they were. Marvelously beautiful. But the lure of the silmarils was not only in their beauty, but in what they contained. They were made from the two trees, who were fashioned by Yavanna, they contained the essence of creation itself. Remember it is told that when the trees were attacked by Melkor, Yavanna pleaded with Fëanor to open his gems to restore them."

Eldarion nodded slowly. "He refused, and she could not remake them." He glanced around the circle. "If he would not do it when she asked, how are we supposed to get him to help us now?"

"Lord Blackwolf, as he calls himself these days, has kept a protective watch over Middle Earth ever since he left," Kaylea said. "I do not believe he will let it be destroyed."

Thorin snorted. "You have far more faith in him than I do!"

Glorfindel held up his hands. "Let us suspend further debate until we know exactly what we are facing. I agree with Radagast that we should go to Mordor, are all of like mind?" There was nodding and a murmur of agreement. "Then it is decided. We will leave in a few days. Now, it has been a long morning of storytelling and surprises, let us have some refreshment and further ponder this strange message Pilot Ahk-Set has given us."

As they made their way through corridors of Rivendell to the dining hall, Glorfindel paused to walk next to Thorin and Kaylea.

"Your majesty, it seemed clear to me the message spoke of all three jewels," he said gravely. "You say Fëanor has two, where is the third one?"

"Safe," Thorin smiled at him.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "These Vorlons gave it to you? How did they come by it?"

Thorin shook his head. "It was not my place to ask. It is said Eärendil sailed to the stars with it, he may have unwittingly entered the territory of the Vorlons. They had foreseen this, perhaps they convinced him to leave it in their care. It was given to Kaylea, to present to Blackwolf."

"You have had it all this time?" The Elf laughed. "I must revise my opinion of Dwarves, if you have not claimed it as your own and set it in your crown!"

"In another lifetime I might have done so," Thorin scowled at him, but then shrugged. "All obsession with riches and jewels left me many years ago, and I am a better man for it. The stone is marvelously beautiful and I confess I have thought of many ways I could set it, but I would rather see it fulfill its true purpose than become just another ornament."

Glorfindel stopped, looking at Thorin in amazement. "Never would I have thought to hear such words from the mouth of a Dwarf! I apologize if I have offended you, your majesty." He moved closer, lowering his voice. "Would you permit me to look upon it? I saw one once and have always remembered its marvelous beauty."

The King shook his head. "I believe the case the Vorlons made shields it from Blackwolf's mind. I have opened it where I knew it would stay hidden. I could not risk opening it here." He smiled at the Elf lord. "But you are right, it is fabulously beautiful."

"Perhaps it is just as well," Glorfindel responded. "To see that light again might make me want to go into the West, a call I have so far resisted."

6\. THE ROAD TO MORDOR

"Can we not just take Pilot's ship?" Thorin asked as they were saddling their horses.

Kaylea laughed. "You are getting too used to the conveniences of the Empire, husband. Time for a lesson in primitive cultures." She finished tightening the girth and threw her saddlebags over the back of her horse. "I am looking forward to the ride. I was thinking this is just like old times, the three of us together again."

Pilot chuckled. "I am not in any hurry to leave. I like this place." He slipped the bridle on his horse's head. "And yes, it does rather feel like old times."

"We are all well-mounted, Eldarion and Radagast both have Rohan horses. We should be in Mordor in less than ten days," Kaylea said. She stroked the head of her black wolf sitting beside her. "And there is much we might learn on the trail."

Thorin smiled at himself. "The native Dwarf wants to fly to Mordor, the two off-worlders want to ride. You are right, I am used to the ways of the Empire now, perhaps a bit too much. I should never complain about spending time on my homeworld." His wolf trotted in to join them, Thorin scratched her under the chin. "I am sure Sif and Achilles will enjoy the run."

The party set out in brilliant early morning sunshine, all those that had been at the council except Elhadan, who would stay behind in Rivendell: Glorfindel on his white horse, Elrohir, the son of Elrond, Eldarion, the prince of Gondor, Radagast the Brown, Thorin Oakenshield, the greatest Dwarf King, Kaylea Wolf, the great warrior and the grey-muzzled Pilot Ahk-Set bringing up the rear. Once out of the river valley they turned north on the road to the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. The plan was to follow the Anduin down to the edge of the Greenwood and then turn east across the plains. As Kaylea had pointed out, all their horses were fast and well-conditioned, they should have no trouble making thirty leagues a day. Indeed, their first night found them camped past the pass on the eastern side of the mountains. It was a beautiful, clear night, the moonlight flooding the vale between the peaks. The Elves did not need sleep of course, and Thorin had long accustomed himself to the Empire's thirty-hour day, he could get by with a brief nap. But the horses needed a rest and Eldarion and Radagast were nodding in their saddles when they stopped.

Sitting next to the fire, with the remains of dinner cleaned up and his beautiful wife beside him, Thorin found himself unexpectedly happy. It had been too long since they had spent the evening out under the stars, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed it. He found himself humming a tune as he stirred the embers of the fire.

"What is that you are humming?" Glorfindel asked. Like any Elf, he was always interested in learning new songs.

"Ah, just an old Dorsai song that has been stuck in my head," Thorin chuckled. "Hardly fit for great Elven lords."

Then Elrohir sang, his clear voice reaching far into the night:

_You are my delight, and my comfort all night, _

_And I wrap you up tight in my arms._

_My beloved Fionn is my heart's delight, _

_Her heart shines out through her two eyes so bright. _

_And the bloom of the apple in her cheeks so bright, _

_And her neck like the swan on a March morn bright._

_You are my delight, and my comfort all night,_

_And I wrap you up tight in my arms. _

_Oh, love of my heart, my fair Paistin,_

_Your lips are as red as the rose's sheen._

_But mine have touched, no other, I weep,_

_Than the glass that I drank to the health of my Queen._

_You are my delight, and my comfort all night, _

_And I wrap you up tight in my arms._

_Kind friends and neighbors, they say I should go,_

_From all the prettiest girls that I know,_

_But from you my dear, oh never, oh no,_

'_Till I lie in the coffin, stretched cold and low. _

"That is a part of it, at least," the Elf said, taking a seat by the fire. "A soldier's song of a girl he leaves at home."

"That is a melancholy tune," Glorfindel said, pouring Elrohir more wine. "You must teach it to me someday. I always forget you have spent time in Dorsai."

"Dorsai, and many other places," Elrohir said. Pilot looked over the top of the book he was reading, his ears unfolding slightly. "I hope to travel there again one day."

"It must be a place of many marvels," Glorfindel said. "Have you ever met one of these Vorlons?"

"They keep to themselves, but I did see one once," Elrohir smiled. "They always wear armor, so I cannot tell you what they look like."

"How very mysterious!" Glorfindel laughed. "They seem to know a great deal about Middle Earth."

"They know a great deal about everything," Elrohir answered. He glanced up at Thorin and Kaylea. "It is said they do not experience time in the same way we do, to them every day is today."

Glorfindel shook his head. "One day I would like to travel across the void with you. This talk of strange races has made me want to see these wonders beyond our shores," but he did not press Elrohir further.

Kaylea slid her arm around Thorin and pulled him close. "Let's go find our bedroll, husband," she whispered in his ear.

Thorin smiled at her. "Not tired, I hope," he whispered back, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Not a bit."

Many hours later Thorin lay curled against her back, holding her close against him, their legs intertwined. Making love under the night sky full of familiar constellations had taken him back to their early days together, the first journey they had taken to Mordor. The long ride across the Brown Lands, their blissful days in Lorien as Kaylea recovered from her injuries.

"Will you tell me your plan for getting Blackwolf to use those stones?" Kaylea said softly. "I am certain you have one."

"Shhhhh…," Thorin said in her ear. "I don't want to talk about that asshole tonight." He pulled her closer. "Hopefully we won't need him."

"We will know soon enough," Kaylea said, running her hands over his arms, leaning back against him. It was moments like this she wished could just last forever. She put aside thoughts of saving the world and let herself enjoy the feel of her husband's naked body against hers.

The next day the party made their way down the eastern slope of the Misty Mountains and into the former forest of Mirkwood, now shed of its evil enchantments and renamed Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. Neither Thorin nor Eldarion were eager to venture into the dense forest, but one could never keep Elves out of the woods and Radagast pointed out their journey would be made shorter by passing through his home. He also said he had to fetch several things for the task ahead. His bear was so happy to see her familiar forest she immediately trotted in and disappeared. The wizard's home lay in the south of Greenwood, a part of the forest now claimed by Lorien. He led the way along winding paths until the woods opened up to a sunlit meadow, a quick flowing stream along its edge and a tall wall of rock on the other side. Halfway along the stone face, concealed by dense vines, was the entrance to the wizard's home. A spectacular cave of rough white crystals that glowed with a soft light, the level floor winding through a series of small rooms, like being inside a huge geode. Just as the last time Kaylea and Thorin had stayed there, a number of animals were waiting for the wizard's attention. As soon as he arrived they began emerging from the trees; elk with sick calves, birds with wounded wings, a fox with a leg cut deep by a snare. Glorfindel and Elrohir immediately began to help with the animals. Like all Elves, they spoke the languages of the creatures of the earth and quickly put them at ease. Glorfindel seemed to be particularly enjoying himself, sitting in the grass mending the broken wings of birds.

Radagast's home was too small for so large a party, leaving the wizard and the Elf lords to their work, Thorin and his companions set about making a camp at the edge of the meadow just under the trees.

"I always wondered what the Brown Wizard did exactly," Eldarion said, watching the parade of animals. "He is never seen in Gondor, he is a bit of a mystery."

"I think he prefers it that way," Kaylea said with a smile. "Unlike the other wizards, the affairs of Men have never held any interest for him."

"But he is still a great wizard, like the others?" Eldarion asked. "He certainly does not look like one."

"Your father should have taught you not to judge people by their appearance, your highness," Thorin said. He was arranging stones for a fire ring. "I wonder what you must think of us."

Eldarion paused in setting the picket line for the horses to look at his three strange companions. Kaylea Wolf, tall and golden-haired, of whose great deeds so many tales were told in Gondor. All descriptions he had heard of her beauty fell far short, he tried not to look at her as he always ended up staring. Thorin Oakenshield, the famous Dwarf king who did not look like any Dwarf he had ever seen before; too tall by far, close-cropped beard and wearing the same black fitted fighting garments as his wife. Both wore long, hooded coats with the sigil of House Durin embroidered on them and carried every conceivable weapon, bow, knives, and odd curved swords that looked deadly sharp, with strangely wrapped handles. Thorin had now lived far beyond the span of years usually given to Dwarves, but he looked hardly older than Eldarion himself. Then there was Pilot Ahk-Set, the big cat with bright orange fur who walked upright, piloted ships and could apparently read minds. He wore soft leather boots and a kind of long vest with many pockets, which were apparently full of books, as the Kzin always seemed to be reading. Eldarion found himself much more unnerved by the fact the Kzin could read his mind than by his fierce appearance.

"I would say the three of you are not from anywhere near here," he chuckled. "But of course, you are, your majesty." He gave Thorin a curious look. "Are you not over 400 years old now? Did you discover a fountain of youth on your many adventures?"

Thorin laughed. "Something like that," he said. "The medicines of the country Kaylea comes from are quite miraculous."

"They must be," Eldarion shook his head in disbelief. "I must say, while you certainly have the bearing of a King, I find it hard to picture you two as the King and Queen of Erebor. I mean no offence, your majesty, but you look more like soldiers. Deadly fighters, if I may say."

Kaylea smiled. "You have your father's keen eyes, your highness. I have been a soldier my whole life, even for those years I was a queen."

Thorin gave his wife an amused look. "My son Thror rules in Erebor now. I was King there for more than a hundred years, Kaylea ruled at my side for thirty, and she was an amazing Queen. We spend much of our time in her lands now, I confess I have taken up some of their warrior ways."

Eldarion looked at him thoughtfully. "You have made a new life for yourself. A second life. There are not many who ever get such a chance, your majesty is very fortunate."

The party ended up staying several days in the forest. Radagast said he had many things to attend to, as he had been gone for some months. The delay annoyed Kaylea, as she hated waiting around, and Thorin did not like being so close to the realm of the Woodland King. Pilot was unperturbed and spent most of his time leaning against a tree reading Radagast's books and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Glorfindel and Elrohir took long walks in the woods and helped attend to the sick animals that came seeking the wizard's medicines. It was not until the second day that Thorin realized why the wizard was tarrying in the forest. He was subtly encouraging the Elves to use their power, to awaken a part of themselves that had long been dormant. The change was especially striking in Glorfindel, he who was the greatest lord that remained in Middle Earth. The Elf had always had an aura of power around him, but now it was much closer to the surface, he practically glowed with silver light and when he laid his hands on a sick animal it was instantly healed. Both he and Elrohir seemed lighter in heart, laughing and singing through the evenings. Thorin wished he could be as hopeful, what they might find in Mordor weighed heavily on his mind.

The morning of the third day in the forest he and Kaylea were sitting together enjoying a second cup of coffee. The Elves and the wizard had disappeared the previous evening and Eldarion was off exploring. Thorin was stirring the coals of the fire thoughtfully, Pilot sat on the other side of the fire, chewing on a piece of jerky.

"I wish you would tell me about this plan of yours," Kaylea said, looking at Thorin over the rim of her cup.

Thorin took a deep breath. "I suppose there is no reason to keep it secret any longer." Slowly he explained what he intended to do.

Kaylea stared at him in disbelief. "Husband, have you completely lost your mind?"

But Pilot was chuckling, deep in his throat. "No, he has not. It will work."

Kaylea looked from one to the other of them. "You are both obviously insane. To think you can get him to give up something as precious to him as those stones this way is ridiculous."

Thorin took a deep breath. "I do not wish to sound harsh, my love, but you have never had children. There is nothing I would not do for them."

"You love your children," Kaylea shot back. "Blackwolf does not. If he loses one he just makes another."

"You are wrong, general," Pilot said evenly. "He cares deeply about you. I have seen it."

"Seen it?" Thorin asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Pilot shrugged. "It is difficult to explain to a non-telepath." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "People who are emotionally close, family members, lovers, they build psychic connections. Empathic connections, really. There is part of my awareness that can see them." He looked at Kaylea. "The connections between you and Blackwolf are many and deep."

Kaylea frowned at the Kzin. "Why have I never heard of this ability of telepaths before?"

Pilot smiled, revealing just the edges of his sharp teeth. "We do not want to give away all our secrets."

Thorin caught Kaylea's hand. "I know I have no right to ask, but please tell me you will do this. If it goes wrong you know what it will mean."

Kaylea smiled softly at him, putting her hand on his beard. "You have the only right to ask. You are my king, to do this would be my highest honor. I fear nothing if you are beside me."

Thorin drew her close and kissed her, his eyes filled with tears. "It will work, my love. It has to. This place will be saved." They held each other for a long moment, foreheads pressed together. Finally, Thorin drew back, shooting a curious glace at the Kzin.

"These connections you spoke of, do you see them between the two of us?"

Pilot laughed. "When you are next to each other as you are now, you look as though you are in a cocoon. Do not worry, your majesty, I have never in my life seen such a web of them."

Thorin looked at his wife, stroking her hair. "Somehow that does make me feel better."

Two days later Radagast finally decreed it was time to set out. Before leaving the forest the Elves wanted to ride to Dol Guldur to see the changes for themselves. Radagast led the way through the forest, his big bear again at his side. They came to the ruined fortress in the afternoon. Glorfindel dismounted and walked among the ruins, occasionally laying his hands on the stone, his face grave. This was the first time he had seen firsthand the changes that were taking place, and all could see he was troubled. Thorin laid his hand on the stone of the old walls and was surprised that he could feel no substance to it, a slight pressure and it crumbled under his touch.

The party held a short council as they left the old fortress and decided to take the Trade Road along the eastern edge of the Greenwood to travel on toward Gondor. The trade between the Dwarf kingdoms of Erebor and Moria and the cities of the South was well established and a number of inns had sprung up to serve the many travelers along the road. Not having to worry about setting a camp meant they could make very good time. Radagast was known in most of the settlements around the forest, but he wondered what the innkeepers were going to say about his companions. Pilot chuckled at this and assured him they would only see a party of Men from Asgaroth, and indeed their first night at an inn a Man from the South hailed Glorfindel and asked about business in Laketown. They passed the next few nights without incident and five days later they were crossing the Entwash, heading east toward the Mountains of Shadow. The plan was to head to the old stronghold of Henneth Annun, and then decide if they wanted to continue on the path from there to Mordor, or take the road south.

As they drew closer to the mountains Thorin could see Radagast was becoming more concerned. In the Sardaukar there were whole disciplines devoted to deciphering the minutest details in body language and everyone was constantly aware what they could be giving away. The wizard might have thought he was concealing his doubts, but to Thorin he was an open book.

"What concerns you, if I might ask?" Thorin asked the wizard as they were watering their horses before starting the climb into the foothills.

Radagast looked at him sharply and then chuckled. "You do not miss much, your majesty!" He looked at the mountains looming ahead. "For a long time now I have felt something was amiss in the land. For many years I could ignore it, thinking it would pass, but the closer we get to Mordor, the more strongly I feel it. I am increasingly worried about what we will find."

Glorfindel nodded in agreement, but did not speak. The Elf lord looked at the mountains looming ahead, his face grim. Thorin thought again about his own plan to get Blackwolf to act, worried he would not be able to go through with it.

That evening they camped on the eastern bank of the Anduin, downstream from the falls of Rauros. Everyone was much preoccupied with their own thoughts, and they ate their evening meal in silence. As the night drew close about them a number of bats started to swirl around Radagast, he extended his arm and several alighted on his robe. Eldarion watched curiously as the wizard examined one of them, something caught his attention and he reached into one of his pouches for some salve to apply to the little creature's nose.

Glorfindel watched the wizard thoughtfully. "The closer we get to Mordor, this message from the…Vorlons is much on my mind."

Radagast nodded, not looking up from his work. "It is on mine as well. It seems clear the only way we can put a stop to what is happening is to get…What is it he calls himself now?"

"Blackwolf," Thorin answered.

"Hmmm…Blackwolf. Odd name. We must convince him to act, and that will not be easy."

"Indeed. I do not know if it can be done," Glorfindel said.

"Blackwolf has protected this land ever since he left it," Kaylea said. "He has saved it from a worse fate than what it faces now. I do not believe he would abandon it now."

Thorin scoffed. "He has had this message as long as we have and he has done nothing." He took a long pull on his pipe. "Of course, I am certain he did not know the Vorlons had the third jewel."

"But how do we convince him to use them?" Radagast said absently, examining another bat.

"The King has a plan for that," Kaylea said. All eyes turned toward Thorin as he explained what he intended to do. Glorfindel and Radagast looked at him in astonishment, but Elrohir nodded, smiling to himself.

The wizard looked from Thorin to Kaylea and back. "You have a reason to think this will succeed?" He shook his head. "This will require you two to make the hardest sacrifice imaginable."

Thorin smiled weakly. "It is my people that will be hit the hardest by this," he said. "Most of the Elves have already left this land, and if the advance of the race of Men is stalled here, I already know that it thrives elsewhere."

"Why is it you think you can force his hand this way?" Glorfindel asked, giving Kaylea a sharp glance. "What hold does your wife have over Blackwolf, as he now calls himself?"

"She is his daughter," Thorin answered, before Kaylea could speak. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"His daughter?" Eldarion looked shocked. "So, he did not go into exile alone?"

Kaylea smiled and shook her head. "Not alone. No," she paused for a moment, trying to decide if she should try to explain genetic engineering. "But I am not his daughter in the way you are thinking. Just as Mahal created the Dwarves, he can now create life, in the manner of his choosing. I was one of his earliest creations, there is much of him in me."

Thorin looked around the fire, wondering if anyone besides Elrohir understood what she was talking about. He saw Pilot was studying the fire absently and realized the Kzin was probably arranging things in everyone's heads, much as he had once done for him.

Glorfindel laughed softly. "If there were any who could master such an art, it would be Fëanor! For many years I have wondered how a woman from a far country can look so like to the Lady Galadriel. Now I understand."

Elrohir was chuckling. "Your plan will succeed." He nodded at Kaylea. "I have seen you together, I know he cares for you."

"But you will be asking him to give up that which he cherishes above all else," Eldarion said slowly. "He refused before, when an even greater power asked it of him. How will you endure if he refuses again?"

"If it comes to that, it will be a pain I will not have to endure for long," Thorin said. He reached for Kaylea's hand, she smiled at him. "I will not let her make that journey alone."

"Well, let us hope it does not come to that," Elrohir said lightly, throwing another branch on the fire. "We do not yet know what we will find in Mordor."

"Well said!" Radagast exclaimed, standing up. "Let us cross that bridge when we come to it, as the saying of Men goes."

7\. HENNETH ANNUN

When they came at last to North Ithilien, Eldarion led the way. It was a fair land of tall evergreen trees and many streams at the foot of the mountains that bordered Mordor. The prince had spent many months there in the company of Gondor's Rangers, who still patrolled the lands around the great city. As the afternoon wore on they came to a narrow gorge where a clear stream ran out of the mountains. Beside it was a narrow path, they had gone some distance along it when two tall men clad in green and brown stepped out in front of them, bows at the ready.

"Who goes there?" One asked, then knelt when he recognized the prince. "Your highness, please forgive me!"

Eldarion dismounted from his horse and bade the man to rise. "I take no offence," he said. "We are not expected, though I hope we will be able to lodge with you tonight."

Two more men appeared on the trail and bowed to the prince. One seemed to be an officer and said he would guide the party. There was a place nearby where they would have to leave the horses, he said. They must go on foot the rest of the way. The men stared wide-eyed at Eldarion's companions. Elves were seen very rarely in Middle Earth these days, to set eyes on two great lords was something they would remember for the rest of their lives. Thorin and Kaylea also got curious looks, as did their big wolves, but they hardly looked twice at the Kzin. Thorin guessed he was probably wearing his disguise as a Man from Laketown again.

Eldarion and his companions fell in behind the Ranger, continuing along the path as it snaked away from the stream and started to climb. They soon came to pens where they left the horses before continuing up the steep path. The way was narrow and winding, sometimes they had to clamber over sections of rock. The sound of running water grew more distant. They came to a place where the path passed between two sheer rock faces and then began to descend in a long series of steps. The stairway wound around a series of great boulders then made a sharp bend and the sound of running water could be heard close by again. They were standing on a wide, level ledge, a curtain of water in front of them, hanging there like a veil in the evening light.

"The Window on the West," Radagast said thoughtfully. "Too bad we missed the sunset! I have heard it is spectacular."

"It is indeed!" Eldarion agreed, walking through the mist of water to the large cave beyond. Behind the waterfall a wide natural cavern had been leveled and expanded. Several men seemed to be readying for the evening meal, lighting torches and set out dishes on the rough table. This cave system was the ancient stronghold of the Rangers and held many storerooms and armories. Thorin looked around curiously, thinking of all the ways it could be improved. A noble, grey-haired man wearing the White Tree of Gondor on his breast came forward to greet them.

"Prince Eldarion, this is a surprise!" He looked closely at his companions. "Lord Elrohir, isn't it? And Thorin, son of Thrain, the King of Erebor, and his lovely wife, Kaylea Wolf. I remember both of you well."

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage," Thorin said, acknowledging the man's bow with a nod.

"I am Daragh, a leader of the Rangers now," the man said. "Many years ago I was a foot soldier tasked with taking a message from King Aragorn to the commanders of the armies after the battle of the Pelennor Fields."

Kaylea laughed. "Ah, so you were the one who spread those rumors!"

"I spoke only of what I had seen with my own eyes, my lady," Daragh said, smiling at the memory. He well remembered the shock of walking into her tent in the Dorsai camp to find King Thorin there, his armor in a pile on the floor, the bedclothes on her pallet in total disarray and the scent of sex heavy in the air. The Dwarf King and the woman many thought the fairest in Middle Earth; the discovery was so astonishing he and his companions had told everyone who would listen.

Eldarion introduced Glorfindel and Radagast, and then Pilot, when he came forward. The Ranger who had accompanied them nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the Kzin, he could have sworn Pilot was just another Man. Daragh showed them to private sleeping rooms off a corridor at the back of the cave and had his men bring them water and clean towels. Washed up and refreshed, the party sat down at the long table with the Rangers to share their dinner. It was simple fare, but well-prepared. Joints of meat, fresh bread, potatoes and cheeses, all accompanied with sweet white wine. There were near thirty men at the table, who spent most of the meal staring at the Elves and at Kaylea, and trying not to draw the attention of the Kzin who was slicing the rarest piece of meat into bite size pieces with fifteen-centimeter claws. Radagast pried Daragh for information, had the Rangers seen anything unusual on the plain of Gorgoroth?

The commander frowned. "The plain is…it is hard to describe." He shook his head. "When the Dark Lord fell his tower crumbled, over the years it has been like a lake of black soot slowly expanding over the plain. Sometimes the wind catches it and fine black dust covers everything. Tomorrow you must go and see it for yourselves."

"This lake you speak of, it is growing larger?" Glorfindel asked.

Daragh nodded. "Yes, my lord, it nearly covers the plain now. It is odd to walk on, like shifting sand under your feet." He looked around at his royal dinner guests. "Is that why you have come here? To see the Dark Lord's works?"

The Elf lord's eyes narrowed. "You think this is the work of the Dark Lord?"

"There is something about it that does not feel right," Daragh's face was grave. "It makes you uneasy when you draw close. There is something of the shriek of the Nazgul in it."

It was quite late that evening when Kaylea went to look for Thorin. He had excused himself from the table shortly after dinner and had never returned. Eldarion and Pilot had retired to their rooms and Radagast was debating with the Elves about the best route into Mordor. The only Rangers about were the few who were assigned to the watch.

Kaylea went out of the cave, pausing to admire the veil of water, now looking like a curtain of tiny pearls in the moonlight. She had visited the Window on the West several times over the years and every time the water was different. Achilles sniffed at the ground then trotted toward a narrow passage off to the left. Kaylea followed it, through a narrow tunnel and up many steps, winding around the stone until it suddenly opened to a wide flat rock overlooking the deep canyon through which the swift stream ran, dropping down a series of rocky ledges to a pool far below. A chill breeze touched her face as she took in the view, the White Mountains in the distance, the crescent moon high in the western sky, the vista was breathtaking. Thorin was sitting at the edge of the flat stone, looking off to the east. Sif lay beside him, her nose on her paws. He gave Kaylea a weak smile as she sat down.

"Having second thoughts, husband?"

"No," Thorin shook his head. Then he shrugged. "Maybe."

"This is your plan," she reminded him. "If Blackwolf senses any hesitation on your part, you will not succeed."

Thorin took a deep breath. "I know it will work. I just don't know if I can bring myself to do it." He put a hand on his wife's cheek. "What if he calls my bluff?"

Kaylea put her hand over his. "It cannot be a bluff. You must be committed to do this." She smiled softly at him. "If you have any doubts, we should change the plan."

Thorin chuckled mirthlessly. "Change it to what? We only have one play here, one chance."

"We do not know for sure yet if we must make that play," Kaylea told him.

"Do you think the Vorlons are mistaken?" Thorin shook his head. He reached his arm around her, pulling her close. Kaylea lay her head on his shoulder. "The more I go over that message in my head, the more I think there is only one way this ends."

They sat together quietly for a time, listening to the water make a happy tune as it tumbled into the pool far below. The stars were out, sparkling like tiny jewels in the clear night sky.

"It is so strange to look at these constellations now," Thorin said softly. "To look at Durin's Crown and know that is the home of the Kzin, to know that the North Star is in Vorlon space, that the southernmost star in the Anvil is the best place to hire a spice smuggler. Remember that bar fight we got into?"

"Which could have been avoided if you weren't so particular about your clothes," Kaylea reminded him, with a laugh.

"That was my favorite coat," Thorin hugged her against him, smiling at the memory. He leaned his head against hers, thinking it was not possible to love someone as much as he loved Kaylea Wolf. "This is quite a journey we have been on, my love."

Kaylea shifted her head to look at him. "If you had to do it again, would you change anything?"

Thorin took a deep breath. "I would have made you my Queen after the Battle of the Five Armies, I would not have married Shurri."

"But what about your children?" Kaylea said, amazed. "You have so often said they are the chief joy of your life."

"We could have got Blackwolf to make us some," Thorin shrugged.

Kaylea laughed. "I am sure he would have agreed to that!"

"You asked what I would do differently. Yes, I love my children with all my heart, I cannot imagine my life without them. But I would not spend 60 years married to someone I did not love. I should have spent less time thinking about what was good for the kingdom and more about what I wanted for myself." He reached up to smooth her hair away from her face. "Lately I find myself thinking about our first days together. Thoughts of you filled my every waking moment, yet I could never be sure of your mind. I lay awake at night wondering if I would ever find a weakness in your armor."

"You are my weakness," Kaylea said softly. "I always prided myself on how I had none, and then I met you. Suddenly I could not control myself and it frightened me. It was fear that made me put you off for so long. I always envisioned living my life alone, but you changed everything. Now I wonder how I ever managed without you."

"I know I managed very badly without you," Thorin smiled at her. "I am very much looking forward to where this journey takes us in our next hundred years."

"I love you, husband." Kaylea pulled him close and kissed him. The soft breeze caught their hair, intertwining Thorin's black and Kaylea's gold, the sound of the waterfall all around them.

The next morning, after much debate about the best way to continue, the party retraced their steps to where they had left their horses. There was a path from Henneth Annun that led through the mountains to the plain of Gorgorath, but to go that way they would have to continue on foot. On horseback they could take the road that led past Minas Morgul, which would bring them closer to the ruins of Barad-Dur. It meant a days ride to the old fortress, but on horseback they could make much better time. Daragh wanted to accompany them, but his mountain horse was no match for the swift Elven steeds and the tireless black Nihrain.

It was a pleasant ride south through the evergreen woods of Ithilien. Even in the years when Sauron had held sway in Mordor it had been a place untouched by his evil, a land of swift-running streams and cool forests. Eldarion again led the way along the well-trodden paths, as they were in the lands of his father now. Radagast's bear joined him again from where she had been waiting in the forest. They reached the abandoned fortress of Minas Morgul as the evening light was fading and decided to continue on past it and camp in the valley between the sharp peaks of the Mountains of Shadow, just a few hours ride from the plain of Gorgorath. Even in these peaceful times Mordor was still a dangerous place, orcs, goblins and other creatures made their homes there, though not in large numbers. The old towers were abandoned but foul things still moved in the caves beneath. None of them would bother a party that included a wizard and two Elven lords, so the night passed uneventfully. In the morning they resumed their ride and soon came to a place where the mountains fell away and Mount Doom could be seen, far across the plain.

It was as the Ranger commander had warned, an odd, low-lying mist covered the plain, like an ethereal black lake. The road continued on until it disappeared under the mists, they rode down to the edge and dismounted. Radagast knelt beside the shifting mist and held his hand over it, searching with his fingers. He spoke softly and Thorin felt a shift of energy and then it was gone.

The wizard stood up, his face grave. "Whatever this is, it will not reveal itself."

Kaylea walked out in it, the mist swirling around her legs. Thorin watched her nervously, he knew she had a strong resistance to magic but he could not shake the feeling she would be swallowed up. "The ground feels soft, rather like walking on sand," she said. She leaned down and ran her hand through it, rubbing her fingers together. "Feels like silt."

As Glorfindel walked forward the black mist moved away, as if afraid to touch him. As it moved back a kind of black soot underneath was revealed. The Elf lord bent down to touch it, the soot seemed to melt into the earth, moving away from his hand. When he stood up again the soot returned. Glorfindel looked out towards Mount Doom, enveloped in black fog, his face grave.

"The final revenge of Sauron," Elrohir said quietly.

"You think this was his plan?" Eldarion asked. He was standing back from the edge of the strange lake, it made him very uneasy.

"Sauron made the ring to rule Middle Earth," Elrohir said. "But perhaps he also saw a way to make sure no one else could rule it."

"A doomsday weapon," Thorin said quietly. Eldarion looked sharply at him.

"A what?"

"A weapon that can cause the end of days," Kaylea answered, walking back to Thorin's side. "Nobody wins." She looked at Radagast. "You have seen it now, what do you suggest?"

The wizard was leaning on his staff, looking out across the lake thoughtfully. The weasel that seemed to make her home in his hood was peeking out at the ground while the falcon perched on his shoulder was shifting his feet nervously. "Now we see the magnitude of the task before us," he said. "The King may be right, this may be beyond our skill, but we must try. To pick away at the edges would be pointless, we must see where it begins." He turned his head and spoke softly to the falcon, who launched himself into the air. "His eyes are sharper than any of ours, let us see what he can discover."

"We know it begins either at the ruins of Barad-Dur, or in the mountain," Thorin said. "Let us ride while your bird scouts the path."

Glorfindel mounted his white horse. "Since this mist shrinks from my touch, I will lead the way, Elrohir will come behind." He urged his horse forward, the black mist swirled away from him, revealing the contours of what had once been a road of close-fitted stone. The black Nihrain horses followed, seemingly unconcerned, and the wolves of Thorin and Kaylea, but Eldarion's mare balked and threw her head. He tried to urge her on, but she planted her feet, her eyes wide and frightened. Radagast came forward and placed his hand on her forehead. He spoke softly and she was immediately calmed and followed the wizard's horse forward towards Orodruin.

8\. MOUNT DOOM

It was a long day's ride across the black and nearly featureless plain. Radagast's falcon returned to tell him the source of the strange mist was indeed Mount Doom, which was hardly a surprise as that was where the One Ring had been destroyed. The appearance of the mountain was much changed since Sauron's time. The eruption that had accompanied the destruction of the ring had taken the entire top off, the crater was almost three hundred meters lower, wide and jagged edged. The plain around it had been a barren wasteland of low hills and sharp outcroppings of rock in Sauron's time. Now when the mist parted it was as if they traveled over a sea of black silt, the horse's hooves stirring up low clouds of dust as they passed. There were places where the outlines of the road disappeared under waves of black rock, but Glorfindel seemed to know the way as the shadow of the road continued to reappear under his horse's hooves. The land was silent and still around them, there did not seem to be a living thing anywhere, the strange mist parting before Glorfindel's white horse and closing up behind them when Elrohir had passed.

Twilight had given way to night before the party came at last to the slopes of the mountain. In the light of the waning mood the mist took on a bluish cast. Standing above the plain on the slope they could see where the mist seemed to trail out of the crater, trickling down the mountain like a waterfall. A long night's climb was still ahead of them.

Elrohir gave an exclamation from where he had been searching the slope. "Here is the stair that the stories tell of, or a part of it at least!"

"So, it survived!" Radagast said. "That will make the going a bit easier."

Pilot said he would stay with the horses, as he could be of no help with this part of the mission. As they began their climb Thorin looked back to see him setting the picket line for the horses in the darkness, he could hear the Kzin humming cheerfully to himself.

The climb was long and steep, in many places the stairway had been covered by lava flows and they had to scramble over the rocks to find it again. In places Thorin and Kaylea had to boost their wolves where they could get no purchase on the smooth stone. The sky was already beginning to lighten in the east when they reached the end of the stair. Before them was a doorway carved into the rock, the path went through and ended a short distance on the other side at a kind of wide, level platform now open to the sky. The surface of the crater was several hundred feet below them, wide and level with many deep crevasses. It was from these that the odd mist seemed to be rising, swirling up the side and over the edge.

Radagast studied it silently for a time then seemed to rouse himself. "Well, we are finally here, let us see what we can do!" The hawk alighted from his shoulder and perched on a rock, the wizard took the weasel out of his hood and handed her to Eldarion, then he reached into his satchel and took out a glass orb, holding it in one hand he strode forward to stand beside Glorfindel. As he looked out over the volcano Thorin saw a change come over the wizard. Radagast had always had a much different aspect than Gandalf, less imperious and serious. In the same way Thorin had once watched Blackwolf set aside the disguise he wore for the residents of the Empire, he watched the Brown wizard transform from a kindly forest guardian into a being of towering power, overshadowing even the Elven lords beside him.

Radagast held out his staff at arm's length, the rough piece of crystal set into the top began to glow brightly. The temperature began to drop, Thorin could see his breath; he reached for Kaylea's hand, interlacing his fingers with hers he gripped it tightly. Glorfindel and Elrohir began to chant softly in unison, the color of the wizard's crystal shifted to blue and grew as bright as a sun. This went on for some time, Thorin could feel something shifting deep in the earth, like a door closing, slowly and inexorably. The Elves chanting grew softer, then Radagast began intoning his spell, in some ancient language, his voice resonating across the crater. Thorin saw Kaylea lay a hand on Eldarion's shoulder as if to steady him, the prince was looking pale, no doubt this was the first time he had witnessed a wizard spell-casting. Radagast held out his staff and the orb at arm's length, as he spoke a shaft of light shot from his staff to the orb and then into the crevasses in the crater. Suddenly both the Elves and the wizard fell silent. For a moment it seemed as if the earth was holding its breath, then with a breath of wind like a soft exhale, the mist stopped rising and the silt began to settle.

Eldarion gasped, moving to stand beside the wizard. "Did it work?"

Radagast was leaning heavily on his staff, obviously drained. "It will be some time before we know the answer to that," he said. "But for the moment, yes." He let the now cracked and broken orb fall to the ground and smiled as Eldarion handed him back his weasel, his tired green eyes taking on a bit of their characteristic sparkle as the little creature chittered at him.

Thorin picked up the blackened orb, turning it over in his hands. "Is this a palantir?"

Radagast chuckled. "It was. I told you there is still magic in Middle Earth."

Kaylea was frowning at the wizard's satchel, on the ground at her feet. "That was not moving before."

Radagast knelt and rummaged around in the bag, drawing out a shiny black lizard. It curled around his arm, Thorin saw back-swept horns and yellow eyes, then it flapped its leathery wings.

Thorin's eyes went wide in astonishment. "Has that thing been in your bag since the Greenwood?"

"Goodness, no!" Radagast said, stroking the creature under its chin. "I liberated the egg from a trader's wagon along the Anduin." The wizard chuckled. "I thought when we were done here I would return it to the north, where it belongs. Our cast must have hatched it. How very odd!"

"If you knew what kind of egg it was, why did you not throw it in the river?" Thorin asked, putting a hand on his knife. It was strange to think so large a creature as Smaug had started out so tiny. It would be easy to kill now.

Radagast stood up, glaring at the King. "You are obviously mistaking me for someone else, your majesty. Leave her alone, she is no concern of yours."

"And when she gets tired of the North and decides she wants a nice warm Dwarf city of her own, will she be my concern then?"

"Peace!" Glorfindel came between them, holding up his hands. His face was tired and drawn. "Let us settle this later. It has been a very long day and we have steep descent ahead of us. If we start now we should be back to the horses this afternoon." He eyed the dragon suspiciously. "By the way, I agree with the King."

"Then it is a good thing she is with me," the wizard said, throwing the bag over his shoulder. The dragon crawled up his arm to perch on his shoulder. As is often the case, the descent was much harder than the journey up. The stairs were many and steep and even Thorin and Kaylea were feeling it in their knees. Everyone had been on the move for more than a day now, and all were tired and in need of a rest, even the Elves. When they finally got back to where they had left the horses they found Pilot had set up a comfortable camp and laid out the bedrolls. Eldarion collapsed onto his blanket and was almost immediately asleep. Radagast and the Elves sat down to rest their tired limbs. Thorin and Kaylea joined the Kzin by the fire as he poured out coffee for them.

"It appears you were successful," Pilot said, motioning to the mists which were slowly dissipating around them. Kaylea nodded, sipping at her coffee.

"So it seems," she said. She eyed the Kzin appraisingly. "You do not think it will last."

Pilot shrugged. "I find it hard to believe the Vorlons are wrong, but who knows?"

Thorin was looking at the plain around them thoughtfully. "Radagast used a palantir to cast his spell, which is another of Blackwolf's creations. Perhaps the use of his magic was enough."

The party rested through the night and set off in the predawn light the next day. Free of the concealing mists the plain of Gorgoroth now looked like a sandy black desert, here and there a spike of black rock rose above them. Occasionally they found pools of water in hollows of the rocks. In past times the plain had been a place of fires and noxious fumes, but no longer. There was no sign of any of the works of the Dark Lord, except for the faint outline of the road in the fine dust. At the end of a long day's ride they approached the sharp peaks of the Ephel Dulath, and Glorfindel declared he would take the road to the old watchtower of Cirith Ungol.

"I remember it as it was of old, a graceful watchtower," he said. "I would like to see what has become of it." It was also a place with a good view of the entire plain and they would be able to see if the mists were returning. They rode on into the twilight, coming upon the winding road to the old fortress after dark. The road was narrow and in places parts of it had fallen away, leaving only a narrow path for the horses. They found the old watchtower intact and surprisingly clean, as if all traces of Sauron's minions who had once occupied it had been blown away in a strong wind. They found a series of guardrooms on the second level and set up a camp. Eldarion found fuel for a fire and they enjoyed a hot meal. Afterwards Radagast stretched out with the little dragon curled up under his arm, and Eldarion was once again asleep as soon as he laid down. Thorin and Kaylea found a room with a door, away from the others where they could enjoy some privacy.

"Are you ready if we see that mist returned tomorrow?" Kaylea asked him as Thorin slipped into the bedroll next to her. Thorin held her tight against him, closing his eyes. In truth, he did not want to think about it.

"I will be ready, my love. Are you?" He let his fingers travel down her body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He kissed her neck, then started working his way down.

Kaylea reached for his chin, tilting his face to meet her eyes. "On the Dorsai we learn to celebrate every day as if it is our last. I will face my fate gladly." She smiled slyly at him. "What will you do if this is our last night together?"

Thorin looked at her gravely for a moment before his mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "I hope you are not expecting to get any sleep."

The next morning when he woke Thorin noticed the side of Kaylea's neck seemed dirty. He ran his fingers over it and they came away black with dust. The whole room seemed to be coated in it. Thorin and Kaylea dressed and packed up their saddlebags before coming out to join the others. The sky was lightening in the east, Glorfindel was standing at the rampart looking back into Mordor. In ancient times this fortress had been the first line of defense, the watchtower that kept the servants of the Dark Lord in Mordor. As soon as Thorin came up beside him he saw what had captured the Elf's attention. It looked like the whole top of Orodruin was blowing away in the wind, a long trail of silt leading off like a flag in the wind. The whole plain was obscured by clouds of black dust.

"It started again during the night," he said quietly. He looked at Thorin. "So, it may be up to you after all, your majesty."

"I feared that this might happen," it was Radagast, striding up from inside the fortress. "We were able to close the paths this was taking only for it to make a larger opening somewhere else." He leaned on the rampart shaking his head, his eyes went from Thorin to Kaylea, but he did not go on. The party went quietly about packing up their camp. No one felt like talking about the return of the strange mist, though they had to shake the black silt out of everything. The horses were soon ready, the wolves had come back from their morning hunt to join the party on the high rampart. They all stood silently looking out at the plain, each lost in their own thoughts. Thorin took a deep breath, reaching inside his coat to lay a hand on his sidearm. He knew what he had to do. The future of the whole of Middle Earth was now up to him, he could not falter.

9\. ENDGAME

Thorin took Kaylea's hands, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Are you ready to do this, my love?"

"I do not fear death," Kaylea responded with a soft smile, squeezing his hands. "Are you ready, my king?"

Thorin opened his eyes to look at his wife, to sear the memory of her beauty into his mind. His heart was filled with love for her, but he thought of his children and steeled himself. It would work, it _had_ to work. It was this or all of Middle Earth would disappear forever. "Make the call."

Kaylea stepped back and took out her handheld. As the others looked on she swiped it open, projecting a wide, rectangular display in the air. The screen was dark for a moment, then Lord Blackwolf appeared, sitting in a chair. Thorin could hear the indrawn breath of Glorfindel and Radagast behind him.

Blackwolf's eyes scanned the scene. "What is this?"

"This is where you save your homeland," Thorin said evenly.

The Elven lord sat back and crossed his arms, unimpressed. "That is not my homeland."

Thorin gestured at the plain behind him, the growing black scar on the land. "You have protected this place for more than three thousand years. What was the point of that, if you are just going to sit there and watch it be destroyed?"

Blackwolf looked slightly amused. "The power I use to protect that planet will not stop this."

Thorin smiled. "No, but you still hold the means to do it. At least two parts of it." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small, rectangular case. "With all three it can be done."

Blackwolf's eyes went wide, he was instantly out of his chair. A cascade of multicolored lights appeared suddenly in the space in front of them. Kaylea put away her comm device as Lord Blackwolf appeared before them. He was completely changed: ageless, raven-haired, clad not in his usual dark suit but in intricately made silver armor, a silver cloak that seemed made of light was clasped around his shoulders. The light emanating from his body made him hard to look at, as if such perfection was not fit for the eyes of mortals. On his brow was a beautifully fashioned silver circlet in which two blazing gems were set, there was a setting for a third jewel but it was empty. As his feet touched the earth it was as if the land itself let out a long-held breath, green shoots shot up on the black hills around them, carpeting the slopes with tiny white flowers. It was as if all the power and glory of the First Age had suddenly appeared to reclaim the land as those gathered on the hillside beheld the return of he who was considered the greatest of all Elven lords: Fëanor.

"How do you come to have that in your possession?" Fëanor said, continuing their conversation as if he had not just journeyed several hundred light-years in a few seconds and taken on a completely different appearance.

"A Vorlon gave it to me to give to you," Kaylea replied. "He said it represented a choice."

Fëanor's eyes narrowed. "It was not yours to keep from me."

"To Vorlons every day is the same day," Kaylea said with a slight smile. "Perhaps this was always the day I will give it to you."

"The question is: will you use them?" Radagast asked, stepping forward and gesturing toward the creeping darkness. "The power they contain is the only thing that can stop this, and you are the only one who can unlock them."

Fëanor gave the wizard a withering look. "Do not speak to me of power, Ishtari. You who were given great power and did naught with it. What have you been doing for the last five thousand years? Talking to trees!" He turned back to Thorin, extending his hand. "Give me what is mine."

"As soon as you show me you are willing to use it."

Fëanor raised an eyebrow. "Or, what? Are you threatening to shoot me?"

"No," Thorin replied as Kaylea kneeled down at his feet. He reached into his coat and unholstered his sidearm, pressing it to the back of his wife's neck. "I am going to shoot her."

Thorin saw a flash of emotions on Fëanor's face, shock and naked rage, then it returned to its usual unreadable mask. The Elf laughed mirthlessly. "An empty threat! You would not kill her who you value even above your own life."

"It is true I love her with all my heart, with every fiber of my being," Thorin said, his face hard. "But then I think of my children, and their children, and the lives of all my people. I will do whatever is necessary to save them."

Fëanor crossed his arms and was about to speak when Glorfindel stepped forward. The contrast between the two Elves could not have been greater. Glorfindel golden-haired, exuding wisdom and strength; Fëanor dark-haired and stone-faced, all mystery and concealed power.

"Has not enough blood already been shed over these jewels?" Glorfindel asked. "It was these that led to the Kinslaying, the sundering of Elves and Dwarves, the deaths of all seven of your sons." He leveled a piercing gaze at Fëanor. "Is that not enough for you? Is it not time they atone for all the wrongs that have been done in their name?"

"You do not know what you are asking me to do," Fëanor replied softly, he turned his gaze to the land laid out before him.

Glorfindel nodded. "Indeed, I do. In years past you considered these your finest creations, but are they still?" He gestured toward Kaylea. "Now you can create life, in any form you choose. How do you not consider this your greatest work?" He laid a hand on Fëanor's arm. "Once before you refused to use these gems, all that followed was war and ruin. Have you learned nothing that you make that same choice again?"

Fëanor closed his eyes. It was clear Glorfindel's words had hit their mark, but he had long coveted the simarils with all his heart and would not easily give them up. The two Elves stood motionless for a long moment. Thorin still held the gun against his wife's head, the longer he stood there the less sure he was he could actually do it. "Make your choice," he said.

"You think I cannot stay your hand?" Fëanor asked, turning toward him, eyes flashing.

"No, you can't," Pilot replied quietly. Fëanor looked up at him sharply, the two of them locked eyes and all who stood near felt the sensation that some kind of unseen battle was going on. After a moment, the Elf put a hand to his face to wipe the blood dripping from his nose, glaring at the Kzin. Pilot smiled slowly, showing all his sharp teeth. "Nice try."

Thorin took a deep breath and thought of the faces of his children and grandchildren, his son Durin who had rebuilt the great Dwarf kingdom of Moria, his firstborn Thror who ruled in Erebor, his daughter with her breathtaking smile, his seven grandchildren, his great city under the Lonely Mountain and all of his people who had made a home there. Kaylea reached back and put her hand on his leg, as if to steady him. Thorin leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Wait for me, my love. I will be right behind you." He straightened up, his finger tightened on the trigger, he could feel the Kzin's mind close around his, shielding him. The moment stretched out, Thorin closed his eyes. One bullet for Kaylea, the next one would be in his own head. That asshole Elf was going to make him do it.

"Stop!" Fëanor said, his voice so sharp Thorin immediately lowered the gun. He looked up to see the Elf lord's face contorted in anguish, something he had never imagined possible. Slowly Fëanor reached up and removed the circlet from his head. His eyes never leaving Thorin's he turned it and let the gems drop into his hand, then he threw the circlet to one side and held out his hand to Kaylea. She took it and rose to her feet. Fëanor smiled at her tenderly, touching the side of her face. It was a look Thorin would never have imagined Lord Blackwolf was capable of, that of a loving father who is proud of his daughter. The Elf then turned his gaze on Thorin, his eyes hard, extending the hand that held the two gems.

Thorin opened the case and set the stone with the other two. It was not without a tug of regret that he gave it up. Over the years he had spent many hours marveling its beauty, the way the play of the intermingled lights it contained shifted and sparkled, thinking of all the ways he could set such a stone. He well understood how wars had been fought over them, they were astoundingly beautiful. As soon as the three stones were together they lifted into the air, circling slowly above Fëanor's hand, their light dancing. He watched them thoughtfully for a long moment, smiling as if lost in some old memory, then he turned away and strode to the edge of the rampart.

Thorin reached for his wife, pulling her tight against him. "Thank Mahal," he said in her ear. "For a moment I thought he was going to make me go through with it."

He felt Kaylea's soft chuckle. "I can't believe it actually worked."

Thorin drew back, blinking at her in astonishment. "You agreed to do this, even though you thought it would mean your life?"

Kaylea bowed her head. "You are my king, this was a great honor."

Thorin put a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "I wish one day I could separate the soldier from my wife," he smiled softly at her.

"Your wife would do the same for you," Kaylea's eyes softened as she spoke. "Because she loves you and she trusts you."

"And that makes me love you even more."

"And I love you, husband. But let's not do that again," Kaylea smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Thorin felt the sharp shift in the air that meant a spell was being cast. This was not the same as the shift he had felt in the presence of Galadriel, or Radagast the night before. This shift was gigantic, it felt like the earth itself would be torn asunder. He looked at Fëanor, the jewels still hovering over his palm. As he watched the silmarils slowly began to rise from his hand, ascending in a pillar of light high into the air. He watched them go and Thorin was surprised to see he was smiling. Thorin found himself wondering if it was the same to Fëanor as when he had awoken from his dragon sickness, to feel so light and free, unburdened from all that had weighed him down for so long.

Fëanor's cast continued to build, Thorin saw Glorfindel and Radagast exchange glances and began to wonder if they were going to live through this. As the wizard wove a spell of protection around them, Thorin put an arm around his wife's waist, drawing her close against him. If they were going to die, there was no other he would rather share his final moments with. Fëanor closed his eyes and spread out his hands before him, the gold ring on his right hand shining like a star. Thorin felt a sudden sense of vertigo, not as if he was falling but as if the land itself was tilting. The power of Fëanor's cast was immense. There was a brilliant flash, like the heart of a nuclear explosion and then darkness.

Thorin opened his eyes to find himself standing in the courtyard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. His arm was still around his wife's waist. He looked out across the plain to see the peaks of the western Ephel Dulath and the Ered Luthui were gone, Orodruin had vanished. The mountains now ended at the pass near Minas Morgul, to the north were only a series of low hills leading to the Brown Lands. Twilight lay over the land and the light was strange, a mingling of orange and white, the sky darkened as if night was just lifting. It seemed to be snowing, but the snow was sparkling light, each flake glowing as it was absorbed into the earth. The land looked washed clean, made new. He looked at Kaylea, the flakes of light glowing in her hair, and thought she had never looked more beautiful. He became aware of the others beside them, all moving slowly, as if coming out of a trance. Thorin turned as something brushed his leg, it was Sif, her face puzzled. The horses were back under the tree by the pool, with Achilles and Radagast's bear. He saw Fëanor, far out on the battlement of stone that jutted out from the tower like the keel of a ship. He was standing with his arms crossed, gazing out at the plain. Radagast was the first to step forward, Thorin and Kaylea followed.

"That was well done, my lord," he said as they drew near. Fëanor looked back at him, nodding his head gravely. The sky was starting to lighten now, as if a second dawn were breaking, but the snow of light continued to fall.

The Elf lord looked out at his creation. "For so long I have searched for that third jewel, now all three are gone," he shook his head. Fëanor turned, his eyes going from Kaylea to Thorin and back. "Are you happy now, your majesty? Your little land is saved."

Thorin smiled. "Are not you happy, my lord? You are finally free."

Fëanor's eyes flashed, he looked about to make a quick retort but then changed his mind. He gazed out at the land falling away before the city for a long moment before turning back to Thorin. "I believe you are right, I do feel as though a weight has been lifted from my mind."

Thorin nodded gravely. "Just as I did when I was cured of dragon-sickness. To be free of that terrible need…," his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "I did not realize the weight of it until it was gone."

Fëanor regarded Thorin thoughtfully. "I would not have thought to learn such a lesson from a Dwarf," the ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "It appears my daughter did choose wisely, after all."

Radagast laughed. "Wisdom is often found in unexpected places, my lord!" He gestured at the horizon. "I am glad I was here to see the true purpose of the silmarils revealed. I always wondered if your refusal to use them before meant they were destined for an even greater purpose."

"I did not forsee this when I made them," Fëanor said softly. He shook his head, a soft smile played on his lips. "I always thought I knew what true power was, now I think I truly understand."

"Do you intend to remain in exile, my lord?" Radagast asked.

Fëanor looked out over the plain again. "This was never my home, and I cannot return to the West. My place is elsewhere now," his voice was wistful. He frowned at something moving in the wizard's robe. A tiny black head appeared and before Radagast could stop it the dragon had flown onto Fëanor's outstretched hand. The great lord looked at it curiously as the little creature stared at him adoringly, wrapping its tail tightly around his wrist. Fëanor smiled, for the first time in all the years Thorin had known him the Elf actually looked pleased. He took a deep breath and turned to Thorin and Kaylea standing hand in hand. "I will be taking this with me, it is a poor price for my famous jewels but I have always wanted one. I suppose you two will be staying here."

Kaylea nodded. "Yes, my lord. If you have no objection?"

"Do as you wish," Fëanor said, with a wave of his hand. Without another word he turned away and disappeared in a shower of light, as quickly as he had come. Radagast watched the lights fade thoughtfully then turned to Kaylea. "What is he going to do with that dragon?"

Kaylea shook her head. "I do not know, but he will take good care of it." _Make a pet out of it or clone it, or both_. She half hoped it would eat him.

The wizard shook his head. "She wanted to go with him, and I was not about to argue with a her. It does save me a long journey to the North." The wizard shrugged and turned back to join the others.

"What was all that about staying here?" Thorin asked when the wizard had gone.

Kaylea smiled at him. "The normal lifespan of a Dorsai is 300 to 400 years. Every so often I have to disappear and come back as someone else. I have always wanted to spend the time here, but he never permitted me before. Want to come along, husband?"

Thorin hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Just you try leaving me behind, woman!" He found himself smiling widely, his heart suddenly filled with joy. After what they had just been through he could think of nothing better than a hundred years alone with his wife. "Where shall we go?"

"It has to be somewhere where we are not known. I was thinking we might go north."

"We can build a cabin in the woods and never leave it," Thorin could not stop smiling. "I cannot wait."

EPILOGUE

The man laid a bundle wrapped in heavy black cloth on the bench between them. The nobleman carefully moved the cloth aside to inspect the work his lord had bought. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips, the skill of this swordsmith had not been exaggerated.

The lord had asked for a special sword, something that would become a symbol of his house but that also could be wielded in battle. This sword was both. Perfectly balanced and razor sharp, the hilt cunningly worked into the eagle that was the lord's sigil, the guard echoing a raptor's talons. The many layers in the metal could be seen when the sword was angled in the light. A king's weapon, an heirloom that could carry the honor of its house.

"I have never seen finer work," the nobleman said, reaching for the purse his lord had given him. "A bargain at twice the price."

The man chuckled, weighing the purse in his hand before putting it in his pocket. "This is only the remainder of what was due," he said, smiling at the nobleman's startled expression. "You had a long ride to get here, how about a drink before you go?"

"Thank you, that would be very welcome." The visitor said, inclining his head. He rewrapped the sword carefully before following the man out into the late morning sunshine. Once again he wondered who this smith was, and why he was living out here in the woods. Word of the man's skill had come to his lord through a chain of whispers and the nobleman would not be here at all except his lord had been injured in a riding accident and could not pick up the sword himself. It had been a long trip across Beleriand from the port of Balar, into the mountains beyond. He had found the settlement beside the river then followed a wide, well-worn path beside a stream for many miles before suddenly coming upon the tidy homestead. A large cabin of tightly-fitted stone, a stone barn and a field for horses, a couple of low sheds, one housing the workshop of the swordsmith. Beyond the cabin a number of large, wolf-like dogs were tethered to little individual houses, his approach setting off a cacophony of barking. As they stepped up onto the wide porch that ran the length of the house a tall, striking woman stood up to welcome him. The nobleman bowed low, like the man she had an air of quiet grace and nobility and wore her hair in Dwarven style as he did, though hers was gold and his was black.

"A drink for our guest, before we send him on his way," the man said, opening the door for her. Inside, the stranger found the cabin very well-appointed, finely-constructed furniture and soft rugs. He took a seat at the polished table across from the swordsmith as the woman set out glasses and poured wine from a tall bottle. The nobleman found himself staring at her, thinking he had never seen another who could compare to her beauty, yet here she was living out in the woods. The smith had the skill of a Dwarf and the jewelry they both wore was obviously of Dwarven make, but the swordsmith was much too tall to be one. Perhaps he had trained in one of the Dwarf cities. They passed the better part of an hour discussing news from the south. The nobleman wished he could linger longer, but did not want to try the patience of his hosts. Though they were both gracious and welcoming, they also had an air of danger about them, like warriors who had temporarily laid aside their swords.

"May I ask you a question?" The nobleman asked the man as he stood to depart. "With your skill you could be a rich man in Gondor. Why are you living out here in the middle of nowhere?"

The man turned to the golden-haired woman next to him, who met his gaze with a soft smile. "I am already a rich man," he said, kissing her hand. "Everything I need is here."


End file.
